Echarpe Dourada (De Thorin e Soi)
by Lourd
Summary: Esta fanfic é uma sequencia de Os Portais de Galadriel, mas pode ser lida separadamente. Como uma inocente echarpe poderia ajudar Thorin a encontrar alguém de um outro mundo?
1. Tarde de Outono

Naquela tarde de outono o parque estava particularmente convidativo para um passeio com sua irmã e seu queridinho. 'Outono', pensou ela 'quando será que poderei retomar a minha história?', refletiu com nostalgia.

O animalzinho aproveitou o momento de distração de sua dona para escapar:

\- Ei, volte aqui rapaz! – gritou ela, quando o canino peludo se afastou em uma corrida desesperada.

\- Aff! O jeito é ficar por aqui até esse impossível resolver dar o ar de sua graça novamente.

Buscou pela sombra de uma árvore, mas não havia nenhuma nas proximidades. Resolveu tomar lugar no tapete de grama no qual se encontrava. O vento fresco era garantia de que não sentiria calor. Por via das dúvidas, retirou a jaqueta. A camiseta branca e o short jeans seriam suficientes. Apreciava a paisagem a sua frente. Alguns corriam, outros usufruíam de um piquenique improvisado e casais buscavam pela discrição da sombra das árvores. A vibração do celular denunciou-lhe uma mensagem. Olhou a pequena tela que lhe trouxera a confirmação indesejada: a irmã não viria.

\- Ah! Que pena! – disse em voz alta antes de enviar a resposta – sinto tanta falta dela!

Enviou a resposta: 'OK. Quem sabe uma próxima vez.'

Deitou-se um pouco, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos, mirando o céu azul.

'Belo passeio. Abandonada por minha irmã e meu filhote. Arg!'

Poucas nuvens brancas passavam vagarosas. Aspirou o ar fresco. Talvez a própria companhia não fosse tão ruim, afinal. Até que de repente, sentiu um peso sobre sua pessoa:

\- Ai! – gritou, ao identificar o companheiro canino que retornara – o que é isso, rapaz? – indagou ao ver o pedaço de pano dourado na boca do amiguinho – Do que adianta eu lhe comprar brinquedos caros se você só se diverte com o que encontra por aí?

O cachorro balançava o tecido freneticamente, sem que sua dona compreendesse o que ele realmente queria.

\- Calma, filhotinho! O que é isso, afinal?

A jovem segurou o pano, abrindo-o. Parecia uma echarpe.

\- De quem você tirou isso, hem? Menino levado!

A moça olhou ao redor. Ninguém parecia estar dando por falta de nada.

\- Bom, façamos o seguinte – disse, trazendo bem para perto de si o canino – deixe-me colocar isso em você e por certo o dono verá e reclamará sua propriedade!

O cachorro, já com o adereço no pescoço, pareceu gostar da ideia, pois saiu em disparada, fazendo com que sua dona corresse atrás dele sem demora.

-Ah, não dessa vez! Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha e ficar surrupiando os pertences alheios!

Após uma breve corrida, o canino se aproximou do pequeno lago rodeado de árvores. A jovem, quase sem fôlego, agradeceu quando seu amiguinho de quatro patas parou embaixo de uma árvore, balançando alegremente o rabo.

\- E então? – indagou ela – o cansaço finalmente o venceu, criaturinha de Yavanna?

Ela estancou diante da visão que surgira a sua frente. A figura sentada junto à árvore acariciava seu amigo canino, fazendo-lhe perguntas:

\- Ei, amiguinho, o que você está fazendo aqui, hem? De onde veio? – inquiriu ao animal, enquanto olhava ao redor.

'Ele é meu.' Ela teve vontade de responder, todavia ver seu cachorro sendo acariciado e lambendo as mãos de Thórin Oakenshield era por demais surreal para que quaisquer palavras fossem produzidas por suas cordas vocais.

O anão buscou com os olhos por mais alguns instantes pela origem do companheiro inesperado, todavia ainda que mirasse em direção à jovem, não conseguia perceber a sua presença.

\- Bom, talvez você possa me ajudar a tomar uma decisão, amiguinho – disse, dirigindo-se ao cão – eu preciso dar uma resposta ainda hoje a um certo mago sobre uma certa demanda: Retornar ou não a minha terra natal. A vida aqui em Ered Luin é próspera. Meu povo está feliz, mas em nossos corações há um vazio que não conseguimos preencher. Como se não pertencêssemos a esse lugar.

A jovem olhou ao redor. 'Ered Luin? Do que ele está falando? Será algum louco muito, muito, mas muito parecido mesmo com Richard Armitage?', refletiu, estreitando os olhos, ' Mas... de qualquer forma, ele não é tão alto como o ator, nem tão baixo quanto imaginei um filho de Dúrin: 1,50m talvez... não é tão mais baixo do que ... eu... Mahal! Estou delirando!'

A voz do personagem a tirou de suas reflexões.

\- Hem? O que eu faço, pequeno amigo? Alguns querem ir... outros não... a decisão final coube a mim.

'Bem, só há uma forma de descobrir quem ou o que isso é.'Pensou ela.

\- Bom dia, senhor – cumprimentou – vejo que encontrou meu filhote!

O pretenso Thórin ignorou completamente a pergunta que lhe fora dirigida.

\- Ei! – insistiu ela – não está me ouvindo? – indagou, passando a mão pela frente dos olhos dele.

Nada.

'Por Mahal, ele realmente não consegue me ver ou me ouvir', disse consigo mesma, levando as mãos à boca.

'Mas consegue ver meu bebe! Por que será?'

\- De qualquer forma – prosseguiu o anão – o perigo se insinua. Minha cabeça está a prêmio, pelo que me disse o mago. Aqui já não é um lugar seguro para mim. E já estou com quase dois séculos de existência, não possuo filhos e meu coração se inflama cada vez que penso em Erebor, não seria nada mal ter a oportunidade de encarar novamente aquele dragão usurpador!

\- Não! – gritou a jovem – não vá! Só encontrará a morte – concluiu, ajoelhando-se junto ao anão e se entregando definitivamente àquele delírio.

Thórin pareceu sentir algo.

\- Você ouviu alguma coisa – sussurrou ao cãozinho – como uma vibração do ar?

O cachorro apenas balançava a calda.

A moça refletiu. 'Sentiu a vibração da minha voz? Então ele não me vê, nem me ouve mas... é capaz de sentir?'

Uma vontade arrebatadora tomou conta dela. Quis sorrir, imaginando as possibilidades. Ergueu a mão lentamente, aproximando-a da cabeleira negra. 'Mahal, eu sempre quis saber como seria tocar essa mechas...'

As pontas dos dedos se aproximaram dos fios, sentindo-os inacreditavelmente reais.

O sorriso surgiu na face feminina, radiante! O desejo de avançar queimando-lhe o peito!

' A mecha branca! Preciso tocar nela!'

Os dedos avançaram em direção aos fios desbotados, bem próximos ao rosto. Um descuido milimétrico fez com que a ponta dos dedos tocasse a pele do rosto do anão.

Thórin se virou, buscando de onde poderia ter vindo a sensação inesperada. A moça se assustou, afastando-se.

\- Parece que há alguma coisa errada acontecendo aqui – aspirou o ar, parecendo procurar por algo em especial – sente esse cheio? – indagou ao canino – uma fragrância feminina sem dúvida: água de colônia.

'Por Mahal, ele sentiu meu perfume!'

A jovem não se mexia, sentindo o coração disparado no peito e a respiração em um ritmo inacreditável.

\- Você trouxe alguma assombração consigo, pequeno amigo? – questionou, erguendo-se e dando alguns passos para trás.

A moça lamentou haver sido tão precipitada, contudo não seria por um perfume que Thórin Oakenshield se deixaria intimidar.

\- Nem em mil anos – disse o anão – eu recuaria diante de tão pouco.

Refez os passos, tomando o mesmo lugar de antes.

\- Se vai continuar aqui, senhora assombração, saiba que terá que se conformar com minha companhia.

A moça sorriu novamente. Thórin Oakenshield não decepcionava. Todavia, não estava mais distraído como antes, seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Ela estava certa de que ele sentiria até mesmo sua respiração.

'O que eu faço agora, rapaz?' – ela indagou mentalmente ao amigo canino, enquanto lhe acariciava o dorso.

Thórin percebeu o movimento incomum no pelo do animal e numa manobra digna de Dúrin pousou a mão por sobre a dela, segurando-a.

O cão se afastou, deixando que sua dona se entendesse com seu novo 'amigo'.

O anão custou a acreditar que entre seus dedos capturara outros, menores e mais delicados que os dele. 'Dedos femininos.' Pensou.

A jovem tentou escapar a cilada na qual caíra, todavia nem que o fim dos dias fosse iminente, Thórin deixaria que aquela mão lhe escapasse.

\- Que bruxaria é essa? – indagou ele, estendendo a mão em busca de mais algum sinal concreto que suas mãos pudessem tocar.

A mulher tentou se esquivar, mas a mão livre do anão conseguiu tocar seu rosto, recuando em seguida.

\- Você tem forma – disse ele, aspirando novamente o perfume – e cheiro. Não pode ser um fantasma.

O coração dela estava quase saindo pela garganta e a jovem percebeu que o melhor a fazer seria se render. Permaneceu alguns instantes sem se mover, enquanto Thórin aguçava os sentidos em busca de mais alguma pista.

Mirando a face intrigada do anão, ela não pode mais se conter e ergueu a mão dela lentamente, buscando entrelaçar seus dedos nos dedos da mão masculina que permanecia erguida. Thórin correspondeu, sentindo o tremor que vinha daquele corpo invisível e sorriu discretamente.

\- Não precisa ter medo de mim – disse, orgulhoso de haver ele mesmo vencido o próprio medo e dominado a aparição misteriosa – a menos que deseje me fazer algum mal.

'Eu seria incapaz disso.' Ela gostaria de ter respondido, mas não adiantaria, ele não conseguiria ouvir.

Thórin percebeu que ela deixara de lutar e suavizou a força de suas mãos, segurando-as agora com um pouco mais de gentileza enquanto estavam um diante do outro, ajoelhados.

A mulher estava tão hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis que a miravam sem vê-la, sentindo a fragrância amadeirada de Thórin, que quase não percebeu quando ele soltou suas mãos e começou a percorrer seus braços suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Um arrepio a trouxe de volta do transe, enquanto sentia o inacreditável toque.

Thórin percebeu quando os pelos dos braços dela se eriçaram, encorajando-o a chegar aos ombros, ao pescoço e sentindo uma ausência...

\- Onde estão seus cabelos? – indagou ele, sem saber que os mesmos se encontravam presos em um coque improvisado com um lápis.

O anão prosseguiu o trajeto, encontrando o objeto por ele desconhecido.

\- Ah! Aqui está – disse Thórin, desfazendo o coque e permitindo que as mechas fossem libertadas de sua prisão.

\- Seus cabelos são claros ou escuros? – indagou ele, enquanto as mãos percorriam a cabeleira invisível.

A jovem baixou a cabeça. Thórin sentiu um que de tristeza no gesto e envolveu o rosto dela com suas mãos.

\- Por que não me responde? – perguntou, passando o polegar pela bochecha incrivelmente corada.

Uma possibilidade surgiu na mente do anão.

\- Você pode falar?

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa.

\- Por que não fala?

A ausência de resposta dando tempo para que Thórin vislumbrasse outra possibilidade.

\- Já sei. Você pode falar, mas eu não posso ouvir, da mesma forma que não posso ver?

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa novamente.

\- E você pode me ver e ouvir?

Outra resposta afirmativa foi dada.

\- Bom, isso é um problema – comentou ele.

Thórin acariciou a face por mais alguns instantes e outra pergunta lhe veio em mente.

\- Você tem o rosto liso. O que você é? Uma humana?

A resposta afirmativa novamente.

\- E o que veio fazer aqui? Veio em resposta às minhas reflexões sobre Erebor?

Houve uma negativa.

\- Sabe do que se trata?

Respondeu afirmativamente.

\- Acha que deveria ir?

Nenhum movimento. Thórin refinou a pergunta.

\- Deseja que eu vá?

Uma negativa.

\- Mas eu devo ir?

Uma afirmativa.

\- Então por que não deseja que eu vá? Teme por minha vida?

Mais uma afirmação.

Thórin sentiu algo lhe revolver por dentro ante a afeição invisível que experimentava, desejoso de saber mais sobre ela.

\- E então? Seus cabelos são claros?

Balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

O anão tentava formar em sua mente uma imagem que fosse daquela aparição inesperada. Meneou a cabeça. 'Isso é loucura', pensou. Todavia, suas mãos no rosto feminino lhe transmitiam sensações diversas, a situação inusitada atiçando seus sentidos. Queria saber mais. Precisava saber mais.

\- Sua pele é clara? – prosseguiu.

A jovem confirmou novamente.

\- Hum... vou demorar muito para saber como você é se continuar assim respondendo apenas sim e não – sussurrou, aproximando o rosto ao dela, sentindo mais uma vez a fragrância.

O coração do filho de Dúrin bateu mais forte, imaginando uma possibilidade. A impetuosidade jamais fizera parte de suas qualidades de amante. Sempre fora discreto, quase distante. Fato era que desistira há tempos de encontrar uma companheira, porém, admitia que nos últimos tempos, fosse pelo fogo do dragão que lhe corroia o peito, fosse pela solidão de ser o Rei no Exílio, Thórin sentia ganas de dividir seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos e algo mais, porém jamais encontra alguém capaz de ver além da figura do Senhor do _Khazâd_...

\- Sei que aqui entre minhas mãos há uma boca – sussurrou, esquecendo-se por um segundo de quem era e passando o polegar pelos os lábios femininos – e já que só me resta o sentido do tato...

Thorin aproximou seus lábios dos lábios femininos, sentindo a essência de água de colônia. O toque úmido inevitável fez a moça estremecer. As mãos dela buscaram pelos ombros tão reais quanto o beijo, suave a princípio e intenso após alguns instantes.

Quando ambos necessitavam de fôlego, os lábios se separaram, mas não muito.

\- Veio me dar um motivo para ficar? – sussurrou ele.

'Como se você fosse capaz de desistir de Erebor por mim!'

\- Sim, eu sei – Ele pareceu ouvir – Sou senhor de meu povo, não poderia desistir dessa jornada por nada nem por ninguém, todavia, Mahal, seria muito mais difícil partir se houvesse alguém – disse, baixando a cabeça – mas não há, nem nunca haverá. Tudo isso dever ser apenas um delírio louco.

A garota estremeceu ante a possibilidade de que ele simplesmente se fosse. Aproximou novamente seus lábios dos dele ofertando um beijo renovado, apaixonado, com sabor de desespero. Thórin a abraçou ainda mais firmemente, garantindo-lhe a permanência.

Ele já não se permitia abrir os olhos, pois o que a visão lhe negava, seus outros sentidos confirmavam. As mãos percorriam o rosto, os cabelos e a pele, enquanto os lábios quentes e úmidos lhe confirmavam que havia alguém em seus braços... como há muito tempo não havia...

' Se isso não é real, então já não sei o que é a realidade.' Refletiu ele.

'Mahal, não permita que esse momento termine!'. Rogou ela.

\- Thórin Oakenshield! Onde você está? Preciso de uma resposta!

Eles separaram os lábios ante o chamado do Peregrino Cinzento.

\- Não... – Thórin sussurrou – Mahal, não agora! – suplicou, encostando a testa na dela.

A jovem percebeu que o mágico momento se aproximava de seu final e depositou um beijo casto sobre os lábios ainda úmidos, liberando Thórin de seus braços.

O anão, relutantemente acompanhou o gesto.

\- Esteja aqui quando eu voltar – sussurrou – talvez no próximo Outono.

Thórin ergueu-se, indo ao encontro do mago, sem, contudo, deixar de olhar ocasionalmente para o lugar onde sabia que ela estava.

\- Estou aqui, Gandalf! – cumprimentou com um aceno.

\- E então, Thórin? Como ficamos?

\- Pode marcar o encontro na casa do Ladrão. Minha resposta é sim.

\- Excelente! Sabia que o sangue Dúrin não se negaria!

O anão assentiu.

\- E aquele, quem é? – questionou o mago, apontando para o cachorro.

\- Não estou certo. Apareceu não sei de onde. Gostaria de saber...

\- Gostaria? Por quê? – Gandalf parecia intrigado.

\- Por que se eu soubesse de onde ele veio, eu estaria lá – disse – 'Com ela.' Completou mentalmente.

A moça sentiu algo morno em seu peito ante as palavras do herdeiro de Dúrin.

Gandalf coçou a barba, pressentindo algo.

\- Vou comunicar aos outros a minha decisão e convocar as famílias dos anões – finalizou o anão, tomando seu caminho. O cheiro da água de colônia ainda o entorpecendo. Olhou para trás.

\- O que foi Thórin? Ainda há alguma dúvida sobre sua partida?

O anão fitou Gandalf e o invisível alternamente.

\- Thórin?

Oakenshield baixou os olhos.

\- Se houver algo aqui que o esteja deixando em dúvida eu preciso saber. Nossa jornada não admitirá que se olhe para trás.

\- Eu não estou olhando para trás, mago – retorquiu ele.

\- Não? E para onde está olhando, posso saber?

Thórin sorriu.

\- Para frente. Para o próximo Outono – finalizou, antes de se retirar.

A jovem não pode evitar que seus olhos marejassem. Não haveria um próximo Outono...

O mago cinzento aproximou-se da árvore onde Thórin havia estado. Mirou o animalzinho e a echarpe em seu pescoço.

A moça observava petrificada. Não se moveria ainda que quisesse.

\- Um adereço incomum para uma criaturinha como você, amiguinho – disse, aproximando-se do bichinho e retirando o tecido que cobria o pescoço do pequeno.

Uma árvore de Mallorn adornava o objeto inusitado.

\- Galadriel... – sussurrou o mago, voltando a olhar para o bichinho – o que pretende?


	2. De Coroas e de Lábios

Ela segurava em suas mãos a echarpe dourada. Sentia a maciez do tecido com as pontas dos dedos.

'Mahal, não parece mesmo ser coisa desse mundo!'.

Não havia compreendido bem o porquê de o mago não haver ficado com ela para si. Deixara-a junto ao seu queridinho cãozinho Jon Snow que a devolvera a ela.

Encostou a echarpe no rosto e fechou os olhos, enquanto se recordava do momento mágico que vivenciara ao lado de...

\- Oh! My Gooooooood! – disse, levantando-se do sofá e deixando o tecido sobre o mesmo – eu vou ficar louca, se é que já não estou!

Andou de um lado ao outro da sala, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o melhor seria não pensar mais naquilo. Olhou novamente o objeto dourado.

\- Você vai para a última gaveta do meu guarda-roupa!

No entanto, quando suas mãos tocaram o tecido, a pequena árvore de Mallon começou a brilhar e a mulher estremeceu, sem conseguir soltá-lo.

* * *

Thórin resmungava consigo mesmo. Ameaçara Dwalin de morte! Como havia sido capaz disso? Como pode? Dwalin! Seu _irmão de armas!*_. Como podia estar duvidando dele? Uma guerra ocorrendo lá fora e ele a duvidar da lealdade de seus irmãos!

\- Não – sussurrou a pequena sombra em seu coração – ele a quer... ele quer a pedra... todos a querem... vieram aqui por ela... e não por lealdade a você...

Ele quase podia ouvi-la a lhe dar conselhos de como um Rei Sob a Montanha deveria se comportar. Ela rastejava dentro dele. Aquela serpente dourada.

\- Ouro... – Thórin delirou – ela é dourada como ouro, vai me tornar ainda mais rico se eu ouvir o que tem a me dizer...

* * *

A jovem sentiu o corpo leve e aos poucos sua consciência retornava. O chão frio e duro estava sob ela, todavia, sem entender por que, não havia sensação alguma de desconforto. Abriu os olhos e sentou, enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- Mahal! O que é isso? – murmurou, sem encontrar forças em suas pernas para conseguir se levantar.

Havia ruínas diante de seus olhos. Por todos os lados as pedras rachadas e acima de si o teto alto, tão alto quanto...

\- Não pode ser! – disse para si mesma – ou pode?

Olhou a echarpe em suas mãos.

\- Sim. Pode.

Um ruído chamou a atenção dela, levando-a a se esconder atrás dos escombros mais próximos. Passos que naquele imenso vazio ecoavam livremente. O som causado pelas pisadas firmes de Thórin acercavam-se a medida que o anão caminhava em sua direção.

A jovem observou surgir no vazio a imagem quase inacreditável. Sorriu ao vê-lo usando a coroa. Sabia que ele merecia, contudo, uma lembrança amarga mitigou sua alegria, ao se recordar de como ele ficara ao assumir o papel de Rei Sob a Montanha.

\- Vou esganar todos eles – ela podia ouvir Thórin proclamar a quem pudesse ouvir – vou matar um por um até que se decidam a devolver o que é meu!

'Mahal!', ela lamentou.

Comovida com o estado do anão, ela deixou seu esconderijo. Ele não poderia vê-la, afinal.

A jovem se aproximou um pouco mais, até sentir os olhos em fúria de Thórin sobre ela.

\- Quem é você? – ele gritou, caminhando em sua direção.

Ela ficou sem reação, dando alguns passos para trás e perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu sem conseguir fugir. Ele podia vê-la!

\- Pertence aos fugitivos de Valle?

Ela negou, com um meneio de cabeça.

\- É mentira! – ele estava insano – só pode ter vindo de lá! Ainda não houve tempo da notícia se espalhar! – afirmou, enquanto agarrava o pulso dela para que não se levantasse.

A mulher desviou o rosto. Ele era mesmo terrível em sua ira.

Contudo, após alguns segundos, ele já não dizia nada. Aos poucos, ela se armou com a coragem do impossível e voltou a olhar o rosto do anão. Ele parecia confuso, porém não menos furioso.

\- Quem é você – murmurou, percorrendo com os olhos os detalhes da face dela – há algo familiar...

O coração feminino batia em um ritmo inacreditável. A respiração acelerada revelou a ele que havia algo por trás da presença dela ali.

Thórin fechou os olhos e aspirou a fragrância, reconhecendo-a em um segundo.

\- Não é a primeira vez que preciso imobilizá-la pela mão.

A jovem ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, temendo pela reação dele. Todavia, boa parte da insanidade parecia ter sido mandada embora, fato que a encorajou a costurar uma pergunta.

\- Como soube?

Thórin esboçou um sorriso.

\- Água de colônia... – sussurrou ele.

Ela também quis sorrir. Olhou para o pulso que ele segurava. O anão se deu conta da força desnecessária da qual fazia uso e a soltou.

\- Eu sinto muito – disse ele ao se ajoelhar diante dela, enquanto a moça permanecia sentada no chão.

Vendo-se livre da pressão que a detivera antes, ela aproximou a mão do rosto dele, em um toque tímido.

\- Está perdoado – respondeu ela – você não tinha como saber.

O anão franziu o cenho, inquietando sua companhia.

\- Algo errado? – ela indagou.

\- Sua voz...

\- O que tem ela?

\- É a primeira vez que a ouço.

\- Ah... Não gostou do que ouviu? – ela perguntou, matreira.

Ele sorriu. Os olhos masculinos percorreram as formas femininas até chegarem ao rosto e se fixarem nos olhos.

\- Não tanto quanto gostei do que vi.

O queixo dela amoleceu.

'Mahal, eu vou morrer!', pensou.

Thórin ergueu a mão a fim de alcançar o rosto que o mirava e os dedos calejados tocaram a face macia. O polegar passou pela boca morna, despertando no anão a lembrança do beijo.

\- Então era você que estava por trás do vazio? – disse ele.

Ela apenas assentiu.

\- Como?

\- Eu não sei...

\- Como pode não saber – indagou, sem conseguir se conformar.

Temendo que ele se irritasse ela pensou que seria melhor revelar logo o que sabia antes que o vulcão entrasse em erupção novamente.

\- Tudo o que sei – principiou – é que vim de outro mundo. Fui trazida aqui por essa echarpe. Por favor não me pergunte mais nada. Eu não saberia responder.

Os olhos dela marejaram, receando que ele não acreditasse e aquele momento tivesse fim.

Thórin olhou-a com cuidado, tentando ler a verdade sob as expressões e as palavras da humana. Não parecia haver mentira em seus olhos.

\- Como pode pretender que eu acredite que você veio de outro mundo?

\- Não pretendo nada... é só... a verdade.

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Sabe o que penso? Que você está a zombar de mim. Como isso pode ser possível?

\- Não sei... eu juro!

Ele a olhou longamente. Não poderia ser uma ilusão. Ele a tocava. Ela era real. Não parecia pertencer a nenhum povo que ele conhecia. Aquelas roupas...

Suspirou, decidindo conceder a ela o benefício da dúvida.

\- Sabe tanto quanto eu, então...

\- Sim, quer dizer... talvez um pouco mais...

\- Como assim?

\- Eu... vim de um mundo onde... sua história está escrita e é apenas ... uma história...

\- O que está dizendo?

\- Uma história escrita em um livro. Um livro que eu já li.

Thórin franzia o cenho, sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Por isso sabia de sua jornada pra Erebor... você se recorda disso?

Uma luz acendeu no coração _kuzd_.

\- Sim... – ele sussurrou – você me disse que temia por minha vida...

\- Isso.

\- E por quê? O que julga saber?

\- Eu não sei se devo contar... – disse ela, desviando o rosto.

\- Por que mais estaria aqui?

\- Eu não sei...

Thórin estreitou os olhos. As respostas vagas começavam a irritá-lo, abrindo caminho para a serpente.

\- Eu não sei quem você é, aparição, mas sei que meu destino não pode estar escrito em lugar algum. Quer saber o que acho? Acho que você foi mandada por meus inimigos para me confundir. É isso que acho – afirmou, antes de esmurrar o chão e direcionar a ela seu olhar mais mortal. O louco parecia haver retornado e ele se ergueu, dando as costas a ela.

A jovem não conseguia se levantar. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que se a iniciativa de aproximação não fosse tomada por ele, de nada adiantaria. Thórin era passional demais.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. O anão olhou por sobre o ombro.

\- Ainda está ai? Pensei que já houvesse intuído que sua presença aqui não é mais desejada.

Os olhos dela marejaram novamente. Como ele podia ser tão frio? 'Maldito ouro', pensou.

\- E era?

\- Era o que, humana? – indagou ele por sobre o ombro.

\- Minha presença. Algum dia você... a desejou?

A ira fez com que ele se voltasse para sua interlocutora novamente.

'Ponto pra mim.' Pensou ela.

Ele se abaixou, apoiando-se em uma das pernas. Havia algo que Thórin gostaria de dizer, mas não sabia exatamente o que era. Apenas que era forte. Se era ira ou desejo, a confusão em sua mente já não conseguia distinguir. Fitou-a intensamente.

\- O que sabe sobre meus desejos, humana? – inquiriu entre os dentes – Nada!

\- Sei do monstro que lhe corrói o peito! – gritou instintivamente. Não suportava vê-lo sucumbindo daquela forma.

A reação dela pegou Thórin desprevenido. A jovem resolveu aproveitar o momento de hesitação do anão.

\- Sei da serpente dourada que sussurra a seu ouvido palavras de traição que não existem! Sei de seu povo morrendo lá fora em uma guerra para defender seu lar, enquanto você está aqui mergulhado em ouro e desconfiança! De que lhe adianta essa coroa sobre sua cabeça, Thórin? Tudo o que lhe é mais precioso de verdade está... se... perdendo!

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas mais lentamente do que as outras e a voz dela já falhava.

Ele não dizia nada. Tampouco saíra do lugar. A humana percebeu a luta interior. Chegou a sentir pena dele, lá ajoelhado à sua frente, sem saber que rumo tomar. Abrandou o coração e sorriu um sorriso triste, aguardando pela reação de seu rei.

\- Era – disse ele, antes de baixar a cabeça.

Ela piscou, sem compreender o significado da palavra.

\- Era o quê?

\- Sua presença... – ele ergueu os olhos – era desejada.

A mulher suspirou, desarmando-se. A insanidade o deixara novamente.

\- E ainda é?

Ele não erguia a cabeça.

\- É, caso deseje... ficar...

Ela viu naquela trégua a chance de ajudá-lo.

\- Desejo que reescreva seu destino – disse em um sussurro, passando a mão pelo rosto dele – que seja o Rei que seu povo sempre viu em você e não uma marionete daquela serpente maldita.

Thórin fechou os olhos. O réptil se insinuava novamente. Ele cerrou o punho, desejando mandá-lo de volta às profundezas de Arda, até que sentiu as mãos femininas segurando seu rosto.

\- Fique comigo – a mulher sussurrou – não com ela.

O hálito morno chegou ao rosto do anão e a boca que lhe falava baixinho lhe convidava irresistivelmente.

\- Eu gostaria tanto de te beijar agora – disse ele.

\- Por que não beija?

\- Você merece mais do que um... escravo de uma serpente – respondeu ele, fechando os olhos.

As mãos dela se moveram pelo rosto dele até seus dedos encontrarem a coroa e começarem a retirá-la. Thórin abriu os olhos e suas mãos seguraram os pulsos dela. A mulher não disse nada. Não com a boca. A troca de olhares pareceu durar uma vida, até que exausto, ele baixou a cabeça e ela colocou a coroa no chão, antes de passar carinhosamente as mãos pelas mechas negras e grisalhas.

\- Pronto – sussurrou a humana – já não é mais escravo, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Os olhos de Thórin buscaram pela coroa abandonada no chão, todavia a mão feminina em seu rosto fez com que ele voltasse a olhar para ela.

\- E então? – indagou ela – O que prefere? A coroa de ouro frio e sem vida ou meus lábios quentes e úmidos?

Não houve tempo para reflexões. Thórin segurou-a pela nuca trazendo os lábios dela de encontro aos seus mais violentamente do que ele pretendera em um beijo cheio de ânsia, desejo e necessidade. O gosto da boca misturado ao gosto do sangue dos lábios e de repente já não havia mais ninguém.

Thórin olhou em volta. Nada além da sua coroa. O anão soltou um berro de desespero. Que castigo era aquele que Mahal o estava enviando? Pegou em suas mãos o símbolo da realeza colocando-o novamente em sua cabeça. Contudo, a coroa parecia pesada e ele já não estava certo de que queria continuar a usá-la. Vagou pelos salões em escombros da Montanha Solitária, desejando expulsar a serpente e implorando a _Mahal_ que trouxesse a echarpe de volta.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

 _*Irmão de armas!-_ Expressão usada na Fic 'A Promessa' pela querida JustAnotherGirl94.

Vão lá! A história é maravilhosa!


	3. A Rainha Dourada

A jovem repousava deitada no sofá da sala. Passava da meia-noite, contudo, o sono teimava em não lhe fazer companhia. No lugar dele, seu queridinho Jon Snow a olhava, balançando a calda como se aguardasse alguma reação ou ordem de sua protetora. No entanto, o pensamento dela vagava longe... pelas vastas colinas da Terra-Média, ou melhor, pelo interior das Montanhas de Arda... uma em especial... Erebor...

O filhotinho emitiu um pequeno uivo, tentando novamente atrair a atenção dela, querendo dizer que ele estava ali, caso ela precisasse. Funcionou. A jovem olhou em sua direção, ensaiando um pequeno sorriso e estendendo a mão a fim de acariciar aquela cabecinha meiga.

\- O que será que aconteceu com Thórin, Jon? Será que ele está bem?

O cachorrinho balançou a calda ainda mais rápido, contente por ser objeto do carinho daquela a quem amava.

\- Oh! O que estou dizendo? Eu sei o que aconteceu...

Ela levou a mão ao rosto. Os olhos marejaram a ponto de uma pequena lágrima escorrer pela face clara. A morte de Thórin não era nenhuma novidade, todavia antes daquela experiência que ela ainda não havia conseguido compreender completamente, ele era apenas um personagem. Um personagem extraordinariamente querido, não tinha como negar, porém apenas um personagem. Tal realidade mudara profundamente nos últimos tempos. Thórin era de carne e osso agora. Ela o havia tocado. O mero pensamento de uma lâmina perfurando o peito dele era doloroso demais.

Jon Snow uivou novamente, chamando a atenção de sua dona que fez uma expressão consternada ao mirar o que ele trazia em sua boca.

\- Ah, não, amiguinho! Não tenho energia para isso. – disse ela ao ver a echarpe – O que eu encontraria? O corpo dele estendido no gelo? Ou sendo velado pelos seus amigos ou...

Parou de falar. As palavras doíam muito, quase tanto quanto os pensamentos. Jon encostou a echarpe em seu braço. Ela observou a pequena árvore desenhada, reluzindo de forma incomum.

Oh! Não! – disse ela, ao sentir o mundo girar novamente.

A jovem se viu de pé em meio a uma clareira. A grama verde predominava, porém havia árvores esparsas compondo a paisagem. Olhando a frente, ela percebeu o terreno que se elevava em uma colina convidativa. Parecia haver uma ravina ou precipício no final da subida. Jon correu, fazendo com que ela o seguisse. O coração da moça estava acelerado. 'Será que...?'

Sua suspeita foi confirmada quando ela viu Thórin sentado com as costas apoiadas em uma rocha no ponto mais alto da colina. Aproximou-se lentamente e percebeu que ele estava de olhos fechados. Agradeceu secretamente a _Mahal_ pela graça concedida.

Thórin parecia tão tranquilo. Ela podia perceber os músculos da face relaxados e a ausência do vinco na testa. Aproximou-se sem saber se, desta vez, ele a veria ou não.

Jon, parecendo compreender o que ocorria, ficou um pouco atrás de sua protetora.

O coração dela batia mais forte a medida que se aproximava de seu herói. O descendente de Dúrin, a mais nobre das sete linhagens dos anões. 'Anões?', pensou ela mirando a figura a sua frente, 'só se fosse em comparação aos elfos da primeira Era que mediam quase dois metros de altura!' Thórin não era tão mais baixo assim do que ela que, com seus 1,58m, se considerava quase uma anã. 'Uma anã', sorriu ao se imaginar ao lado dele, 'até que não seria nada mal...'

A jovem chegou mais perto. Apenas alguns passos a separavam de Thórin agora. Ela notou algo. Um movimento quase imperceptível nos lábios.

'Um sorriso?', suspeitou.

\- É você, minha aparição dourada? – ela pode ouvi-lo indagar, sem, todavia, abrir os olhos.

A moça não conseguiu responder nada. As batidas em seu peito quase insuportáveis de tão fortes.

\- Não adianta se ocultar no silêncio. – Thórin prosseguiu – Posso sentir seu perfume. Água de Colônia... Temo apenas abrir os olhos e não conseguir vê-la.

Ela venceu a distância entre eles, dando mais alguns passos e se ajoelhando ante o Filho de Dúrin. Estendeu a mão a fim de tocar a face dele, confirmando assim sua presença.

Thórin inclinou levemente o rosto, em busca do contato ansiado.

\- Eu não a ouço ainda. Será como da primeira vez que nos encontramos? Apenas o toque no silêncio e no vazio?

Não houve resposta. Ela não tinha coragem de tentar. Receava que ele não escutasse sua voz.

Thórin tocou a mão que estava em seu rosto e seguiu com os dedos pelo braço feminino, alcançando o ombro e em seguida a nuca, puxando-a ao encontro dele. Os lábios se tocaram, reconhecendo-se. Havia familiaridade, mas também havia fogo. Ele a envolveu enquanto os braços dela se colocavam ao redor do pescoço dele. Quase não havia espaço para a respiração. O desejo de mergulharem um no outro se impondo como prioridade absoluta. Somente, quando os pulmões necessitaram de ar, as bocas se separaram e ela não conseguiu conter a exclamação.

\- _Mahal!_ Ainda morro disso!

Thórin sorriu ao perceber que a voz dela chegava aos seus ouvidos.

\- O que foi? – indagou ela.

\- Eu posso ouvi-la. – respondeu ele – Prometa-me que não irá desaparecer se eu abrir os olhos.

\- Isso não depende de mim. – lamentou – Nunca dependeu...

\- Que _Mahal_ tenha piedade, então. – disse antes de abrir os olhos e ver diante dele sua aparição dourada.

Pelo brilho dos olhos masculinos a jovem percebeu que seus temores haviam sido afastados.

\- Você ainda está aqui.

\- Sim, estou.

\- Por quanto tempo?

\- Não sei dizer. A echarpe me leva e me trás quando quer... – disse olhando ligeiramente para trás em direção do animalzinho que segurava o tecido.

Thórin inclinou a cabeça, mirando a criaturinha que jazia atrás da jovem.

\- Olá, amiguinho. Obrigado por trazê-la.

Ela riu.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

\- Eu também falo com Jon, assim como você.

\- Jon?

\- Jon Snow. É o nome dele.

\- Jon Snow – repetiu ele, dirigindo-se ao amigo canino.

O cachorrinho pareceu apreciar o cumprimento.

\- Ele gostou de você – ela comentou.

\- Nos demos bem desde o início.

\- É. Eu me lembro da primeira vez em que nos encontramos.

Thórin baixou os olhos.

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

\- Nada. É que...

Silêncio. A jovialidade inicial parecia estar abandonando o descendente de Dúrin e uma sombra se acercou.

\- O que foi, Thórin?

\- Eu gostaria que você... não tivesse me visto daquele jeito. Em Erebor...

Algo morno surgiu no peito da jovem.

\- Eu não vi nada que já não soubesse. – disse tentando consolá-lo – E agora que o tenho aqui, em meus braços, estou tão aliviada... pensei que você...

\- Que eu o quê?

\- Que você tivesse morrido.

Thórin riu.

\- Eu morri . – confirmou – depois que você desapareceu, os acontecimentos seguiram seu curso. Abandonei minha insanidade e fui para a batalha. O final não poderia ser outro...

A moça franziu o cenho.

\- Mas você está aqui!

\- Já morri muitas vezes. A história sempre se repete.

\- Então... você sabe? Do livro?

\- Sei.

\- Mas quando nos encontramos em Erebor você não sabia!

\- Fazia parte da história não saber... – ele disse, sorrindo diante da ingenuidade dela – E quando eu não estou nela, venho para cá. Para ficar sozinho e ser apenas eu mesmo.

A jovem baixou a cabeça e deixou transparecer a tristeza que se acercou. Thórin percebeu.

\- O que houve?

\- Você sente?

\- Sinto o quê?

\- A morte. O sofrimento. Todas as vezes?

\- Claro que sim.

\- Que pena... eu gostaria de poder fazer algo...

O anão franziu o cenho.

\- Está com pena de mim, mocinha? – questionou, interrompendo-a.

Ela ergueu os olhos, temendo havê-lo irritado.

\- Eu não... quer dizer... eu não quis ofendê-lo...

Thórin virou o rosto.

\- Se acha que não sou capaz de vivenciar as provações e batalhas que me foram atribuídas, creio que não me conhece como julga conhecer.

A jovem suspirou.

\- Talvez eu realmente não o conheça de fato. Não conheço nada além do que li e do que...

A frase inacabada fez o anão voltar a olhá-la.

\- E do quê?

Ela o fitou.

\- Do que imaginei.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Imaginou?

Ela ruborizou. Como iria explicar? Buscou em si a maneira mais simples possível de expressar uma realidade que ele não conhecia.

\- Em meu mundo, lemos suas histórias...

\- E?

\- E alguns de nós escrevem sobre o que leem. Criamos novas histórias. E sobre você há muitas.

O anão piscou, parecendo compreender algo.

\- Deve ser isso então.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Os sonhos que tenho com vidas diferentes da minha. Outros rumos, outras pessoas e até...

Ele sorriu, insinuante.

\- Outras mulheres. – completou.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

Thórin sorriu ainda mais, diante do ciúme que ele mesmo desejou provocar.

\- Contudo – prosseguiu tocando a face clara – nunca havia sido assim.

\- Assim como? – indagou ainda brava.

\- Real.

A declaração dele a desarmou, levando embora o ciúme nascente.

O anão a beijou novamente, mas não mergulhou nos lábios dela. Uma dúvida sobre algo que ela havia dito ainda o intrigava. Ele separou a boca da dela, antes de lhe dirigir a palavra novamente.

\- Eu quero perguntar algo a você.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Você disse que escrevem sobre mim.

\- Sim.

\- E você? Também escreve?

Ela baixou os olhos.

\- O que houve? Não posso crer que minha pergunta possa tê-la ofendido.

\- Eu comecei uma história, mas ainda não terminei...

\- E você se importaria em me dizer algum detalhe sobre... sua história?

\- Bom. Não. Não me importaria.

\- Então me conte. O que escreveu?

\- Bem... para começar eu... não deixo que morra em Erebor. Pelo menos não naquela guerra.

Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você realmente sente pena de mim.

\- Não. Não é isso! – ela exclamou, brava – Não é pena desejar as pessoas que amamos não morram!

O queixo de Thórin caiu. O anão permaneceu com a boca entreaberta por um bom tempo, antes de conseguir dizer algo.

\- 'As pessoas que amamos' – ele repetiu.

Ela ruborizou novamente, baixando a cabeça. Ele tocou o queixo dela, forçando-a a mirá-lo nos olhos. O rosto dele estava austero.

\- Faz ideia do que disse? – ele indagou.

\- Eu disse o que sinto.

Thórin a olhava. Intenso. Absorvendo o que lhe fora dito. As palavras procurando o caminho.

\- Eu... quer dizer... ninguém... nunca...

Ela compreendeu o que ele tentava explicar.

\- Não brinque comigo, Rei Sob a Montanha! Quer me convencer de que nunca nenhuma mulher disse que o amava?

Thórin estreitou os olhos. Ela julgava novamente que o conhecia mais do que a ele mesmo.

\- Não preciso convencer a ninguém de nada, mocinha. Você é quem precisa me convencer do contrário me mostrando em qual parte da história algo sequer parecido acontece. – concluiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

A jovem abriu a boca, todavia não encontrou os argumentos solicitados.

\- Céus! – ela exclamou.

Eles se olharam por um bom tempo. Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, sentindo-se feliz por haver perdido aquela discussão. Ele a envolveu novamente em seus braços, sendo surpreendido pela palavra que saiu da boca dela.

\- Droga. – sussurrou.

\- O quê?

Ela desviou o rosto. Não conseguiria dizer aquilo olhando para ele.

\- É que na minha história... além de não deixar que você morra eu... como tantas escritoras... lhe consigo uma companheira...

Ele baixou os olhos por um momento, erguendo-os em seguida, divertidos.

\- Muita gentileza de sua parte.

A jovem esmurrou o ombro dele, em reprimenda.

Thórin apenas riu.

\- Agora entendo por que acha que não sou capaz de suportar minhas batalhas, se em sua opinião um golpe desses poderia provocar em mim algo além de cócegas.

\- Arg! – disse ela – Você é impossível!

\- Shiii – sussurrou ele, pondo o dedo nos lábios raivosos – não vai terminar de me contar sobre sua história?

\- Está mesmo muito interessado, não é?

\- Em sua história? Sim, muito.

O sorriso travesso não abandonava os lábios do anão e os olhos dele brilhavam. Ela acalmou novamente o ciúme ao se dar conta de como amava aquele Thórin mais tranquilo, mais jovial. Ele merecia momentos como aquele.

\- Está bem. Então ouça.

Ele assentiu.

\- Eu criei uma companheira para você e agora eu estou morta de ciúmes da minha Rainha Dourada! – ela concluiu, cruzando os braços.

\- Dourada?

\- Sim.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Parecia tentar se lembrar de algo.

\- Bom. Em meus sonhos – frisou ele – existiram morenas... ruivas... até loiras... mas uma mulher dourada...

Ela quis se ressentir da falta de memória dele para com sua história, porém antes que expressasse verbalmente sua mágoa, Thórin pareceu recordar...

\- Ah... espere... sim... houve algo... mas eu me recordo apenas vagamente de alguns incidentes, muita raiva e... – ele fechou os olhos – um beijo.

Ela reclinou a cabeça.

\- Acho que é porque ainda não terminei a história.

Thórin assentiu.

\- Entendo. – disse, sorrindo misteriosamente – E por que não termina?

Ela se ressabiou.

\- Quer saber o que acontece depois do beijo, então?

\- Ah, sim, eu quero! – disse, olhando-a com intensidade – minha aparição dourada.

O coração dela disparou novamente em seu peito.

\- Por que você fica me chamando assim?

\- Do que mais eu poderia te chamar? Você é toda clara... e brilha... Além disso...

\- Além disso...

\- Você nunca me disse seu nome...

\- Ah...

Eles se olharam durante um breve instante.

\- E então? – ele indagou.

\- Então o quê?

\- Não vai me dizer seu nome?

\- Sim... claro... é que... não sei qual dos dois dizer...

\- Como assim? Você também tem um nome... oculto? Como os anões?

\- Não... quer dizer... tenho o meu nome de escritora...

\- Então é esse que eu quero saber.

\- É... Soi...

Thórin sorriu.

\- Soi parece com sol... que também é dourado.

Ela sorriu.

\- Como consegue pensar nessas coisas?

\- Bem. Não é em nomes que eu estou pensando agora... Soi.

\- E em que O Rei Sob a Montanha está pensando? Posso saber?

Ele a envolveu novamente em seus braços e sussurrou, aproximando os lábios.

\- Eu estou pensando, minha Rainha Dourada, no que acontece depois... daquele beijo.

Ela tremia, enquanto os lábios em fogo se encontravam novamente.


	4. O Amor dos Khazâd

_(Do capítulo anterior)_

 _\- Como assim? Você também tem um nome... oculto? Como os anões?_

 _\- Não... quer dizer... tenho o meu nome de escritora..._

 _\- Então é esse que eu quero saber._

 _\- É... Soi..._

 _Thórin sorriu._

 _\- Soi parece com sol... que também é dourado._

 _Ela sorriu._

 _\- Como consegue pensar nessas coisas?_

 _\- Bem. Não é em nomes que eu estou pensando agora... Soi._

 _\- E em que O Rei Sob a Montanha está pensando? Posso saber?_

 _Ele a envolveu novamente em seus braços e sussurrou, aproximando os lábios._

 _\- Eu estou pensando, minha Rainha Dourada, no que acontece depois... daquele beijo._

 _A jovem tremia, enquanto os lábios em fogo se encontravam novamente._

Ela sentia o corpo do anão sobre si, enquanto o seu próprio corpo repousava sobre a grama. O beijo, arrebatador a princípio, tornara-se cálido, morno, macio. Quem diria que um representante dos filhos de Aule, conhecidos por seu comportamento atrevido, grosseiro e sem modos, poderia beijar daquela forma! A jovem sentia-se inebriada, sem forças para reagir, por assim dizer, quando de uma hora para a outra, o beijo cessou.

A moça abriu os olhos e viu diante dela a face de Thorin com um sorriso quase decepcionado.

\- Algo errado? – ela perguntou.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ele respondeu.

\- Pelo que exatamente você sente muito, Rei Sob a Montanha? Por seu beijo arrebatador? Por seus lábios mornos? Por seu rosto perfeito? Por...

\- Ora, ora, ora... – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer – se é assim que você me descreve em sua história, eu realmente gostaria de poder lê-la.

O anão voltou a olhá-la, deliciando-se com a reação que causara.

Ela sorriu, esquecendo-se do que ele havia começado a dizer.

\- Eu preciso ir. – comentou baixinho. Sinto que me chamam. A história deve recomeçar em breve.

A expressão no rosto feminino foi de consternação.

\- Então essa é sua vida? Apenas isso? Um ciclo sem fim de perdas e batalhas? Para mim parece mais uma condenação...

Thórin passou a mão pelos cabelos claros que envolviam a face de sua aparição dourada.

\- Costumava ser. – sussurrou – Agora não mais. Há um raio de sol me esperando ao final da jornada.

Ela envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos.

\- Por _Mahal_! Se dependesse de mim eu juro que estaria aqui todas as vezes que retornasse. Mas não depende...

\- Não importa. – ele disse com brilho nos olhos – Antes havia apenas o nada. Agora eu sempre poderei ter... esperança.

' Ai, Galadriel! Permita que eu volte sempre para os braços dele!'

Thórin virou o rosto para o lado, como se tivesse ouvido algum ruído.

\- Estou sendo chamado novamente. Não posso me demorar mais.

Ela sorriu de forma provocativa.

\- Pena que não conseguimos descobrir o que acontece depois do beijo...

O anão riu e ela pensou quão raros eram aqueles momentos em que ele se permitia ficar assim, descontraído e relaxado. Todavia, aos poucos, a face de Thórin assumiu uma expressão menos divertida e mais séria.

\- Não teríamos descoberto de qualquer forma, ainda que não tivéssemos sido interrompidos.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Como assim?

Ele passou a mão pela face clara.

\- Você merece muito mais do que um gramado. Tem que ser... especial. Não ao relento e sem abrigo. Em sua honra, eu ergueria uma cidade inteira sob a montanha de sua predileção e construiria fornalhas que aquecessem o interior dela a fim de recebê-la e cobri-la de joias feitas de ouro que eu mesmo escavaria e moldaria e pedras preciosas que minhas mãos lapidariam. – disse com um brilho inédito nos olhos.

Ela quase derreteu.

\- Com você, todo momento é especial. E aqui, no tapete vivo tecido pela própria Yavanna e sob o céu de Manwe e Varda, eu não me sinto ao relento.

Os olhos de Thorin faiscaram. O sangue Dúrin gritando.

\- Tenho a maior reverência possível por Kementari, Rainha da Terra e senhora de meu criador. – disse de forma contida – Sei que o Único os forjou um para o outro. Respeito todos os poderes de Arda e lhes sou grato por tudo o que fizeram. Todavia, assim como meu criador e pai, meu amor está nas coisas feitas a mão e nas riquezas retiradas da terra. E meu prazer consiste em moldar o mundo mais do que em apenas usufruir dele. Se não compreende isso e julga a herança de meu povo desnecessária, talvez devesse procurar não um anão e sim um elfo da floresta que se contenta com árvores e rios. – concluiu, antes de se erguer, liberando o corpo dela do seu e se sentando sobre a grama. Decepcionado.

A jovem não conseguia se levantar. Absorvia lentamente cada palavra que havia sido dita por Thorin. Quisera agradá-lo, mostrando a ele que não estava interessada em tesouros e o que acabou fazendo? Desprezou toda a arte e beleza que seu povo mais amava. Não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escorresse pela face clara antes de chegar ao gramado de Yavanna. 'Ah, Kementari! Como vou mudar a disposição dele agora?' Levou as mãos ao rosto, lamentando por ter destruído em tão pouco tempo tudo o que havia surgido entre eles, até sentir que as mãos de Thórin agarraram as suas, tirando-as de seu rosto. Ele a mirava com uma expressão preocupada. O vinco na testa, que naquele dia ela ainda não tinha visto, estava lá.

\- Está chorando? – indagou retoricamente – Por quê?

Ela finalmente teve forças para se sentar, sendo auxiliada por ele.

\- Sinto muito pelo que disse. Eu não queria desprezar seu povo, suas habilidades e seu amor por toda a beleza que vocês são capazes de criar. Sinto se o decepcionei e se estraguei tudo o que surgiu entre nós. – disse, baixando os olhos – Talvez eu devesse desistir e ir embora...

\- Shiiiii – ele interrompeu, pondo a mão nos lábios dela, fazendo com que se calasse – Se crê que uma simples rusga como essa é suficiente para abalar o que sinto por você, talvez não tenha compreendido bem a maneira como os _khazâd_ são. Amamos com um amor ciumento, forte e único por toda a vida. Acredita realmente que tudo o que afirmei sentir se desfez como fumaça? Julga-me tão efêmero assim? Quer desistir de mim diante da primeira dificuldade?

A moça nada respondeu e mais uma lágrima brotou dos olhos dela. Diante do silêncio da jovem, Thórin prosseguiu.

\- Você deve ser feita de uma liga muito frágil se desmorona por tão pouco. Percebeu que ofendeu ao meu povo? Ótimo! Um simples reconhecimento e pedido de desculpas resolveria, não acha? E caso eu me recusasse a perdoá-la, você deveria me chamar de intolerante, insensato e intratável, além de me lançar as provocações que julgasse necessárias. Eu as responderia a altura e, após a troca de várias farpas, nos entenderíamos. Assim são os filhos de Dúrin. É preciso fibra para conviver com os anões. Não somos acostumados a medir as palavras pelos simples fato de elas poderem magoar a quem quer que seja. Somos forjadores de armas e soldados por natureza. Feitos para resistir ao grande mal que Melkor trouxe a Arda. Nossa vontade não se dobra. O cansaço não nos vence. Não há lugar para fraqueza. Estamos sempre prontos para a batalha. Não fugimos de lutas e discussões. – batia no peito, confirmando a convicção e o orgulho que sentia por sua raça.

Os olhos dela continuaram baixos.

Thórin percebeu o quanto eram diferentes. Ela não estava preparada para ele. Conscientizava-se disso naquele momento. Seu coração lamentou pelas palavras que deveria proferir para o bem de ambos. Muita mágoa poderia ser evitada. Ele apenas precisaria ser forte e deixá-la ir.

\- Eu sinto muito. – disse, passando a mão pela face clara - Não posso garantir que não irei machucá-la com meus modos. Eles são rudes, mas são meus. Você é frágil demais. Prefiro deixá-la partir a vê-la se quebrar em minhas mãos.

Ela percebeu pena no olhar do anão e isso a incomodou deveras. Antes ele a olhava com desejo e ternura. Todavia a piedade com a qual o anão a fitava naquele momento ela não queria de forma alguma. Digeriu as palavras dele uma a uma. A descrição sobre a índole dos _khazâd_ que ela só conhecia dos livros, agora se concretizava em sua mente juntamente com tudo o que ela significava. E a jovem sentiu arder em seu peito o amor pelas coisas feitas a mão, a disposição constante para a batalha e o gosto pelas palavras diretas.

Ela se ajoelhou próxima a ele, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, surpreendendo-o. Thórin observou surgir nos olhos femininos uma determinação que ele ainda não havia visto.

\- Então me reforje! – disse ela. Os olhos de Thórin brilharam – Ensine-me a ser como você. – encarou-o, o peito arfando – Se não sou dura o bastante, retempere-me! – disse ao beijá-lo – Refaça-me! – mais um beijo. As mãos dele estavam em sua cintura agora, a respiração acelerada – Destrua-me e molde-me de novo ao seu gosto – as mãos dela mergulharam nos cachos dele, segurando-os com força, provocando-o – derreta-me no fogo e me remodele – as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, olhos em chamas – não vou desistir de você – ela mordeu o lábio dele em desespero – ainda que eu me quebre – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, coração aos pulos – eu quero ficar ao seu lado – encostou a testa da dele, olhos cerrados – ainda que eu me parta em suas mãos – ela segurou o rosto dele, forçando-o a olhá-la – Reconstrua-me!

Thórin sentia o corpo queimar ante as palavras da _ádan._ Ele percebeu dentro de si um ímpeto que não conseguiu controlar e atirou-a no chão, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu novamente e sentindo o peito quase arrebentar com as batidas de seu coração. Olhos azuis intensos. Mãos calejadas tremendo. Desejo mal podendo ser contido. Roçou seus lábios nos dela sem beijá-la, provocando-a.

\- Acredita realmente que pode suportar o amor dos _khazâd_? – sussurrou – Nossas mulheres são fortes porque nosso desejo é intenso – disse com voz rouca – Julga-se pronta para as chamas que a esperam? – estreitou os olhos – Permite-me parti-la em pedaços para depois refazê-la? – roçou novamente os lábios – Pensa que pode me desafiar e provocar como fez e não ter que arcar com nenhuma reação minha? – mordeu o lábio inferior dela – Achou que eu ficaria hipnotizado e inerte? – sibilou – Sou real. Feito de carne e osso. Não apenas uma descrição literária – beijou-a sem deixar espaço para a respiração dela apenas por alguns segundos – Esqueça-se da cidade lentamente construída – disse baixinho – As joias ficarão para depois – prometeu ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos femininos – Vou escavar seus palácios agora – depositou mais um beijo na boca que tremia – e desvendar o interior de sua montanha – sussurrou ao ouvido dela – vou derretê-la e moldá-la como faço com o ouro – beijou-lhe o colo – será o diamante que eu irei engastar em minha coroa – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo – e a pedra preciosa que minhas mãos lapidarão...

\- Thórin Escudo de Carvalho! Onde você está? – ouviram a voz de Balin chamar.

O corpo do anão paralisou, amaldiçoando o chamado com todas as suas forças.

\- Pelos portões de Gundabad e pelo Balrog de _Khazâd-Um_!– Rosnou, esmurrando brutalmente o solo. – Maldição eterna!

\- O que houve? – Ela perguntou, tremendo.

\- A história, – ele respondeu, entre os dentes – a maldita história precisa recomeçar! Inferno!

Ela fechou os olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto.

\- Mate-me e atire meu corpo nas profundezas de Moria! O que eu faço com todo esse fogo agora?

\- Se fosse só você!

O anão exclamou, erguendo-se e estendendo a mão a ela para que se levantasse. A jovem ficou de pé, em frente a ele. Poucos centímetros separando os rostos. Thórin pôs a mão em sua nuca, encostando sua testa na dela e fechando os olhos. Buscando acalmar o coração e o corpo.

\- Espere por mim. – sussurrou mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido – Atravessarei a vida e a morte novamente para poder encontrá-la.

Ela depositou as mãos no peito dele.

\- Sei que não gosta de compaixão, mas vou rezar para que não sofra tanto.

Thórin abriu os olhos e novamente mais rosnou do que falou.

\- Se depender da ira que me corrói no momento, vou matar o dobro de orcs e receber metade dos ferimentos.

\- Thorin! – Balin apareceu, com o sorriso largo – Até que enfim eu o encontrei!

O olhar assassino que o anão mais novo dirigiu ao mais velho aniquilou qualquer boa disposição que este houvesse trazido consigo.

Balin mirou o casal a sua frente. Viu as roupas amarrotadas, as respirações aceleradas e... não precisou ver muito mais.

\- O chamado – disse, abrindo os braços em um lamento.

Thórin bufou.

\- Você é sempre o primeiro a atender – prosseguiu o mais velho – Já haviam sido três deles e nem sinal. Todos o esperam.

\- Irei em um minuto – sentenciou o rei.

\- Thórin...

\- Um Mi-nu-to. – rosnou outra vez.

Balin não teve como argumentar.

\- Que seja. Vou avisar aos outros que seu humor estará consideravelmente pior dessa vez – alfinetou, antes de se retirar.

Ele olhou em volta.

\- Onde coloquei o meu machado? – perguntou mais para si mesmo – Maldição!

\- É aquele atrás da pedra? – ela sugeriu.

Ele não respondeu. Caminhou até o objeto, tomando-o nas mãos e sentindo o peso. Respirou fundo. Precisava se concentrar. Abandonar os instintos. Esquecer-se do homem. Voltar a ser o guerreiro. E foi esta a face que se voltou para ela.

\- Espero que esteja aqui quando retornar – disse com a voz rouca – ou vou despedaçar Arda com esse machado até encontrar aquela Echarpe.

Ele se retirou, mais marchando do que andando. Nenhum beijo de despedida. A face dura. Esta foi a última visão que teve dele. Os olhos marejaram, porém algo dentro dela recordou-a das perguntas que ele havia feito.

' _Acredita realmente que pode suportar o amor dos khazâd? Julga-se pronta para as chamas que a esperam? Permite-me parti-la em pedaços para depois refazê-la?'_

Não, ela não se permitiria chorar. Desafiara-o a reforjá-la. Não recuaria. Todavia, não se via capaz de fazer aquilo sozinha. Ajoelhou-se, estendendo os braços ao solo.

\- Yavanna, Esposa de Aule, Criador dos _Khazâd_! Kementari, Rainha da Terra e Senhora do Grande construtor. Ensina-me a suportar o amor dos filhos de teu marido e a conviver com a índole belicosa dos mestres do fogo!

Ela sentiu o corpo amolecer e os sentidos fugirem. Desmaiou sobre a grama verde.

Os pés descalços se aproximaram da moça. O vestido verde chegou a tocar-lhe os cabelos, enquanto a mão delicada depositava a echarpe sobre o corpo inerte.

\- Não se preocupe, minha filha – sussurrou ela ao ouvido da moça – não é tão difícil quanto parece.


	5. De Dores e Sorrisos

Thórin não se mexeu, lembrando-se do que havia ocorrido a ele após o pedido de desculpas a Bilbo. Recordou-se de seu peito perfurado, da respiração difícil e da escuridão se aproximando. E de repende era como se seu corpo estivesse sendo tragado pela terra sem que nada houvesse ao redor. Sentiu a respiração retornar aos poucos e as feridas serem sanadas. Porém ainda havia a dor. Thórin abriu os olhos e se sentiu transportado ao campo verde que sempre o aguardava. 'Não desta vez!' Disse, lutando contra a força que o conduzia. Fechou os olhos e firmou o pensamento naquela a quem gostaria de reencontrar. Várias jornadas haviam sido concluídas e apenas a solidão esperava por ele. Não ficaria mirando o vazio daquela vez. No entanto, sentiu o vale cada vez mais perto. Não estava adiantando pensar nela. Recordou-se da echarpe. Mudou o pensamento, imaginando-a dourada e brilhante como... Soi. Murmurou o nome, sentiu o tecido macio nas mãos e de repente estava lá, deitado no chão frio.

Thórin não conseguia sequer abrir os olhos. O rosto queimava mesmo em contato com o piso liso e gelado. Abriu a boca em um gemido fraco e buscou ar, tentando respirar. Sentia o corpo todo doer. Moveu os dedos, abriu e fechou as mãos. Céus! Até suas juntas doíam. Decidiu parar com aqueles experimentos. Cada parte de seu corpo era uma chaga. Não se fazia necessário testar cada uma delas. Ele se apoiou em seus braços, erguendo-se. Sentiu firmeza em suas pernas e conseguiu ficar de pé.

Levou a mão à cabeça, tentando recuperar a consciência. Por _Mahal!_ Que dor era aquela? Sentia como se um dos carros de guerra de seu povo tivesse passado por cima dele. Olhou em volta, sem reconhecer exatamente onde estava. Havia paredes por todos os lados. Um pequeno cômodo mal iluminado. Thórin percebeu um objeto que brilhava em um canto. Havia móveis, porém não conseguia reconhecer que estilo era aquele. Olhou novamente em direção ao canto iluminado e estando seus olhos mais acostumados a luz ele conseguiu ver aquilo pelo qual buscara através do espaço e do tempo.

Ele a viu deitada sobre um sofá ou cama, não saberia dizer ao certo. Segurava um livro aberto sobre o peito o que indicava que havia adormecido durante a leitura. Thórin caminhou em direção a ela. Os passos pesados lhe custavam muito. Havia rompido o processo de cura, negando a seu corpo a recuperação plena. Ainda sentia a dor da navalha cortante em seu peito e todas as demais luxações. Mandou para as profundezas da terra qualquer lamentação. Fora escolha sua, afinal. Estava lá, diante dela. Que o corpo doesse o quanto quisesse. Finalmente chegou ate ela, ajoelhando-se a fim de poder vê-la mais de perto. A fraca luz fazia sombras na pele clara. Thórin respirou fundo, buscando ar. Sua respiração ainda era difícil. O barulho do ar deixando os pulmões do anão fez com que a jovem se mexesse, quase despertando. Ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela estava tão linda, daquele jeito, adormecida. Não queria que acordasse. Não com tanta pressa. O que ela pensaria se o visse ali? Talvez se assustasse. Um indício de sorriso surgiu no rosto masculino ao imaginar o que poderia fazer para tornar sua transição mais fácil. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos em desalinho e aproximou seu rosto do dela antes de depositar um beijo plácido em seus lábios. A jovem se mexeu novamente sem, contudo, despertar. Ele alargou o sorriso e aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela.

\- Senti saudades de você, minha aparição dourada... – disse no tom mais baixo possível.

A jovem se contorceu, querendo despertar novamente. Thórin sentiu que dessa vez ela o faria. Levantou-se, permanecendo de pé diante dela que aos pouco abriu os olhos e apesar dos esforços do anão, quase morreu de susto, sentando-se no sofá, tremendo.

-Ah! – quis gritar, sendo impedida por ele que se ajoelhou rapidamente tapando-lhe a boca. Não sabia quem mais poderia estar por perto.

Thórin levou o dedo à boca, indicando um pedido de silêncio. Ela assentiu e ele liberou seus lábios.

\- Onde eu estou – ela indagou.

\- Eu esperava que você me dissesse.

Ela olhou em volta, dando um suspiro aliviado.

\- Essa é minha casa! – contatou – Como você conseguiu chegar aqui?

\- Você não retornou. – ele disse decepcionado – Por várias e várias jornadas procurei por você em vão.

\- Eu disse que não poderia garantir nada... – lamentou – não houve sequer um dia em que eu não implorasse àquela echarpe que me levasse de volta. Sinto muito.

\- Eu sei... – ele disse, passando a mão pelo rosto feminino – por isso fiz o que disse que faria.

A jovem arregalou os olhos.

\- Por _Mahal_ , Thórin. Você despedaçou a Terra-Média com seu machado? – perguntou, levando as mãos ao rosto.

Ele sorriu. De fato, havia sido exatamente aquilo que prometera.

\- Não foi preciso chegar a tanto...

\- Então... como você está aqui?

Ele suspirou, falar estava sendo difícil. O peito doía demais.

\- No final de minha última jornada, eu me recusei a voltar ao limbo e ficar contemplando montanhas.

\- Pensei que anões gostassem de montanhas – ela comentou sem conseguir resistir.

Thórin olhou-a, divertido.

\- Estava com saudades de conversar com você.

\- Apenas de coversar? – ela provocou.

Ele fitou-a, aproximando-se para beija-la. A jovem o deteve, pondo as mãos em seus ombros. Doeu, porém ele não demonstrou.

\- Ainda não, Rei Sob a Montanha. Primeiro me conte como conseguiu me encontrar.

Um traço de raiva quis surgir na face masculina.

\- Está bem – ele prosseguiu – mas se me provocar novamente não pense que esses seus delicados braços irão me impedir de ter o que desejo – concluiu sério.

Thórin percebeu que o efeito que suas palavras tiveram sobre ela foi eficaz e prosseguiu.

\- Como eu dizia, lutei contra a força que me levava de volta ao local de esperas.

\- Lutou? Como?

\- Vi quando se aproximava e afirmei com toda convicção que não queria retornar. Disse para mim mesmo que queria... voltar a vê-la. Pensei em você com cada parte de meu corpo e de minha alma.

\- E funcionou!

\- Não.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Ainda não. Então me lembrei da echarpe e desejei que ela me conduzisse até você. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas cheguei a sentir o tecido entre meus dedos. Senti o mundo girar novamente e acordei aqui.

A jovem suspirou, comovida com o esforço dele em encontrá-la. Thórin não ficou como ela, esperando que a ocasião chegasse. Ele fez com que acontecesse. Ela não resistiu e o abraçou com todas as suas forças e dessa vez o anão não pode disfarçar a dor, gemendo alto para a consternação da jovem.

\- O que aconteceu? – ela indagou, preocupada ao ver Thórin pousar a mão dele sobre o peito.

\- Não é nada! – ele desconversou. Contudo, seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

\- Está ferido?

Ele nada respondeu, baixando a cabeça.

-Thórin!

\- Já disse que não é nada!

Ela cruzou os braços.

\- Pare de mentir para mim, anão abusado! Pensa que sou uma tola! Que vou me quebrar se souber que está ferido? Se for para me esconder o que sente será melhor que retorne à sua colina e fique contemplando suas montanhas!

Thórin não se moveu. A mão sobre o peito indicando que a dor ainda estava lá. Ela se arrependeu da maneira como havia falado e envolveu delicadamente o rosto dele com as mãos, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

Sua raiva retornou a perceber o sorriso na face onde estava esperando encontrar expressões de dor.

\- O que é isso? Está brincando comigo, Thórin? Porque está fingindo sentir dores?

\- Eu estou com dores – disse ele – mas estou feliz por ver que já não se quebra não fácil... Soi.

Ela o olhou, recordando-se das palavras que haviam sido ditas em seu último encontro. Compreensão fez morada em seu peito.

Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela havia entendido.

\- Seus lábios me chamando de 'anão abusado' nunca mais sairão de minha lembrança.

\- Você é louco! – disse ela, esquecendo-se do estado dele e empurrando-lhe o ombro.

Ele gemeu novamente.

\- Oh! Por favor, me desculpe! – suplicou, pondo sua mão sobre a dele. – Sente-se nesse sofá e vamos dar uma olhada nisso, está bem? E não me venha com 'não é nada'.

Thórin relutou por um breve instante, mas cedeu. Havia compreendido que ela não desistiria tão fácil.

\- Onde dói, exatamente?

\- Bom, a princípio... me dói dos pés à cabeça.

Ela o olhou, consternada.

\- Por que você está assim?

Ele baixou os olhos.

\- Eu interrompi o processo de cura. Não fui para onde deveria ir. Creio que os Valar estão me punindo por haver desobedecido a ordem deles.

A expressão dela se entristeceu ainda mais.

\- Então de certa forma é minha culpa. – ela comentou.

\- De certa forma é. – ele provocou, aguardando a reação da jovem.

Ela ergueu os olhos, encarando-o. Entendendo o que ele esperava dela. A jovem se debruçou sobre ele, aproximando o rosto e depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios masculinos, antes de se afastar e sussurrar:

\- Farei com que valha a pena. – disse, devolvendo a provocação.

Ele a olhou intenso.

\- Porém, antes disso – ela prosseguiu – precisamos diminuir essas dores.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Eu tenho alguns remédios, vou buscar.

\- Espere – ele segurou o pulso dela – do que exatamente está falando? Ervas? Vinho?

\- Não – ela sorriu – são remédios do meu mundo. Vão te deixar relaxado.

\- Você quer dizer... entorpecido?

Ela pensou por um minuto.

\- Sim. Acho que podemos considerar dessa forma.

\- Então não traga. - ele decretou.

\- Por quê?

\- Nunca em minha vida fiz uso desse recurso. Não é costume entre meu povo. O máximo que fazemos é tomar algum chá ou vinho quando precisamos remover uma flecha ou cauterizar um ferimento.

\- Thórin, não estamos na Terra-Média. Há recursos diferentes aqui. Em meu mundo não precisamos sentir tantas dores.

\- Então seu povo deve se quebrar muito fácil, se vive de entorpecentes para fugir do que o corpo sente. Não adianta tentar me dobrar nessa questão! – concluiu, cruzando os braços.

Ela suspirou. Pelo que pode ver na expressão dele, percebeu que seria realmente inútil tentar convencê-lo do contrário. A jovem pousou a mão dela sobre o braço dele.

\- Por favor, me deixe pelo menos colocar um pouco de gelo.

\- Gelo?

\- Não irá lhe entorpecer, eu juro. Só vai deixar o local dolorido um pouco dormente.

Ele baixou os olhos. Nem sim nem não.

\- Por favor. – ela pediu novamente, aproximando o rosto – só um pouquinho de gelo – os lábios dela estavam nos dele. Thórin abriu a boca, correspondendo ao beijo. Uma pontada de dor acompanhada de um gemido fez com que parasse.

Ele estava de olhos fechados. Ela tocou seu rosto, fazendo com que os abrisse e mostrando que aguardava pela permissão dele.

Assentiu a contragosto. Ela foi até a cozinha e envolveu os cubos em um pano limpo antes de retornar à sala.

\- Onde dói mais? – ela perguntou.

\- Aqui – ele pousou a mão logo abaixo no osso externo, bem no meio do peito.

A jovem ficou parada diante dele, parecendo indecisa.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- O que houve?

Ela engoliu seco, sem conseguir responder.

\- É bom que isso faça parte de seu ritual de cura ou vou começar a achar que há algo de errado com sua mente, mocinha.

\- Não... é que... – ela disse, apontando para o peito dele.

\- É que? – ele perguntou impaciente.

\- Você precisa... abrir a camisa.

Thórin baixou a cabeça por um instante, antes do sorriso surgir em seus lábios e ele a erguer novamente, mirando a moça.

\- A ideia do gelo foi sua – disse, estendendo os braços ao longo do corpo, aguardando.

Ela suspirou ao compreender que havia sido encurralada por ele.

\- Você está se divertindo com isso, não está?

Ele a olhou intenso.

\- Muito, mas se quiser desistir – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas novamente – eu vou compreender.

Ela cerrou os dentes, fitando-o de volta.

\- Deite-se, mas se afaste-se um pouco para que eu possa me sentar.

Ele repousou as costas no braço do sofá, entre sentado e deitado.

Ela sentou-se no espaço que sobrou, depositando temporariamente o pano com gelo no chão.

Mirou os botões da camisa.

\- Ainda bem que não está com uma armadura – ela comentou.

\- Não houve tempo – ele explicou – se eu tivesse sido mais rápido, talvez tivesse aparecido aqui só de calças e seu trabalho seria mais fácil. – ele alfinetou.

Ela o olhou, começando a ficar furiosa com a maneira como ele a estava provocando. Mas não deixaria que ele a intimidasse e a chamasse de frágil novamente. Por _Mahal_ que não permitiria.

\- Se tivesse aparecido aqui só de calças, Rei Sob a Montanha – ela disse se apoiando no peito dele de propósito, fazendo-o gemer – não seria de dor que o Senhor estaria gemendo agora. E aquiete a sua língua para que eu possa fazer meu trabalho.

Thórin mirou a mulher a sua frente, analisando-a. Ela realmente estava diferente. Maravilhosamente diferente. Ou talvez sempre houvesse existido uma Filha de Dúrin naquele corpo ádan que apenas agora estava se revelando.

Os dedos dela se aproximaram dos botões da camisa dele enquanto tremiam, fazendo com que ela tivesse dificuldade em abri-los.

\- É a primeira vez que faz isso? – ele perguntou, mas dessa vez, sua expressão era séria.

Ela o olhou. Não viu provocação.

\- Em um descendente de Dúrin? Sim é a primeira vez.

Um a um os botões foram abertos até que ela pode ver a cicatriz. A jovem fechou os olhos, pousando as mãos delicadamente sobre o peito dele, dessa vez sem causar dor. Ela engoliu seco, permitindo que uma lágrima escorresse pela sua face.

Thórin percebeu e envolveu o rosto dela com suas mãos, enxugando a lágrima com o polegar.

Sem abrir os olhos, ela comentou.

\- Diga o que quiser, que sou fraca, frágil ou uma miserável sem fibra, mas não consigo me conformar que passe a eternidade sendo ferido desse jeito.

\- Shiiii – ele a olhou, mostrando a ela que uma lágrima também havia brotado de seu rosto – eu não estou pensando nada disso – sussurrou. É que nunca antes alguém havia... se importado tanto.

O olhar trocado entre eles pareceu durar uma vida, até que ela se apercebeu de que sua tarefa ainda não havia sido cumprida. Pegou o pano com o gelo, depositando-o na cicatriz.

Thórin silvou, fechando os olhos e arfando o peito. Até que aos poucos a respiração diminuiu e a dormência prometida se fez presente. Ela passava a mão pelos cabelos dele, por seu rosto e seus lábios, murmurando palavras de consolo.

\- Obrigado – ele sussurrou.

\- Shiii – ela disse, pousando o dedo na boca dele.

Thórin se acomodou no sofá e soltou um suspiro significativo. Após algum tempo, ela percebeu que ele havia adormecido.

A jovem pôs o gelo de lado e trouxe uma toalha para enxugar o peito de Thórin. Então ela ficou observando o anão por alguns instantes sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer. Não poderia acordá-lo. Precisava se recuperar. No entanto não poderia se afastar dele.

Sentou-se novamente no sofá e com todo cuidado de que era capaz, apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo os batimentos de seu coração. Ela fechou os olhos, mergulhando no cheiro dele. Tão real. Pousou sua mão sobre o peito dele também. Quando já estava adormecendo, ela percebeu uma das mãos dele sobre a sua enquanto a outra pousou em sua cabeça. Ele reclinou a cabeça para o lado, continuando em seu sono restaurador.

Ela sorriu e se rendeu ao sono, adormecendo com um sorriso nos lábios. E não foi a única a fazê-lo.


	6. Atos e Consequências

Thórin subia a colina ainda com o sorriso da noite anterior nos lábios. Seu corpo tinha se recuperado após haver completado o ciclo de cura. Retornava agora ao topo onde aguardaria pelo próximo chamado para que uma nova jornada fosse iniciada. Ele pensou em quando iria conseguir vê-la novamente. O último encontro havia exigido um preço muito alto. Mal conseguiram aproveitar o tempo que passaram juntos. Ele havia atravessado o espaço e o tempo a fim de encontrá-la. Não conseguira aguardar a próxima abertura do portal. Sorriu para si mesmo, confiante de que o faria novamente se a bendita echarpe teimasse em se manter fechada.

Ele ergueu os olhos em direção ao topo da colina ao perceber que, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes, havia alguém esperando por ele. Estreitou os olhos, tentando descobrir quem era, sem, contudo, conseguir lograr êxito. Acelerou o passo, impelido pela curiosidade, parando em choque, vendo a figura divina se erguer.

\- _Mahal!_ – ele murmurou, ajoelhando-se.

\- Levante-se, meu filho. – disse o Vala. – Aproxime-se.

Thórin caminhou lentamente em direção ao seu criador. Aule cruzou os braços quando o anão já estava diante dele.

\- O que, em nome do Único, meu filho, você andou fazendo?

Ele engoliu seco. Sabia em seu íntimo que a pequena transgressão que havia impetrado não passaria em branco aos olhos dos guardiões da Terra Média, contudo não esperava que sua pequena fuga fosse chegar aos ouvidos dos Senhores do Oeste.

Procurava pelas palavras exatas, quando outra figura conhecida surgiu de trás de uma rocha.

\- Responda, Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho, – disse o Peregrino Cinzento – e nem pense em ocultar o menor detalhe que seja!

O anão permaneceu mudo. Um Vala e um Istari o inquiriam. Parecia que ele estava em maus lençóis.

\- Creio que ele não poderá nos contar _todos_ os detalhes, Mithrandir. – comentou Galadriel, subindo a colina antes de surpreender Thórin pelas costas.

A elfa passou por ele, dirigindo um olhar de simpatia, sem, contudo, sorrir diretamente. Elfos e anões não trocavam gentilezas tão facilmente.

Thórin olhou em volta.

\- Não se preocupe, meu filho – disse Aule – não serão necessários mais reforços. Cremos que nós três juntos somos capazes de fazer frente a Thórin Escudo de Carvalho.

\- E então? – Gandalf retomou a palavra – Vai nos dizer que desatino você cometeu?

Thórin estreitou os olhos ao se perceber acuado.

\- Pelo que tenho diante dos meus olhos – ele principiou – creio que já sabem melhor do que eu sobre meus próprios atos.

\- Sabemos, sim, até mais do que você, Thórin – disse Aule – mas precisamos saber até que ponto tem consciência de seus deles.

\- Eu... – ele abriu os braços – ora, meu pai, não foi tão grave assim! – ele se justificou ao perceber a severidade no olhar do Vala.

\- Infelizmente devemos discordar de você, Thórin. – Aule prosseguiu. – Você forçou uma passagem entre o nosso mundo e o mundo dos homens. Se tivesse simplesmente atravessado um portal aberto previamente, não haveria repercussões. No entanto, seu ato de violência causou um abalo em todo o nosso mundo. Não houve um ser em Arda ou mesmo em Valinor que tivesse ficado indiferente a ele.

Thórin entreabriu a boca, sem conseguir encontrar palavras para se justificar.

\- Toda Arda? – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

Aule assentiu.

\- Então todos sabem? – ele indagou com voz baixa, mirando o chão.

\- Não, Thórin – respondeu Gandalf, atraindo o olhar do anão para si – pelo menos não ainda. Conseguimos manter segredo sobre a origem do abalo. Apenas os Valar estão sabendo e os Senhores do Oeste – ele olhou para Aule – concordaram em manter segredo caso pudéssemos garantir que não haveria mais o menor risco de recorrência.

Thórin fechou os olhos. Galadriel observava o anão. Deveria ter previsto que a natureza rebelde dos Filhos de Dúrin não se dobraria aos caprichos de uma echarpe. Sem comentar que o sentimento que começara a surgir entre ele e a humana parecia bem mais forte do que ela podia haver imaginado.

\- O que o levou a violar o espaço-tempo, Thórin Escudo de Carvalho? – ela indagou.

O anão a olhou. A antipatia tão latente entre as raças se insinuando.

\- Responda à Senhora Galadriel, meu filho – interviu Aule – assim como nós, ela está aqui para ajudá-lo.

Thórin não olhou para a dama, mas respondeu ao seu criador.

\- Eu queria vê-la, meu pai. A echarpe estava demorando muito a... – parou diante da expressão austera de Aule.

\- Está me dizendo, Escudo de Carvalho, que agiu como um adolescente tolo que, não conseguindo controlar os próprios impulsos, foge para encontrar uma... – Aule perdeu a paciência, dando as costas ao anão. O Vala balançou a cabeça em uma negativa severa.

Thórin se sentiu humilhado pela verdade que seu criador havia exposto.

\- Seu ato foi totalmente injustificado e infelizmente eu não poderei fazer nada por você.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, _Mahal_? – o anão indagou inquieto.

\- Que vocês não poderão continuar se encontrando.

Thórin viu o chão sumir sob seus pés, chegando a sentir um ligeiro desequilíbrio. Meneou a cabeça em uma negativa, sem conseguir acreditar nas palavras que ouvia.

\- Eu sinto muito, Thórin. – disse Gandalf ao ver a expressão de consternação do anão – Poderá ter alguns minutos com ela, para que possam se despedir, contudo será a última vez que se verão e deverá ser breve. Eu os alertei sobre os perigos que essa aventura poderia acarretar.

O corpo do anão desabou, fazendo com que ele se sentasse no gramado com a cabeça entre as mãos. Os Valar havia visto seu deslize e se incomodaram bem mais do que ele sonharia que pudessem se incomodar. E o que os Poderes de Arda decidiam, jamais poderia ser contestado. Alguns bem mais poderosos do que ele já haviam tentado sem nada conseguir.

Thórin se viu sem esperança alguma, até que um pensamento sombrio passou pela sua mente. E tão espessas eram as trevas que tomaram o coração do anão que Aule pode senti-las.

\- No que está pensando, Thórin? – Indagou Aule.

\- Eu não posso ficar sem ela, _Mahal._

 _-_ Sim, pode. Viveu sozinho a maior parte de sua existência até hoje. Poderá continuar assim até que esses poucos momentos que passaram juntos se tornem apenas um ponto no escuro.

\- Não, não posso. – afirmou, erguendo-se novamente. – Pois ela jamais ficará no passado. Mesmo agora eu a trago dentro de mim e sinto como se ela sempre houvesse feito parte da minha vida.

\- Suas palavras são fortes, Escudo de Carvalho – Gandalf interviu - e sei que seu sentimento é verdadeiro, porém deve se conformar com a realidade. Há coisas que simplesmente não podem ser.

\- Então me dê uma nova chance! – ele ofereceu uma trégua – E juro pela minha honra que jamais repetirei o que fiz.

Aule suspirou.

\- Pensa que não disse isso no grande conselho, Thórin? Eu o defendi! Yavanna intercedeu por você. Até mesmo Tulkas, que ficou bastante impressionado com sua coragem, disse palavras em seu favor. Varda chegou a sussurrar nos ouvidos de Manwe sobre uma segunda oportunidade, porém a maioria entendeu que o risco seria grande demais.

\- Sou um descendente de Dúrin! Minha palavra vale tão pouco assim, _Mahal_?

\- Não, meu filho, sua palavra vale muito, porém olhe para você! Está tão cego de paixão que não percebe a gravidade de seus próprios atos. Não há quem não saiba o quanto os anões são guiados pela obstinação. Sendo assim, a palavra de um anão apaixonado... infelizmente é bastante questionável.

Thórin baixou a cabeça, reconhecendo a verdade em todas as palavras de Aule. Contudo, não poderia desistir. Não se renderia assim tão fácil.

\- Poderia pelo menos me dizer, meu pai, o que meu ato teve de tão grave? Quais seriam as consequências concretas que ele poderia ter acarretado?

Aule sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Thórin não se renderia facilmente.

\- Você quase não conseguiu se curar, meu filho. Uma coisa é morrer durante a jornada para Erebor e, em seguida, reiniciar a história. Outra completamente diferente é morrer fora dela. Isso causaria um colapso no espaço-tempo que desequilibraria tudo.

\- Tudo o quê? – ele insistiu.

\- Toda a Terra Média, Valinor e o próprio abismo sofreriam. Estamos todos conectados de alguma forma. Rompendo essa corrente, não há como prever exatamente o que aconteceria. A única certeza é de que seria terrível.

\- E me seria possível romper novamente essa barreira? – indagou Thórin – Pela gravidade da situação, creio que já devem quer colocado um guarda em cada abertura possível.

\- Não é assim que funciona, Thórin. – Explicou Galadriel – É a sua vontade que rompe a barreira espaço-tempo. E quis seu criador que a vontade do _khazâd_ fosse quase inquebrantável!

\- Em outras palavras, se eu morrer fora da história, é o fim de tudo.

A Dama assentiu.

\- Está decidido, então. Será o que farei. – o anão os desafiou. Eles mal podiam acreditar no que ouviam.

\- Você não teria coragem?

\- Teria e tenho, SE me for negado o direito de continuar a vê-la. Terão que me amarrar e me deixar inconsciente para que eu desista.

Uma nuvem ocultou o sol e a sombra pairou na colina verde. Os olhos de Aule se tornaram sombrios. O vento correu gelado entre eles e as aves param seu canto e seu voo.

\- Está desafiando os Poderes de Arda, os Senhores da Terra Média e até mesmo o próprio Ilúvatar, seu temerário?

\- Desafiando não. – prosseguiu Thórin – Estou propondo um acordo. Eu me comprometo a não mais romper a barreira espaço-tempo a não ser através do portal e vocês deixam que eu viva o que precisa ser vivido.

Aule ergueu a mão.

\- Chega! Até mesmo a teimosia dos anões deve ter um limite!

Thórin se sentiu imobilizado da cabeça aos pés, como se uma grossa corrente estivesse ao redor de todo o seu corpo.

\- Não pode me impedir de sentir o que sinto. – gritou Thórin.

\- Morreria por ela? – Aule indagou – E levaria todo o nosso mundo à ruína?

\- Pode apostar que sim! – disse entre os dentes. – Sem ela meu mundo já não passa de ruínas!

O Vala baixou a mão, liberando Thórin. O anão ainda respirava de forma acelerada e com dificuldade, quando ouviu o decreto de Aule.

\- Se é a morte que deseja, eu não poderia privá-la dela. – ele sentenciou – Porém posso privá-lo de sua preciosa colina e da lembrança de sua amada. Não haverá mais existência fora da história para você. Não haverá mais descanso. Retornará ao ponto de partida logo que o ar cesse de encher seus pulmões. De agora em diante ela não passará de imagens sem nexo em seus sonhos, como tantas outras. Perderá suas preciosas lembranças. E quanto a humana, por ter negado a ela o direito a uma explicação, ela passará o resto da vida pensando que você a abandonou. É isso que quer?

\- Ela não é como as outras, meu pai! – Thórin gritou em desespero. – Não pode tirá-la de mim!

Aule ergueu a mão a fim de concretizar sua sentença para que Thórin não tivesse tempo de cumprir com sua ameaça.

\- E você – o dedo de Aule apontava para a face do anão – não pode desprezar o seu criador e seu mundo da forma que fez! Está completamente fora de si Thórin! Não se importa com o fim de todos nós? Eu te concedi um último encontro e a permissão para que ela o seguisse como uma lembrança. Você rejeitou e na sua arrogância se julgou capaz de ameaçar os Valar! Faz ideia do destino daqueles que no passado cometeram tamanha infâmia?

A voz de Aule soava como um trovão. Thórin fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão acuado. O orgulho queimava em seu peito, dizendo-lhe que não deveria voltar atrás no que havia dito. Enquanto o amor que ardia em cada parte de seu corpo mostrava o caminho que deveria seguir, trazendo-o de volta a razão. Onde estava com a cabeça quando ameaçara os Senhores do Oeste? Agora se arriscava a perder tudo a menos que...

Ele caiu de joelhos. E Aule sabia o quanto aquele ato deveria estar estraçalhando sua alma.

\- Sei que fui temerário, meu criador e pai. E em meu desespero disse palavras que agora renego. Estou disposto a aceitar o que me foi oferecido. Eu apenas...- Thórin baixou a cabeça e pensou em Soi – eu apenas não poderia desistir dela sem lutar.

Aule fez um sinal para que ele se erguesse.

\- Sei que falo pelos Poderes quando digo que nossa proposta continua de pé e que seu retorno ao bom senso é um sinal de sabedoria de sua parte.

Thórin soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões.

\- Será que eu poderia... – ele principiou, sem olhá-lo – fazer apenas um pedido?

Aule o olhou de cima a baixo, sem saber se chamava aquilo de coragem ou de estupidez.

\- Eu havia prometido tanto a ela... e estava disposto a tudo... não foram só palavras...

O Vala começou a intuir o que Thórin estava prestes a pedir.

\- Eu peço um dia – o anão prosseguiu – apenas um dia junto a ela.

Aule meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Por que não? – Thórin indagou com voz rouca.

\- O que faria em um dia Thórin? De que adiantaria? Contaria no início para que passassem cada hora seguinte entre lágrimas? Ou a faria feliz enquanto o sol estivesse presente e lhe diria adeus logo que a escuridão chegasse?

Thórin detestava admitir, mas seu criador estava certo. Não adiantaria nada prolongar aquela agonia. Seu espírito começou a se convencer de que o fim já era fato consumado. A tristeza o atingiu impiedosa e fulminante.

\- Que seja – ele disse quase sem forças. – Mas quero que se lembrem de uma coisa: nosso mundo ainda corre um grande perigo, pois não posso garantir que não morrerei fora da história. Sempre que vier para cá, será a lembrança dela que permeará meus pensamentos. Descobriremos se os elfos são os únicos que podem definhar de tristeza. – concluiu, dando as costas e começando a descer a colina.

O olhar de Galadriel seguiu o anão, surpresa com a intensidade do sentimento dele, e uma interrogação fez morada em sua mente.

\- Eu providenciarei o último encontro deles – disse a elfa.

\- Por favor, senhora Galadriel – disse Gandalf – sem surpresas dessa vez.

A elfa olhou o mago com o canto dos olhos, antes de dizer o que ela estava pensando.

\- E agora, senhores, precisamos conversar.

Gandalf e Aule se entreolharam e Galadirel sorriu.


	7. Despedidas e Promessas

_Mahal_! Ela era tão linda que chegava a doer! Thórin a observava de longe. Ela estava ali, parada no topo de sua colina. O sol fraco da manhã refletia em seus cabelos. A pele clara quase brilhava. Os olhos dela percorriam a paisagem, certamente procurando por ele. O anão pousou a mão em uma árvore próxima e buscou ar. Precisaria ser forte. Por eles e pelo que haviam tido. Ele apenas adiava por mais alguns segundos o fim ao qual estavam destinados, porém a voz de Galadriel em sua mente o alertou.

'É preciso que vá até ela, Escudo de Carvalho. Os Poderes não admitirão mais contratempos.'

Thórin suspirou. A Rainha élfica estava certa. Já havia abusado demais. Ele iniciou a caminhada, subindo a colina. Sua aparição dourada foi ao seu encontro, olhou-o e sorriu, causando mais uma fenda na alma já despedaçada do Filho de Dúrin.

\- A echarpe me trouxe de volta!

\- Estou vendo. – ele comentou, tentando sorrir.

Soi quis abraçá-lo, porém, ao se recordar do ferimento, conteve-se, ponto a mão delicadamente no peito dele.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, está. – ele confirmou.

\- Que bom! – ela enlaçou o pescoço dele em seus braços, enquanto as mãos de Thórin pousavam em sua cintura.

\- Dizer que senti saudades é completamente desnecessário, não é? – ela sussurrou.

\- Então por que sua boca ainda está longe da minha? – ele provocou, antes de beijá-la.

Galadriel, que observava a cena pelo seu espelho, sentiu o coração doer. Fora incumbida de vigiar aquele encontro a fim de garantir que o anão não tentasse mais nenhuma loucura. Fazia sentido esperar algum desatino dele. Contudo, para Galadriel, o tempo que teriam era pequeno demais. E embora ela tivesse tentado, conseguiu apenas mais alguns instantes. A elfa considerava um exagero. Soi fora negada a Thórin pela eternidade. Não seriam alguns minutos a mais que iriam fazer com que Arda se despedaçasse.

Thórin providenciou para que aquele beijo, que provavelmente seria o último sem lágrimas, fosse especial, intenso e forte. Beijava-a como se quisesse sorver uma parte dela para si mesmo, assim como desejava deixar alguma coisa dele na ádan. Ele faria com que ela nunca duvidasse do amor dele. Ainda que precisassem seguir em frente um sem o outro, em seu íntimo saberiam que o que houve entre eles foi honesto e verdadeiro.

O beijo foi perdendo a força aos poucos, a medida que a respiração precisava ser renovada. Os lábios se afastaram e Soi comentou.

\- Eu preciso de ar, Thórin!

\- Então venha. – ele a tomou pela mão, conduzindo-a ao topo da colina novamente.

\- Você está diferente. – ela comentou – Mais sério!

\- Não me diga que antes você me achava engraçado? – ele indagou, sentando-se junto à rocha.

Ela riu, tomando lugar ao lado dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto as mãos estavam entrelaçadas.

\- Não importa. Você é perfeito do jeito que é.

Thórin fechou os olhos. ' _Mahal! Dê-me forças! Eu não vou conseguir!'_

\- Eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... Soi.

Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou.

\- Pelo que vejo em seus olhos, deve ser importante.

\- E é.

Ela aguardou pelo pronunciamento dele.

\- Soi, eu... fiz uma coisa muito errada.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não deveria ter aparecido para você da última vez. Deveria ter esperado pela echarpe.

\- Está preocupado com isso? Não tem problema. Não foi nenhum incômodo. Eu adorei a surpresa.

A ingenuidade dela tornava tudo mais difícil. Se a moça continuasse sorrindo daquele jeito ele iria acabar desmoronando. Odiou-se por um segundo. _Mahal_ tinha razão nesse aspecto. Parecia um rapazote recém saído dos cueiros.

\- Por favor, Soi, apenas ouça. – ele solicitou.

\- Está bem. Estou ouvindo.

\- Você pode não ter se aborrecido com o que eu fiz, mas outros se aborreceram.

\- Quem?

Ele a olhou.

\- Está bem. 'Apenas ouça'.

\- Você sabe quem são os Valar, os Poderes de Arda.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eles, assim como todos os habitantes desse mundo, sentiram um abalo quando eu rompi o espaço-tempo para encontrar você. E isso foi muito... perigoso. Tanto para mim, quanto para nosso mundo.

Soi percebeu a gravidade da situação. Thórin parecia bastante preocupado.

\- Eu não sabia que minha fuga causaria tanto transtorno. No entanto os Senhores do Oeste entenderam que, para garantir a segurança de nosso mundo, deveriam se certificar de que tal fato não voltasse a ocorrer.

O peito de Soi arfava. Se aquele ultimato houvesse acabado bem, Thórin não estaria medindo as palavras.

\- Eu dei a eles minha palavra de honra de que não tornaria a romper o espaço-tempo e de que aguardaria tanto quanto o portal assim determinasse.

Thórin silenciou. A voz queria embargar.

Soi leu nos olhos dele que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.

O anão apertou forte a mão dela e disse quase sussurrando.

\- Eles não acreditaram em mim.

Os olhos dela marejaram.

\- Por quê?

\- Disseram que as palavras de um anão... apaixonado... não inspiravam confiança.

Ela abriu a boca, porém não conseguiu dizer nada.

\- E estavam certos. Se dependesse apenas do que sinto, eu romperia mil vezes o espaço-tempo, arriscando minha vida e o mundo que nos cerca, apenas para poder encontrá-la.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela.

\- Se não aceitaram sua palavra, que garantia eles pediram?

O olhar de Thórin para ela foi o bastante para elucidar o questionamento.

\- _Mahal_! Não acredito que eles... – Ela sussurrou.

\- Eu os ameacei. Ameacei colocar nosso mundo em risco. Enfrentei meu criador e os Poderes de Arda, dizendo que se me proibissem de vê-la, eu morreria e levaria esse mundo comigo.

\- Thórin...

\- Preciso que você me perdoe. – ele sussurrou – eu deveria ter esperado pela abertura do portal.

\- Não há o que perdoar. – ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele – Você não sabia. Seguiu seu coração.

\- E agora ele não para de doer. – confessou, encostando a testa dele na dela.

\- Fez realmente o que disse? – Ela perguntou – Ameaçou os Poderes de Arda? Como pode correr esse risco?

\- Você vale qualquer risco! – disse antes de beijá-la.

Galadriel fechou os olhos e sentiu o amor que os envolvia. Era forte e poderoso. Quase mágico. Como os poderes dela.

Com o gosto das lágrimas ainda em seus lábios, Thórin interrompeu o beijo, sem, contudo, afastar seu rosto do dela.

\- Mesmo agora me vejo tentado a desafiá-los novamente, mas não posso roubar as vidas dos outros. Há muito em jogo.

\- Eu sei... – ela sussurrou. – Você fez mais do que qualquer um faria.

\- Não temos muito tempo. A qualquer momento eles a levarão daqui e nunca mais poderei voltar a vê-la. Por isso me escute.

Ela segurava o choro, tentando ser forte,como ele estava sendo, contudo, seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas e os soluços quase não conseguiam ser contidos.

\- Nunca senti nada parecido com o que sinto por você. Nem jamais sentirei. Anões, quando amam, o fazem apenas uma vez. Serei seu para sempre, mas a deixo livre para encontrar alguém em seu mundo.

\- Thórin, por favor!

\- Ouça-me! – Ele prosseguiu – Você precisa seguir sua vida. Pode moldar o seu destino. O meu já está determinado. Mas sempre estarei aqui para você. Poderá me encontrar nos livros e nas histórias que você diz que lê. Não creia que as mulheres que suas amigas escritoras criaram para mim signifiquem alguma coisa. Elas são apenas uma pálida sombra do que você é.

\- O que eu sinto por você... eu... – ela não conseguiu dizer.

\- Eu sei! Eu sinto seu amor em cada parte do meu corpo e da minha alma!

As bocas se aproximaram para um último beijo e de repente, ela não estava mais lá.

As lágrimas de Thórin banharam seu rosto. Poucas vezes em sua vida havia se permitido chorar daquela maneira. Abraçou-se, tentando conter a dor que o dilacerava. Consentiu por alguns instantes que sua natureza _khazâd_ sentisse o gosto salgado das lágrimas e deixou que elas levassem embora parte do desespero. Sim, apenas uma parte, pois sabia aquela amargura o acompanharia pela eternidade.

Concentrou-se nas lembranças do que haviam vivido. Seriam elas que alimentariam sua alma daquele momento em diante. Secou as lágrimas do rosto e ergueu o corpo. Era Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, herdeiro do trono de Dúrin. Fora assim que ela o conhecera. Continuaria digno do amor e da admiração dela. Respirou profundamente, tentando se recompor. Então ouviu novamente a voz de Galadriel em sua cabeça.

' _Ouça-me, Escudo de Carvalho.'_

Ele se lamentou.

' _Será assim de agora em diante? Sempre haverá uma elfa na minha cabeça me vigiando?'_

Galadriel sorriu.

' _Sente realmente tudo o que sua boca e seus atos afirmam?'_

' _Sabe que sim.'_

' _Então pode haver outro caminho para vocês'_

Thórin voltou sua atenção para a Senhora de Lórien.

' _Contudo o êxito depende da intensidade de seu sentimento e não apenas de sua vontade. Está disposto a por seu amor a prova?'_

Thórin cerrou os punhos.

' _É só me dizer como.'_

' _Feche os olhos e se renda.'_

' _Como saber se posso confiar em uma elfa?'_

' _Eu sou uma noldo...'_

Thórin ponderou. Eram os Eldar favoritos de _Mahal_. Talvez valesse a pena tentar.

' _Que seja.'_

Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou.

A colina ficou deserta.


	8. Até o Fim do Mundo

O sol já ia a pino e o calor se impunha implacavelmente. O canteiro de obras castigava aqueles que se atreviam a se expor. Felizmente era o intervalo para o almoço. Comida, água e descanso para os que lutavam dia após dia pela sobrevivência na selva de concreto. O prédio ainda se encontrava em seu estágio inicial de construção. As fundações já haviam sido lançadas e as primeiras colunas podiam ser vistas pelos passantes. Algumas cabanas de apoio estavam distribuídas ao redor do terreno. Nelas os homens descansavam, alimentavam-se e livravam seus corpos da poeira de areia e cimento com a qual tinham de conviver.

O construtor se aproximou de uma delas, abrindo a porta improvisada. Pôs o capacete branco sobre a primeira mesa que encontrou e permitiu que seu corpo desabasse na cadeira mais próxima. Fechou os olhos, enquanto massageava as têmporas. 'Inferno!', pensava consigo mesmo, amaldiçoando-se por haver aceitado aquele trabalho, onde o arquiteto e o engenheiro não pareciam falar a mesma língua. Tivesse sido ele o idealizador daquele projeto em vez de apenas recebê-lo pronto, o edifício já estaria fazendo parte da selva que o rodeava. No entanto, o empresário que o havia contratado disse que já tinha os profissionais de sua predileção e que a ele caberia se preocupar apenas com a construção. Sim. Certamente foi essa a parte que lhe coube: preocupação. Alterações de última hora na fachada, solicitações de mudanças de material, prazos que variavam mais do que o humor do empresário que insistia em culpa-lo pelos atrasos. Mil vezes pensou em desistir daquela empreitada que, afinal de contas, só havia aceitado por se tratar de um amigo da família. Todavia, nunca em sua vida tinha deixado uma construção pela metade e não seria essa a primeira vez. Pelo seu Criador que não seria!

Ele se levantou, caminhando em direção à torneira. Lavou o rosto da poeira que o cobria, aproveitando para molhar os cabelos e a barba, diminuindo o calor que o castigava. Todavia, apesar dos incômodos e aborrecimentos, ele não conseguia se imaginar em outro ofício. Sim, Thomas amava aquela vida mais do que qualquer coisa. Enxugou-se, permitindo que as ideias se organizassem em sua mente.

Voltou a pensar em seus problemas, sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa na qual as plantas da obra estavam jogadas. Observou-as. Tomou os papéis com os cálculos nas mãos. Já haviam sido feitos e refeitos inúmeras vezes. Contudo os computadores pareciam estar brincando com ele. Duas vezes a viga da entrada fora ao chão no último mês, arriscando a vida de seus homens. Amaldiçoou novamente o arquiteto que insistira em mudar a fachada do prédio após as fundações já haverem sido lançadas. A entrada ficara três vezes mais pesada que a originalmente projetada. 'Inferno!' Se ele alterava a densidade do concreto, as colunas não suportavam o peso. Se ele alargava as colunas, tomava mais espaço do que o arquiteto desejava que tomassem. Havia decidido por último refazer parte das fundações, possibilitando a redistribuição do peso da viga além de aumentar o número de colunas mais estreitas a fim de não alterar a 'preciosa' fachada. Esperava que o concreto secasse o suficiente até o final da tarde, quando tentariam recolocar a viga outra vez. Aquela tarde seria longa...

\- Thomas! Que bom que o encontrei! – disse Bili, adentrando a cabana – Você tem visitas, meu rapaz!

O construtor jogou a cabeça para trás, demonstrando seu aborrecimento.

\- Não se preocupe – prosseguiu o velho mestre de obras – dessa eu creio que você vai gostar.

Ele se levantou, caminhando em direção a Bili, enquanto falava.

\- Só se for Gerald dizendo que esta obra de hoje em diante está em minhas mãos e que nunca mais em minha vida precisarei ouvir as lamúrias daqueles incompetentes!

O mais velho sorriu.

\- Não, meu caro, infelizmente não chega a ser uma visita tão agradável assim.

Thomas coçou a barba, tentando se conformar com o que viria.

\- Então do que se trata?

\- É uma consultora. – disse Bili cuidadosamente, tentando tornar a realidade mais palatável do que realmente era. – Uma bela consultora,ouso dizer.

\- Uma consul...

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça. O velho Gerald havia cumprido com a palavra. Mais um atraso e ele solicitaria que uma empresa especializada em eficiência fizesse uma visita a sua obra a fim de 'ajudar na logística' e melhorar os resultados.

\- Inferno! – ele derrubou uma cadeira – como, em nome do Criador, Bili, isso pode ser uma boa notícia?

O mais velho engoliu seco. O humor de Thomas estava especialmente difícil naquele dia.

\- É uma bela jovem, meu caro. Dos males o menor. Já imaginou se tivesse que ouvir sugestões de um carrancudo e mal-humorado?

Thomas fitou o homem a sua frente. Bem poucos havia no mundo a quem ele permitia lhe dirigem observações daquele tipo. O olhar que trocaram garantiu ao mais velho que ele havia compreendido sua observação e a acatava.

\- E onde ela está? – ele abriu os braços em rendição.

Bili engoliu seco novamente, temendo pela reação do engenheiro.

\- Ela está inspecionando a obra, Thomas.

\- O quê? – indagou, entre surpreso e furioso.

\- Ela insistiu. Disse que esperaria por você lá, pois não valia a pena interromper seu almoço com sua chegada. A moça disse que aguardaria o tempo que fosse preciso...

Bili falava, enquanto o olhar em fogo de Thomas o fuzilava, sabendo que o enorme esforço que estava fazendo para amenizar a situação simplesmente não adiantaria nada, mas ele tinha que tentar.

\- E por que você não a impediu, Bili? – indagou entre os dentes. – Uma garota andando sozinha pelo canteiro de obras! Se acontecer alguma coisa?

\- Não houve como impedi-la, Thomas, eu tentei. Ela colocou na cabeça o primeiro capacete que encontrou, me garantiu que não era feita de cristal, que tão facilmente não se quebraria e saiu andando sem me dar ouvidos...

\- Chega! Poupe-me de suas desculpas. – ele sentenciou. – Vou até ela antes que se machuque. E que seja a última vez, Bili! Ninguém, ouviu? Ninguém entra em meu canteiro de obras sem a minha autorização!

Quando o mais velho já se preparava para dar a resposta que achava que seu pupilo merecia, ambos ouviram o barulho de um guindaste sendo acionado.

\- O que é isso? – Thomas indagou com voz baixa.

\- Acho que os operários resolveram colocar a viga antes do previsto. O concreto já deve ter estar preparado.

\- Um inferno que está! – disse Thomas, pegando o capacete – Querem ir embora mais cedo, isso sim!

Ele correu em direção ao canteiro a fim de impedir mais um acidente em sua obra.

A jovem caminhava de olhos atentos, avaliando a distribuição do material, as condições de segurança e as instalações. Aparentemente, o responsável pela obra era bastante zeloso com o que fazia, preocupando-se com cada detalhe.

\- Espero que não esteja se sentindo negligenciada, minha querida. – aproximou-se o mestre de obras.

\- De forma alguma, senhor, quer dizer, Bili.

\- Isso mesmo. Como lhe disse quando nos apresentamos: Senhor está no Céu!

\- Tem certeza de que já não nos encontramos antes? Você me parece tão familiar!

\- É possível, minha jovem, é possível. Bem poucas conseguem se esquecer do meu charme pessoal! – disse o simpático senhor, segurando o capacete e piscando com um dos olhos.

A jovem sorriu. Ele tinha realmente uma conversa agradável, contudo, antes que pudessem continuá-la, ambos ouviram os gritos de Thomas repreendendo os operários por terem agido com temeridade e se adiantado na colocação da viga.

\- Quem é aquele? – Ela quis saber.

\- Aquele, minha querida, é Thomas, o dono da construtora e responsável pela obra.

A moça arregalou os olhos.

\- O dono? E o que ele faz aqui? Pensei que conversaria com o engenheiro responsável.

\- Ele é ambas as coisas, senhorita.

Bili não estranhou a surpresa da jovem. Thomas não era como os outros empresários do ramo que se trancavam em seus escritórios, vestindo paletó e gravata.

\- Creio que ele mesmo poderá tirar suas dúvidas. Ele está vindo até nós.

A moça observou o homem que se aproximava. Capacete branco cobrindo uma cabeleira considerável presa atrás da cabeça, calça jeans surrada, camisa de botão simples cor de vinho e de mangas curtas e um par de botas relativamente gastos. Era difícil para ela discernir o rosto dele em meio à poeira que o cobria novamente, após novo contato com o ambiente externo.

Thomas se aproximou deles, parecendo não enxergar a companhia feminina de Bili.

\- Imbecis! – ele rosnou.

\- Conseguiu impedi-los?

\- Não! Quando cheguei já haviam cometido o desatino. – comentou inquieto no lugar em que estava.

\- As colunas suportaram o peso da viga?

\- Suportaram. Pelo menos por enquanto. – respondeu, cruzando os braços.

Um breve silêncio se instalou entre eles. E foi Bili a quebrá-lo com um leve pigarrear.

\- Esta, Thomas, é a senhorita Gagliardi. Ela veio nos ajudar. – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um aviso discreto.

\- Estou sabendo – respondeu ele, quase sem olhá-la. – sinto não poder apertar sua mão, senhorita, mas creio que não esteja preparada para sujá-las com pó de concreto – comentou, mostrando a jovem as palmas das mãos.

Ela estava muda, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha diante de si. Mais de um mês havia passado desde ... Thórin Escudo de Carvalho e seu coração ainda doía pelo fim que haviam tido. No entanto, só poderia ser uma brincadeira cruel de _Mahal_ ela ter diante de si naquele momento alguém tão parecido com Thórin. Parecido não! Aquele era, sem dúvida alguma, Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. Ela o havia tocado, havia escutado sua voz, havia visto o anão em sua ira.

\- Pelo menos uma boa notícia, neste dia amaldiçoado – Thomas comentou – ela é muda! Graças ao Criador não terei que ficar ouvindo palpites infundados hoje à tarde!

Ela piscou, sendo retirada de seu transe pelo comentário do construtor, dando-lhe a certeza quase que absoluta de que se tratava de Thórin. Ela só não sabia como...

\- Sinto muito, senhor, pela minha distração. – ela comentou, estendendo a mão a ele – É que por um instante eu tive a impressão de já tê-lo visto antes.

Thomas e Bili se entreolharam ao observar a mão estendida da moça. Ele mostrou novamente as palmas das mãos sujas. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Thórin a havia reforjado bem. Mostraria ser digna de sua herança.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, senhor. Estou certa de que a poeira não é nenhum veneno e que suas mãos, ainda que sejam forte, não serão capazes de me quebrar.

Bili quis sorrir. A mocinha aparentemente frágil havia pegue Thomas de jeito.

Após um momento de hesitação, o construtor cedeu, apertando a mão da jovem. Soi precisou armar-se da determinação dos _khazâd_ para não desmoronar. Aquele _era_ o toque de Thórin!

\- Deveria ter avisado que vinha, moça. Não estávamos esperando ninguém.

\- Esse é o objetivo, senhores. Para realizar uma consultoria eficiente, preciso acompanhar o dia a dia de meus clientes sem que eles possam alterar sua rotina.

A postura profissional da jovem impressionou, embora algo dentro de Thomas não tenha gostado nem um pouco da insinuação feita de forma surpreendentemente elegante.

\- Quer dizer então, senhorita, que acredita que caso tivesse avisado que viria, eu estaria agora correndo de um lado para o outro, empurrando a sujeira para baixo do tapete e improvisando responsabilidade? – Ele bufou, irado! – Pois esteja certa de que nem um grão sequer de areia estaria em um lugar diferente do que está agora! Não tenho medo de seus relatórios!

Em vez de se sentir ofendida, a consultora se viu impelida a pular nos braços de Thomas! Aquele era seu Thórin, só lhe faltava o machado!

Ela respirou fundo e procurou dentro de si a verdade que era tão cara ao homem a sua frente.

\- Se é assim, senhor, devo informar-lhe de que seria o primeiro a agir assim. – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos. – Pois infelizmente a honestidade que o senhor tanto valoriza está em baixa em nossos e dias e me vejo, sim, obrigada a abordar meus clientes de forma a surpreendê-los. E se com minha atitude eu o ofendi, peço que me perdoe, mas não poderei mudar minha forma de agir, dando-lhe um voto de confiança, já que muitos de seus colegas não se mostraram dignos de tal.

Thomas a olhou de alto a baixo e trocou novamente olhares com Bili, que a muito custo continha um sorriso.

\- Não cabe a mim determinar como a senhorita deve ou não agir em seu trabalho, embora, pelo que me foi dito, caberá à senhorita me dizer como agir no meu.

\- Sua reação é perfeitamente compreensível, senhor. Eu estou mais do que acostumada a ser vista como uma inimiga em vez de uma aliada. Felizmente, minha dedicação e zelo pelo que faço estão bem próximos aos seus, então as farpas iniciais dos primeiros encontros com frequência são substituídas por apertos de mãos agradecidos, já que costumo aprender com meus clientes tanto ou mais do que eles aprendem comigo.

Bili virou o rosto. Não conseguia mais se conter o riso.

Thomas estreitou os olhos em direção à moça. O construtor estava entre impressionado e irado com a altivez, o raciocínio simples e direto, a fibra e a paixão com as quais ela reagia às suas provocações.

Bili percebeu que aquele duelo não terminaria tão cedo se algo não o interrompesse.

\- Ao que me parece, meus amigos – principiou o mestre de obras – conhecem muito pouco um do outro para que continuem a conversar de forma tão exaltada. Sim, senhorita – disse, dirigindo-se à moça – lamento que em seu dia a dia precise conviver com trapaças e dissimulações, mas acredite quando digo que Thomas preferiria fechar as portas desta empresa, dizendo a verdade, a mantê-las abertas à custa de mentiras. E Thomas, - prosseguiu com os olhos sobre o construtor – eu realmente creio que a senhorita Gagliardi está aqui com a melhor das intenções e penso que não nos custaria tanto assim ouvir suas sugestões.

A jovem baixou os olhos ligeiramente, antes de direcioná-los desarmados a Thomas.

O construtor demorou um pouco mais a acalmar o sangue que lhe corria nas veias. Fechou os olhos por um instante e buscou ar a fim de controlar a respiração e se livrar de uma parte da ira que o havia dominado, abrindo-os em seguida, fitando a garota com um olhar conciliador. Contudo não mais que isso.

Ela percebeu o esforço que ele estava fazendo e resolveu poupá-lo de ter que dirigir qualquer palavra a ela relativa àquele assunto.

\- Pois bem – disse ela, pondo a mão na cintura – retomando de onde paramos, os senhores se incomodariam de me dizer o que estava acontecendo agora há pouco? Vocês pareciam bastante preocupados.

Os homens se entreolharam. Thomas suspirou, tentando se resignar, ainda que apenas temporariamente. Gerald iria querer um relatório e, como ele mesmo havia dito, não tinha nada a esconder. Retirou o capacete e passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto procurava pelas primeiras palavras.

\- Uma alteração de última hora feita no projeto original. – explicou ele – O arquiteto convenceu o dono a mudar a entrada do edifício para uma mais 'sofisticada'. Porém o terreno não foi preparado para o peso extra e os alicerces estão sofrendo. Toda solução que encontro gera apenas mais problemas.

\- E o engenheiro responsável pelo projeto não poderia ajudar?

\- Ele é um idiota. – Thomas rosnou.

\- Não é bem assim. – Contemporizou Bili – Ele está enfrentando as mesmas dificuldades que nós. Não consegue readequar o projeto.

\- Sim, Bili, você está certo – zombou Thomas – _Ele_ está enfrentando as mesmas dificuldades, bem sentado em sua cadeira macia, em seu escritório de luxo enquanto nós calculamos e recalculamos e construímos e vemos desabar cada uma das soluções que ele _sequer_ imaginou.

Bili mirou a consultora com o canto dos olhos. Thomas bufou.

\- Não posso tirar a razão de vocês – disse ela, atraindo para si os olhares espantados – É difícil encontrar a solução de um problema se você não o estuda de perto. Um engenheiro deve visitar sua obra. Ele nunca vem aqui?

\- A obra não é dele. – Thomas disse entre os dentes.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu me expressei mal. O que quis dizer é que um engenheiro deve visitar a obra que irá concretizar o que ele idealizou. Então torno a perguntar. Ele nunca o fez?

Thomas respondeu com uma negativa de cabeça.

\- Esse é, sem dúvida, um ponto a ser questionado.

\- Ele não seria de muita serventia. – Thomas comentou.

\- Todavia deve arcar com as responsabilidades dele.

\- Você é boa! – Bili fez um comentário bem humorado.

\- Agradeço, Bili, mas prosseguindo, pelo que pude entender, vocês estão mais próximos da solução, já que a viga suportou o peso ' _pelo menos por enquanto_ '.

Thomas se admirou ao vê-la repetir as palavras que ele mesmo tinha dito a pouco, quando pensara que ela estava com a cabeça nas nuvens.

\- Gostaria de vê-la. – ela disse.

\- Ver o quê? – Thomas indagou.

\- A viga. – Ela respondeu, apontando para o interior do canteiro.

Eles hesitaram por um instante, trocando olhares.

\- Ora, vamos! – ela argumentou – Já não disse que não sou feita de cristal?

O telefone de Bili tocou. Oportunamente...

\- Preciso atender essa ligação, Thomas. É o engenheiro. Ele não para de me ligar!

A moça estranhou.

\- Interessante. Por que ele não liga para você? – indagou a Thomas – Já que é o engenheiro responsável?

\- Digamos que ele... desistiu dessa estratégia há muito tempo. – respondeu, sorrindo com o canto da boca – Ou melhor, que ele, sim, parece ser feito de cristal.

A consultora evitou sorri. Deveria ser imparcial, contudo estava consciente de que tal postura iria exigir dela bem mais do que o normal.

\- E quanto à senhorita, acredita realmente que deveria vir? Aqui não é lugar para saltos.

\- Eu não estou de saltos, senhor. – ela brincou – estou de botas, veja. Vim preparada.

Thomas suspirou, tentando se conformar.

Ele recolocou o capacete de forma zangada. Parecia já haver compreendido que não adiantava muito discutir com ela. Aquela moça faria o que julgasse necessário.

\- Siga-me, então, mas tome cuidado onde pisa. Não estou aqui para ser babá de ninguém.

Os modos do construtor teriam parecido rudes a Soi se ela já não os conhecesse. A moça começou a segui-lo pelo caminho por ele indicado, pensando que o seguiria até o fim do mundo se fosse necessário e imaginando o que _Mahal_ estaria pretendendo com tudo aquilo.


	9. O Melhor Lugar do Mundo

_Os modos do construtor teriam parecido rudes a Soi se ela já não os conhecesse. A jovem começou a segui-lo pelo caminho por ele indicado, pensando que o seguiria até o fim do mundo e imaginando o que Mahal estaria pretendendo com tudo aquilo._

Caminharam durante alguns minutos. Thomas tinha razão. Era perigoso andar por ali. Buracos por todo lado, ferramentas, máquinas e materiais de construção que, apesar de impecavelmente organizados, ostentavam um risco intrínseco. ' _Lá realmente não era lugar para saltos.'_ Riu, lembrando-se das palavras dele.

Após contornarem um imenso guindaste, chegaram ao local onde a tão afamada viga havia sido colocada. Thomas parou e apontou a estrutura.

\- É aqui.

A moça se aproximou, retirou o capacete e enxugou o suor que começava a escorrer em sua testa. O construtor olhou pelo canto dos olhos, sentindo um leve prazer interior ao vê-la demonstrar alguma fraqueza. Todavia incomodou-se ao perceber que ela não havia recolocado o capacete.

\- A senhorita escolheu uma hora bastante desconfortável para realizar sua inspeção, devo lhe dizer.

\- Desconfortável, mas apropriada – ela retorquiu – é a hora em que os guerreiros baixam a guarda. – ela sorriu.

\- Percebo que a senhorita aprecia muito o jargão militar. Encara o trabalho como um combate? – indagou.

\- De certa forma. Ou vai negar que quase nos digladiamos há pouco?

\- É verdade, – ele coçou a barba – mas é melhor a senhorita recolocar logo esse capacete se não quiser ser convidada a se retirar. Ninguém caminha em meu canteiro de obras sem os devidos equipamentos de proteção, ou, como a senhorita diria, sem suas vestes de batalha.

A jovem corou. Ele a tinha pegue desprevenida. Suspirou, admitindo que havia cometido uma falha.

Thomas retirou um lenço do bolso e o umedeceu em uma torneira próxima.

Ela já ia recolocar o capacete quando o engenheiro se aproximou.

\- Contudo, não é a custa de sua saúde que deverá guardar sua segurança. – disse, entregando o tecido à jovem. – Se vai ficar por algum tempo entre nós, acostume-se a umedecer a testa com frequência ou chegará ao fim do dia com os miolos em chamas.

Ela tomou o tecido úmido nas mãos, sem deixar de observar o Th gravado nele.

\- Esse lenço é seu? – ela indagou hesitante.

\- Não mais. – ele respondeu, mirando-a.

Ela assentiu.

\- Obrigada.

Thomas voltou novamente sua atenção para a estrutura de concreto.

A jovem passou o lenço na testa e recolocou o capacete, antes de se juntar a Thomas na observação da viga.

\- O que exatamente eles alteraram?

\- A peça que essa viga irá sustentar era retangular, proporcionando uma fachada lisa. Agora querem colocar uma em forma de meia-lua, avançando a frente e esperam conseguir fazer isso sem colocar apoios extras que modifiquem outras partes da fachada. Só se preocupam com a 'estética' da construção.

\- E a estética lhe parece fútil? – ela perguntou, sorrindo – Não deseja que além de seguros, seus prédios sejam agradáveis aos olhos?

Ele a mirou de cima a baixo.

\- Há bastante beleza aqui, mocinha. – Ele argumentou – Nos números que compõem os cálculos que estão por trás de cada uma dessas colunas. Nos alicerces tão profundos quanto se faça necessário para manter o edifício de pé. Nos tijolos que foram carregados e batizados com o suor e o sangue desses homens. No entanto toda essa beleza permanece oculta aqueles que se limitam ao que é superficial.

Ela estava hipnotizada. O mesmo Thórin e a mesma paixão pelo que fazia. Só o ofício parecia haver mudado.

\- Compreendeu o que eu disse? – indagou diante do silêncio dela.

\- Mais do que o senhor imagina. – Respondeu com o olhar cheio de significados.

Ele franziu o cenho. O que será que ela estava querendo dizer?

Soi sorriu e voltou a olhar a estrutura próxima.

\- Parece que está resistindo bem. – Ela comentou. – Talvez o senhor tenha conseguido aqui em seu canteiro de obras o que o engenheiro de escritório não conseguiu com seus computadores.

O construtor coçou a barba, mirando as colunas.

\- Não estou tão certo disso, dona. Algo em meu sangue diz que não, embora os cálculos digam que sim.

\- E confia mais em seu sangue? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Não estou brincando, mocinha. Desde os cinco anos de idade convivo com construções. Aprendi a sentir a resistência do concreto, a firmeza dos alicerces e a força de cada tipo de coluna. Não há tijolo ou viga que possa me ocultar seus segredos. O diploma apenas me deu o direito de assinar meus próprios projetos em vez de ter que ficar corrigindo os projetos dos outros aqui em meu 'campo de batalha'. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Entendo. Gerald me contou que o senhor só aceitou esse trabalho como um pedido de quem lhe era próximo. Deve ser realmente complicado para um engenheiro concretizar o que outro idealizou. Ou, para não perder a metáfora, um general deve se sentir muito incomodado em ter que usar a estratégia de outro em uma batalha.

Thomas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o canto da boca e seguiu a consultora em seu jogo.

\- Ainda bem que compreende minha situação, dona. E sabe o que mais está me incomodando?

\- O quê?

\- O fato de eu estar colocando a vida dos meus soldados em risco cada vez que essas colunas desabam.

\- É. Já percebi a atenção que o senhor dá à segurança. Tudo aqui é muito bem sinalizado, organizado e, pela insistência do senhor e de Bili para que eu use este capacete, muito bem fiscalizado também.

\- Por isso não tenho medo de suas inspeções e de seus relatórios. – ele alfinetou.

Ela apenas sorriu ante o olhar desafiador que Thomas lhe direcionava, desconcertando-o. Em lugar de se incomodar, a moça parecia ter gostado do comentário provocativo dele.

\- Nada a faz descer do salto, dona?

Ela riu um riso cristalino, antes de responder.

\- Bom... tirando o fato de eu não estar de salto – disse, olhando em direção aos próprios pés – não, eu realmente não costumo perder o controle com facilidade.

Por um instante as palavras ficaram ausentes e eles apenas se olharam. Thomas piscou, fitando um ponto qualquer no chão em seguida.

\- O que houve? – ela indagou.

\- Nada, é que, por um instante você me pareceu... familiar.

Os olhos dela cintilaram.

\- Tive essa impressão logo que o vi, mas com certeza nossas mentes devem nos estar pregando peças. Talvez seja esse calor escaldante.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Porque com certeza eu me lembraria do senhor. Suas alfinetadas são... bem marcantes, assim como a paixão que o senhor tem pelo seu trabalho.

Como ele nada respondeu, ela prosseguiu.

\- Como foram mesmo suas palavras? O senhor diz que consegue 'sentir o concreto'?

\- Sinto a resistência do concreto. – ele corrigiu. – a senhorita duvida do que digo?

\- Sentir a resistência do concreto. – ela repetiu – Senhor, eu sei que a experiência e o convívio diário com a obra contam e muito, mas...

\- Quer sentir? – Ele perguntou, desafiando-a.

\- Sentir o quê? – Ela ficou confusa.

\- Venha, ponha sua mão aqui. – Ele orientou, apoiando a mão na coluna a frente deles.

Ela hesitou por um instante, sentindo-se tola.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, reforçando o desafio.

A consultora resolveu ceder e esticou o braço, permitindo que os dedos tocassem o concreto.

\- A coluna não vai mordê-la. – Thomas impacientou-se. – Toque! – disse ele, pondo sua mão sobre a dela.

O coração de Soi disparou como um exército em fuga. Até aquele momento ainda não haviam ficado tão perto. Ela o olhou, percebendo que seus olhos estavam na mesma altura que a boca dele. Estranhou e sorriu. O Thórin original era quase da altura dela, mas tinha que baixar um pouco os olhos para fitá-lo. Aquele Thórin humano era uma experiência nova em vários sentidos. Ela sorriu.

\- Do que está rindo? – Ele perguntou.

A jovem estremeceu ao percebe que ele estava olhando para ela.

\- Sinto muito. – disse ela – Suspeito que não tenha suas habilidades, senhor... Thomas.

Ela permanecia de cabeça erguida, a fim de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Fosse pelo calor da mão dela na dele, fosse pela estranha familiaridade que começara a perceber na jovem, o construtor se sentiu atraído por aquela estranha e por um momento se esqueceu de que se tratava de uma conversa profissional.

\- E não acha que poderia aprender a tê-las? – indagou com voz rouca.

O peito dela arfou.

\- Acredita que posso aprender a sentir o concreto?

\- Não foi você mesma quem disse que costuma aprender muito com seus... clientes?

Ela, que já havia deixado de pensar nele como um cliente há muito tempo, entrou em seu jogo.

\- O senhor me ensinaria? – olhou-o intensamente.

\- Eu poderia tentar.

Ele baixou ligeiramente os olhos em direção à boca feminina, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos, antes de prosseguir.

\- Lição número um: pare de me chamar de senhor. Eu estou começando a ficar nervoso com isso.

\- Por quê? Também fica nervoso com seus operários?

\- Todos aqui, do faxineiro ao engenheiro de campo, me chamam pelo primeiro nome. Caso contrário eu fico bastante... mal-humorado.

\- Que seja... Thomas, lição número um aprendida. Qual é a próxima?

\- Penso que seria oportuno se me dissesse seu primeiro nome, senhorita Gagliardi.

\- É Marcela... mas...

\- Mas o quê?

\- Eu preferiria que me chamasse de... Soi. É como meus amigos me chamam.

\- Soi. Por quê?

\- É uma longa história. Talvez um dia eu a conte a você, Thomas.

\- Soi... – ele tornou a repetir, baixando os olhos.

\- Familiar?

Ele a mirou, percorrendo com os olhos cada detalhe do rosto dela.

\- Um pouco. – ele admitiu.

\- Eu... – ela começou a dizer.

\- Sim?

\- Estou começando a sentir algo...

\- O quê?

\- Minha mão... está queimando...

Ele se apercebeu que ainda estava com a sua mão sobre a da jovem, pressionando-a contra a coluna e tratou de liberá-la o quanto antes.

A jovem soprou e passou em sua mão o lenço úmido que ainda segurava. Thomas desorientou-se por um segundo, antes de se afastar e molhar as mãos em uma torneira e retornar, envolvendo a mão dela nas suas. Soi suspirou aliviada.

\- Perdoe-me. – ele disse totalmente embaraçado, sem conseguir olhá-la.

Ela percebeu. Ele estava ali. Seu Thórin duro e difícil, mas, ao mesmo tempo capaz de perceber quando passava dos limites.

\- Está tudo bem. – ela tentou eliminar o constrangimento. – como eu disse antes, não me quebro fácil.

Ele ergueu os olhos. A jovem realmente não estava choramingando ou se lamentando de forma alguma.

\- Pelo visto, não mesmo. – ele comentou, ainda segurando a mão feminina.

Olharam-se intensamente, até que um ruído quase imperceptível chegou aos ouvidos de Thomas. O engenheiro ergueu os olhos, que se arregalaram quando ele percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer.

\- Afaste-se. – Ele gritou, empurrando a jovem.

As colunas haviam cedido novamente. Ele a atirou no chão o mais rápido que pode para longe da coluna. Alguns pedaços de ferro e concreto os atingiram de raspão. O corpo dele estava sobre o dela. Aguardaram por alguns instantes, até que os estilhaços parassem de voar e a poeira possibilitasse ver alguma coisa.

\- Você está bem?

\- Acho que sim. – Ela disse, tentando se levantar. – Ai!

\- O que foi?

\- Minha perna. Não consigo movê-la.

Ele olhou e viu um pedaço considerável de concreto cobrindo o pé direito da moça.

\- Maldição! Não se mexa. – Ele ordenou, antes de retirá-lo. – Parece bastante machucado. Duvido que consiga andar.

Ela tentou mover a perna novamente.

\- Ai!

\- Venha. Vou levá-la daqui. Inferno! Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa errada.

Ele a tomou nos braços, enquanto o local ia se enchendo com os operários que ouviram o barulho no canteiro.

Soi repousou a cabeça no ombro de Thomas, enquanto seus braços estavam em torno do pescoço dele. ' _Mahal! Quero ficar assim pra sempre!'_ Ela pensou, apesar da dor no pé ser excruciante. Nada do que tinha acontecido importava. Estava nos braços de Thórin novamente e aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo!


	10. A Resposta Está no Sangue

_Soi repousou a cabeça no ombro de Thomas, enquanto seus braços estavam em torno do pescoço dele. 'Mahal! Quero ficar assim pra sempre!' Ela pensou, apesar da dor no pé ser excruciante. Nada do que tinha acontecido importava. Estava nos braços de Thórin novamente e aquele era o melhor lugar do mundo!_

Thomas a conduziu a sua cabana, dando um chute na porta para que pudesse entrar. Ele a depositou em uma cama improvisada. A jovem hesitou.

\- Eu estou toda suja!

Ele quase riu da ingenuidade dela.

\- É uma cama de operário. Ela já me viu em estados piores que o seu. Posso garantir.

A moça se acomodou como pode. O construtor se ajoelhou a fim de verificar o ferimento.

\- Ai! – Ela gemeu quando ele tentou tirar sua bota.

\- Você vai ter que me deixar olhar isso aqui. O socorro já deve estar a caminho, mas seu pé precisa ser imobilizado ou vai ser pior.

\- Socorro? Eu não vi você chamando ninguém.

\- É um procedimento padrão. Ao menor sinal de acidente, há responsáveis designados para acionarem a ambulância. Além de não haver um capacete nesta obra que não receba sistematicamente treinamento de primeiros socorros. Assim, sempre há alguém apto para atender a quem se fere.

\- E devo supor que o meu já está a caminho?

\- Ele já se encontra aqui, bem na sua frente. Não percebeu?

Os olhos dela cintilaram novamente.

\- Você realmente leva muito a sério o conceito do 'faça você mesmo'.

Ele olhou alternadamente para o rosto dela e para o pé machucado.

\- E então? Você vai me deixar colocar em prática o treinamento ou não? Pode doer um pouco.

Ela assentiu.

\- Faça o que for preciso. – Permitiu, cobrindo o rosto com a mão.

Thomas tirou a bota, enquanto ela trincava os dentes e fazia uma careta de dor.

\- Tenho que admitir. Você tem fibra.

O engenheiro colocou a bota no chão.

\- Agora deve doer menos. – Ele comentou, retirando a meia dela de uma forma inacreditavelmente delicada.

Ela tremeu ao sentir o toque dos dedos dele em sua pele.

\- Ai! – Gemeu novamente quando ele moveu um pouco o pé.

\- É. Parece que trincou algum osso.

Ela não disse nada. Sentiu uma sensação fria nos pés.

\- Esse gel vai ajudar a aliviar a dor, até a ambulância chegar. – ele explicou, enquanto enfaixava o pé com uma atadura.

\- Obrigada.

Depois de cuidar do pé de sua visitante, Thomas percorreu com seus olhos as outras partes do corpo dela, parecendo procurar por algo.

\- Parece que você está bem. Nenhum ferimento mais grave. – concluiu.

\- Você cuidou de mim. – ela comentou – E quem irá cuidar de você? Eu... não tenho treinamento em primeiros socorros...

Ele riu fraco.

\- Uma consultora que se aventura em um canteiro de obras sem treinamento prévio de primeiros socorros? Devo avisá-la de que isso irá pra o meu relatório, senhorita.

\- Soi.

\- O quê?

\- O combinado não era nos tratarmos pelo primeiro nome?

Os olhos dele brilharam.

\- Você está certa... Soi.

\- E então... Thomas, quem virá cuidar de você?

\- Não é a primeira viga que cai encima de mim, dona. E dificilmente será a última. Este é o meu trabalho.

\- Eu entendo que seja seu trabalho, o que não quer dizer que não se machuque e que não precise de cuidados.

Olharam-se por alguns instantes. A familiaridade querendo se insinuar novamente.

\- Eu também não me quebro fácil. – ele comentou – Estou apenas com um pouco de dor nas costas. Ela pode esperar.

A jovem abriu a boca em protesto, mas foi interrompida pela chegada do mestre de obras.

\- Thomas! – Ouviram a voz de Bili.

Uma sensação de dejavu os atingiu. Soi tinha certeza do motivo. Thomas, não fazia ideia.

\- Pelo Criador! Vocês estão bem?

\- Na medida do possível. – Respondeu Thomas, erguendo-se a contragostou. – Eu preciso ir até lá. Fique com ela, Bili, até a ambulância chegar.

\- Você manda, chefe!

Thomas quis sorrir, mas a dor que sentia em suas costas não o permitia. Soi e Bili o observaram se retirar.

\- Está sendo um dia agitado. – o mestre de obras comentou.

\- Sim, está. – ela concordou, olhando em direção à porta pela qual ele havia saído.

\- Ele não vai desistir de colocar aquela viga, vai Bili?

\- Não. Infelizmente.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Por que foi assim que o pai dele... nos deixou. Em um acidente.

Ela sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- Como assim?

\- É uma longa história.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – sorriu, olhando pé imobilizado.

-A Lonely Mountain foi fundada pelo avô de Thomas: Tiago. E depois passou para o filho, Túlio, pai de Thomas.

\- Lonely Mountain? – ela indagou incrédula.

\- Sim. Nos documentos ela aparece como LM-Engenharia, pois tem um apelo comercial melhor. Todavia entre nós, usamos seu nome original, dado por Tiago. Somos mais uma família do que uma empresa. Sabe aqueles operários lá fora que colocaram a viga quando não deveriam? Tomas irá xinga-los até seu vocabulário se esgotar, no entanto, nenhum deles precisa temer por seus empregos. Ele jamais demite alguém, a menos que descubra alguma trapaça das grandes.

Ela assentiu, vendo o velho mestre de obras com os olhos marejados.

\- Eu comecei na empresa muito novo. Túlio me contratou em um momento de grande necessidade, quando ninguém mais ousaria fazê-lo. Era um tempo de crise e eu precisava alimentar minha família. Vi Thomas crescer em meio a tijolos e cimento e o tenho como a um filho. Não preciso mais trabalhar, contudo não consigo deixar isso aqui. – disse, olhando as paredes da cabana. – e Thomas também não. É quase inacreditável que prefira viver aqui do que em sua confortável casa, construída por ele mesmo, obviamente.

\- Ele mora aqui? – ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Ele mora onde a construção está. Você se encontra no momento na cama em que ele repousa todas as noites. – ele concluiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Bili! – um homem tatuado entrou com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

\- Olá, Diego! Senhorita, esse é Diego, meu irmão mais novo e engenheiro de campo da companhia.

O homem tatuado não parecia disposto a apresentações. Apenas assentiu em direção a jovem antes de se dirigir ao irmão.

\- Bili, Thomas não está nada bem.

\- Como assim? Algum ferimento que ele nos escondeu?

\- Sim. Mas não do tipo que você imagina.

O mais velho franziu o cenho.

\- Ele está com aquele olhar perdido, Bili. Não consegui fazer com que me dissesse sobre o que estaria pensando. Precisa conversar com ele quando chegar aqui, entendeu?

\- Pode deixar, meu irmão. – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do mais novo.

Quando o homem tatuado se retirou, Soi não conseguia fechar a boca. Só podia ser mais uma brincadeira de Galadriel. Não havia barbas ou cabelos compridos, exceto os de Thomas, contudo era impossível não saber de quem se tratavam aqueles personagens transmutados em carne e osso.

Enquanto ela refletia sobre o assunto, Thomas entrou, tal qual Diego o havia descrito. A cabeça baixa, fitando o vazio. Apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa repleta de plantas da obra, antes de jogá-las no chão com um gritou de dor e raiva.

Bili compreendeu então a gravidade da situação e ficou em silêncio. Esperou que Thomas se acalmasse. Este, ainda com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, sentenciou.

\- Não há mais nada a fazer, Bili.

O mais velho arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Vai desistir?

\- Sim, vou – disse, voltando-se para olhar a jovem deitada em sua cama – antes de alguém se machuque de verdade.

\- Não deve ter havido tempo para que o reforço dos alicerces secasse...

\- Houve sim, Bili. – disse, com um lamento na voz. – Acabei de verificar. A culpa não foi dos operários...

\- Nem sua tampouco, Thomas, nem sua!

\- Pelo Criador, Bili! Que construtor sou eu que não consigo sequer erguer uma fachada em meia lua?

\- Não seja tolo! Sabe que esse projeto é impossível! Uma alteração de última hora totalmente incongruente! Os alicerces não foram preparados para isso, Thomas! O arranjo das colunas é totalmente inadequado! Não há como!

\- Os computadores com seus cálculos dizem que pode ser feito! – exaltou-se Thomas. – Mas a realidade diz que não pode!

\- Computadores também podem se enganar. Os cálculos são feitos baseados no que sabemos. E quanto ao que não sabemos? O que está nos escapando, Thomas?

\- Eu não sei!

Bili se aproximou com um olhar cheio de significados.

\- E o seu sangue também não sabe? – O Engenheiro o olhou – Ele não lhe diz nada?

Thomas buscou a cadeira mais próxima e se sentou com a cabeça entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

\- Sei que muitos não acreditam, rapaz, mas estou ciente do que você é capaz de fazer em uma obra como essa. Sei que ouve os apelos da terra e o sussurro das paredes. Eu já vi isso acontecer mais de uma vez. Está no sangue de sua família, Thomas. A resposta para esse enigma está em seu sangue. Então me diga. O que ele lhe diz, meu rapaz? – indagou o velho mestre de obras, ajoelhando-se diante de Thomas.

\- Ele diz que sim. – respondeu com voz rouca. – Mas não consigo achar um modo de abrir essa porta. Não encontro sequer a fechadura.

\- Talvez precise que alguém lhe mostre onde ela fica.

\- E a quem mais eu deveria questionar? Ao sol? A lua? As estrelas? Só me falta isso. Já usei todas as estratégias antigas e modernas que aprendi nos bancos da faculdade e nos canteiros de obras.

\- Talvez a resposta venha de onde você menos espera, Thomas. Aguarde um pouco mais. Esfrie a cabeça.

Bili olhou o homem a sua frente e a jovem atrás de si.

\- Descansem um pouco. Vou ver como as coisas estão lá fora.

Thomas assentiu e Bili se foi.

O construtor mirou a jovem a sua frente.

\- Soi...

\- Sim?

\- Eu quase tinha me esquecido de quem você era...


	11. Eu Não Sou Ele (Parte1)

_O construtor mirou a jovem a sua frente._

 _\- Soi..._

 _\- Sim?_

 _\- Eu quase tinha me esquecido de quem você era..._

O coração dela deu um sobressalto. ' _Ele se lembrou'_.

\- Parece-me, senhora consultora, que não vai ter um relatório muito animador para levar a Gerald, não é?

Ela baixou os olhos, decepcionada. Thomas percebeu.

\- O que houve?

\- Não era em relatórios que eu estava pensando.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

\- Em que pensava, então, se é que posso perguntar?

\- Eu estava pensando...

Silêncio.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Em como você me lembra alguém...

\- Ah, sim. Você já comentou isso.

Ele sorriu fracamente, olhando para os lados.

\- Então, com quem, exatamente, eu me pareço?

Ela engoliu seco. ' _Com Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, o amor da minha vida!'_

\- Com alguém que eu conheci há algum tempo, mas que morava muito longe. Ele não podia deixar o mundo dele. Eu não podia deixar o meu, então...

\- Entendo... – ele comentou com os olhos fixos na jovem.

\- Pelo pouco que pude presenciar... foi ele quem saiu perdendo...

\- Nem tanto assim. – ela sorriu. – Fato é que ele lutou bem mais do que eu pelo nosso relacionamento, mesmo tendo muito mais a perder.

\- Verdade?

\- Sim. Muitos dependiam dele. Pessoas seriam prejudicadas se ele... abandonasse seu mundo. O que você faria se eu lhe dissesse que para ficar comigo você teria que fechar esta empresa?

Os olhos de Thomas brilharam com a insinuação dela.

\- É, Soi, você é bonita, mas...

Ela riu novamente.

\- Mas não valho um mundo. Ninguém vale. 

Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção a ela.

Coração feminino aos pulos.

Ele puxou um banco e se sentou perto da jovem.

\- E você certamente não seria capaz de me pedir que abandonasse a empresa de minha família, seria?

Ela baixou os olhos.

\- Claro que não. – respondeu baixo. – Não pedi a ele, não pediria a você. Nem a ninguém.

\- Ainda sente muita falta dele? – indagou cuidadosamente.

Ela ergueu os olhos, temendo as próprias respostas. ' _Tanto que chega a doer!'_

\- Sinto falta do que tínhamos. – respondeu, mirando os olhos de Thomas. – Mas preciso seguir em frente. – completou, desviando rosto.

O silêncio imperou entre eles por alguns instantes. Ela tomou a iniciativa de quebrá-lo.

\- E então? Devo mesmo dizer a Gerald que a demanda é impossível?

Thomas soltou o ar de seus pulmões.

\- Creio que sim. – respondeu fracamente.

\- Não me parece tão certo disso, construtor. Não acho que deva desistir. Não confia mais em seu sangue?

\- Confio, todavia temo que essa confiança acabe por me custar o sangue de outros. Já vi muitos homens se ferirem, Soi, por causa de orgulho e ambição. Cometi muitos erros em minha carreira e arrisquei a minha vida e a de outros. Já não sou tão imprudente quanto fui um dia. Você quebrou o pé. Imagina o que teria acontecido se aquele pedaço de concreto tivesse atingido seu peito ou seu rosto? Um prédio não vale uma vida humana.

\- Com todos os cuidados que você toma, acho difícil que alguém se machuque de verdade. O fato é que agimos com temeridade. Nos distraímos.

Thomas baixou a cabeça. Ela tinha razão.

\- Não existe regra quanto a isso, mas quando o resultado da manobra é duvidosa, eu não permito que ninguém chegue a menos de dez metros do local. Descumpri minha própria regra e você acabou se machucando. Não é irônico? Aquele pedaço de concreto deveria ter atingido a mim, não a você.

\- Isso não é verdade. Fui eu quem insistiu em ver a estrutura. Você me alertou e eu não quis ouvir. Pensei que estivesse questionando minha capacidade de lidar com o ambiente.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, mirando-a nos olhos.

\- E estava. – confirmou – Não a julgava capaz de... – interrompeu-se.

Ela o olhou.

\- E como me julga agora?

\- Eu? – ele riu – Não me atrevo a tentar prever do que mais você é capaz, mocinha.

Ela sorriu.

\- Ainda acha que posso aprender a... sentir a resistência das colunas?

\- Com um pouco mais de treino... quem sabe?

Ela baixou os olhos, permitindo-se pensar no momento em que a mão dele esteve sobre a dela. Sabia que aquilo poderia ser uma loucura. Era uma estranha para ele. Todavia a ousadia dos _khazâd_ agora corria em suas veias.

\- Pena que precisamos interromper a lição.

Os olhos de Thomas brilharam. Ela era realmente surpreendente. Ou ele estaria entendendo errado? Engoliu seco, sem saber se deveria ou não segui-la em seu raciocínio.

\- Custo a crer que sua mão concordaria com você. Mais alguns instantes tocando aquela coluna e poderia ter tido uma queimadura grave.

\- Havia um socorrista muito bem treinado ao meu lado. Creio que os riscos seriam pequenos.

Thomas baixou os olhos.

\- Esquece-se de que foi por culpa dele que quase se queimou. O tolo se distraiu e deixou sua mão ardendo no concreto quente.

A jovem sorriu.

\- Todavia ele foi rápido o bastante para trazer a água que aliviou o calor das minhas mãos.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

\- E ele ainda me deve algumas lições.

\- Não antes que você me conte.

\- Contar o quê?

\- A história por trás do seu nome. Se bem me lembro, foi nesse momento que a lição foi interrompida.

\- Você tem boa memória.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Então?

\- Bem. Então vamos lá. Soi é uma personagem de uma história baseada numa lenda chinesa. Na história ela se apaixona pelo general do exército de sua cidade. Ela fazia tudo pra ele, ajudava, dava conselhos, tornava a vida dele mais fácil. Infelizmente o general não tinha olhos pra ela. No decorrer da história Soi se declara, mas ele não dá valor ao sentimento que ela havia expressado. Contudo, apesar da decepção, ela sabe em seu íntimo que seu amor é verdadeiro, então nunca o abandona. No final essa heroína do amor entra na frente de alguém que ia matá-lo, e, antes dela morrer, o general percebe o engano sem tamanho que havia cometido. Só quando ele soube que ia perdê-la, admitiu que a amava. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos quando li essa história e ela permanece entre minhas mais belas lembranças.*

Thomas a olhava intensamente, sem dizer uma palavra a respeito do que ouvira. Ela não suportou o silêncio dele e se pronunciou.

\- Você deve estar me achando uma tola, não é verdade?

\- Não... eu... apenas percebi que estava certo.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Nunca mais em minha vida vou duvidar de nada a seu respeito.

Ela sorriu.

\- Só que o fato de ter adotado o nome dela não garante de eu seria capaz de fazer o que ela fez.

\- Eu estou falando da paixão com a qual você contou essa história. A mesma paixão que vejo em seus olhos quando fala... dele.

Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

\- Responda-me com sinceridade. Você morreria por ele, não morreria?

Ela engoliu seco.

\- Você não afirma nem nega, todavia seus olhos me dizem tudo. Vocês não estão mais juntos e ainda assim se ele precisasse de você neste instante, você não hesitaria.

\- É diferente. Ele me amava. Talvez ainda me ame. – ela disse com voz baixa.

\- Assim como você ainda o ama. Se não admitir isso, não vai conseguir seguir em frente.

Ela silenciou por um instante. Olhou-o e confessou.

\- Eu nunca tinha conversando sobre ele com ninguém antes.

Os olhos de Thomas se arregalaram.

\- Você é um ótimo confidente.

Ele riu.

\- Diga a verdade, olhando nos meus olhos. Acredita mesmo que faz parte de meus talentos ser um confidente amoroso, Soi?

Ela riu em resposta. Observou as paredes da cabana onde estavam, a poeira que os cobria e face rude do homem a sua frente.

\- É, devo confessar que não o imagino assim. Então por que está se prestando a esse papel?

\- Eu não sei... eu apenas...

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Agora é você quem deve estar me achando um tolo! – Ele se levantou do banco, levando a mão ao peito e fazendo uma careta de dor.

\- Você está machucado!

\- Não é nada. – ele se sentou novamente. – Só uma luxação por causa da queda.

\- Mesmo assim alguém deveria dar uma olhada nisso.

\- Eu já disse, Soi. Não é a primeira coluna que me atinge e não será a última.

\- E por causa disso vai ficar aí saboreando a dor? Já passou algo nesse machucado ou tomou algum analgésico?

\- Não gosto de analgésico. – ele disse entre os dentes.

'Típico', ela pensou.

A moça viu o gel que ele havia colocado em seu pé ainda na mesinha próxima, pegou-o e estendeu a ele.

\- Então pelo menos passe um pouco disso. ' _Mahal! Que ele não me peça para abrir a sua blusa!'_

\- Você não vai desistir dessa ideia, vai?

\- De jeito nenhum.

Ele tomou o gel da mão dela exasperado e o deixou sobre a perna. Abriu os botões de cima da camisa e passou-o rapidamente, todavia houve tempo para que a consultora visse a cicatriz inconfundível em seu peito. Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- O que foi isso? Você já levou alguma facada ou coisa assim?

Ele olhou o próprio peito antes de respondê-la.

\- Isso? É uma marca de nascença.

Thomas fechou novamente os botões da camisa e entregou o gel a ela.

\- E agora? Está satisfeita?

\- Sim. Muito. – ela respondeu o desafio, colocando o gel de volta a seu lugar de origem.

\- Essa ambulância está demorando! – Ele mudou de assunto.

\- Está tão ansioso assim para se livrar de mim? – ela provocou.

\- Não. Eu estou apenas... preocupado.

\- Com o quê?

'Com o jeito como você me olha e o vê em mim. Eu não sou ele', foi o que Thomas pensou.

\- Com seu pé. Com o que mais poderia ser? – foi o que respondeu, pois até mesmo para ele, ainda não estava claro o motivo pelo qual se sentia incomodado quando ela o comparava a ...ele.

Então a porta se abriu de repente.

* História contada pela heroína em pessoa.


	12. Eu Não Sou Ele (Parte 2)

_\- Essa ambulância está demorando! – Ele mudou de assunto._

 _\- Está tão ansioso assim para se livrar de mim? – ela provocou._

 _\- Não. Eu estou apenas... preocupado._

 _\- Com o quê?_

' _Com o jeito como você me olha e o vê em mim. Eu não sou ele', foi o que Thomas pensou._

 _\- Com seu pé. Com o que mais poderia ser? – foi o que respondeu, pois até mesmo para ele ainda não estava claro o motivo pelo qual se sentia incomodado quando ela o comparava a ...ele._

 _A porta se abriu de repente._

\- Thomas, como você está? Bili me contou o que aconteceu!

\- Breno! O que está fazendo aqui? Não pode esperar até o fim do mês para colocar as mãos no meu dinheiro?

Soi temeu pelas palavras duras que ouviu. Não estava nem um pouco disposta a presenciar um desentendimento. No entanto o tom brincalhão com o qual as tais palavras foram proferidas foi confirmado pela reação do baixinho de óculos que adentrava a cabana.

\- Ai de sua fortuna se não fossem minha visitas frequentes, velho amigo! Parece até que não liga para o patrimônio que possui. – respondeu, estendendo a mão com um largo sorriso.

Thomas sorriu em retribuição. A chegada do Contador de sua confiança serviu para mandar embora a sensação ruim que sentira há pouco.

\- Tudo de que preciso, Breno, está bem aqui, diante de seus olhos. Uma cama, alguma comida, roupa e meu trabalho.

\- E uma bela garota, pelo que estou vendo.

Soi corou visivelmente com a afirmação do recém chegado, forçando Thomas a lançar um olhar reprovador em direção ao amigo.

\- Ela é a _consultora_ enviada por Gerald, seu tolo! Tenha mais respeito!

Foi então a vez de Breno corar de vergonha.

\- A con... con... consultora? – ele olhou alternadamente Thomas e Soi, deixando claro seu estado de completo desespero – Por favor... se... se... senhorita, me perdoe...

\- Não se preocupe, amigo – ela interrompeu, acalmando-o – não foi ofensa alguma.

O sorriso cristalino da jovem foi ainda mais eficaz do que suas palavras e Breno pode sorrir em resposta, aliviado.

\- Grato por sua compreensão, senhorita.

Ela assentiu.

\- E então? – Voltou a se dirigir ao engenheiro – Vai varar a noite, tentando descobrir o que há de errado com essa aquela joça?

\- Não sei se devo, Breno...

\- Não sabe... não sabe... Thomas! Se você disser que vai desistir, eu peço demissão agora! Quando Gerald me indicou como seu contador, eu quase me desisti depois de te conhecer. Você é esquentado, autoritário além da conta e quase incapaz de conviver em sociedade!

Soi não conseguiu conter o riso diante da descrição quase perfeita do temperamento de Thomas/Thórin.

\- É me descrevendo dessa forma que espera que eu me socialize, amigo? – ele indagou com tom de brincadeira.

\- Espere... espere... eu ainda não terminei! Com o tempo eu descobri que esse homem – disse, olhando para a moça – também é generoso, honesto, leal e muito, muito, mas muito determinado.

Thomas massageou as têmporas diante da reação do amigo.

\- A emenda está saindo pior que o soneto, Breno. Quer, por favor, quer calar essa boca.

\- Está bem, está bem. O fato é que eu nunca vi você desistir de absolutamente nada nessa vida desde que o conheço. Você não pode desistir agora!

\- O que quer que eu faça, baixinho? Que derrube tudo e comece do zero? Porque todas as tentativas possíveis já foram feitas.

\- Com... com... certeza nem todas!

\- Como você pode saber que não?

\- Porque aquela fachada ainda está no chão. Quando ela estiver de pé, aí sim tudo haverá sido tentado.

Breno se aproximou de Thomas e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Talvez devesse olhar as coisas por um ângulo diferente...

Os olhos do construtor brilharam, enquanto ele sussurrava a palavra quase mágica que havia chegado a seus ouvidos.

\- Ângulo... – Thomas se levantou.

\- Sim, ângulo...

\- Ângulo, ângulo, ângulo... – ele repetia freneticamente enquanto procurava, dentre os papéis que havia jogado no chão, o memorial de cálculos. Encontrou a folha procurada e buscou pelo lápis mais próximo, falando consigo mesmo e rabiscando o papel.

\- Sim... aqui... fazemos um corte... é pode dar certo.

Correu em direção à porta e chamou pelo amigo e colega engenheiro.

\- Diego!

O homem tatuado não demorou a atender ao chamado.

\- Estou aqui, Thomas.

\- Olhe isso. O que acha?

Diego estreitou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça.

\- Uma estratégia arriscada. Nunca vi esse tipo de inclinação em uma viga, mas ... é... pode dar certo. Mas pelo Criador, Thomas, como conseguiu pensar nisso?

\- Uma pequena ajuda do senhor Breno, Diego. Parece que o nosso ladrão oficial serve para algo mais além de roubar o meu dinheiro...

\- Nada disso, nada disso – exaltou-se Breno – a ideia partiu de um comentário meu, sim. Mas eu de forma alguma...

O contador não pode terminar a frase, sendo interrompido pelo abraço inesperado de Thomas.

Breno correspondeu, um pouco desconcertado, ao abraço que não durou muito.

\- Vá em paz, meu amigo. – disse com as mãos nos ombros de Breno. – Eu estaria perdido sem você.

\- Ora, Thomas, também não é para tanto! – comentou, ajeitando os óculos e se preparando para ir embora. – Vim apenas pegar algumas notas fiscais com Bili quando soube do acidente. E agora que já estou com minhas notas e sei que você está bem, vou tomar meu caminho.

\- Até a próxima, Breno.

\- Até a próxima, Thomas.

Depois da saída do contador, ele se dirigiu ao amigo.

\- Diego, alimente o computador com esses novos dados e me traga o quanto antes.

\- Agora mesmo, Thomas. – disse Diego, satisfeito em ver que seu melhor amigo havia recuperado o ânimo.

Soi observava a cena enlevada, até que percebeu os olhos de Thomas sobre si novamente.

\- Você está cercado de amigos.

\- São mais que amigos. – ele esclareceu, retomando seu lugar no banco junto a ela – São minha família.

Ela sorriu, sem conseguir conter o comentário.

\- Até mesmo o 'ladrão baixinho'?

\- Sim, principalmente ele.

\- Ele deve cuidar muito bem do seu dinheiro... – ela comentou, fazendo com que Thomas a olhasse estranhamente.

\- Oh! Por favor, me desculpe. – ela pediu – Não consegui controlar minha língua.

\- Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu – Não sei o que deve parecer mais estranho para você. O dono de uma construtora morar em uma cabana como essa ou um homem com a minha fortuna tratar o seu contador como família. Eu poderia tentar explicar, mas não sei se você seria capaz de compreender.

Ela engoliu seco. O tom de voz dele era sombrio.

\- Por que não tenta? – ela disse, atraindo o olhar dele para si. – Você me emprestou seus ouvidos, eu poderia lhe emprestar os meus, se você quiser.

Ele ponderou. A oferta dela era atraente. A visita do amigo havia despertado lembranças demais.

\- Está mesmo disposta a ouvir uma história sombria? – ele indagou com voz rouca.

\- Se for de alguma ajuda para você, sim.

Ele resolveu aceitar a oferta e, de cabeça baixa, principiou sua narrativa.

\- Aconteceu quando... o meu pai morreu em um grave acidente. Uma parede inteira desabou por cima dele. Sabíamos que não era seguro, mas ele não permitiu que mais ninguém se aproximasse para fazer a inspeção. Principalmente a mim. Não permitiria que arriscasse a minha vida. – ele a olhou.

Ela assentiu.

\- A Lonely Mountain ainda não era o que é hoje. Eram tempos difíceis. Crise econômica. Eu não pude... ele não pode ter o tratamento adequado. Se tivéssemos mais recursos, talvez...

A voz estava pesada. Thomas parou de falar. O coração doía demais. Respirou fundo.Já que havia começado, terminaria.

\- Quando ele morreu, eu enlouqueci. Dizia para mim mesmo que jamais permitiria que alguém passasse por um risco como aquele novamente e que teria tanto dinheiro que os melhores hospitais iriam implorar para que os meus se tratassem lá. Não via mais nada na minha frente além do dinheiro.

O coração de Soi estava apertado.

\- Foi quando Gerald me apresentou Breno. No início não acreditei que aquele baixinho fosse capaz de administrar meus negócios com a devida competência. Não dava nada por ele. Hoje o chamo de ladrão em tom de brincadeira, mas naquela época, em minha loucura, eu realmente não confiava em ninguém. Meus amigos, Bili, Diego e o próprio Breno tentaram me alertar, mas foi em vão. Até que um dia Breno veio até mim, dizendo que estava abrindo mão da minha conta. Eu não entendi o motivo. E a resposta dele foi como uma metralhadora em minha mente. Ele me disse que se recusava a trabalhar para um escravo. Que era o dinheiro que pertencia a mim e não eu a ele. Eu fiquei tão zangado que voei no pescoço dele e quase o matei.

\- Pelo Criador... – ela murmurou.

\- É... ele não lutou, não reagiu e estava se deixando estrangular. Quando eu me vi naquela situação, algo despertou dentro de mim e percebi no que eu havia me tornado. Ele me perdoou pela violência que eu havia cometido. Disse que via em mim muitas virtudes e que o fato de eu estar me entregando à ambição desmedida era algo com o qual ele não estava conseguindo conviver. Desde aquele dia, Breno tornou-se para mim muito mais do que um contador. Eu o chamo de amigo, mas tenho por ele o afeto que se presta a um irmão. Por isso digo que ele é da minha família também.

\- Era o que T... era o que ele dizia.

Thomas a observou.

\- Você não consegue passar muito tempo sem falar nele, não é?

Ela baixou a cabeça novamente.

\- Já disse. Sinto falta do que tínhamos.

Thomas bufou.

\- Eu fui um idiota. – ele se levantou – Fiquei sentado aqui, falando sobre a minha vida para uma estranha, acreditando que ela me ouviria...

\- Eu ouvi! – ela tentou convencê-lo.

\- O inferno que ouviu! Quando me olha, você vê apenas seu antigo namorado e não a mim. E eu não estou aqui para me prestar a esse papel, _senhorita_. Já passei tempo demais dentro dessa cabana. Tenho uma obra para inspecionar. Adeus.

O engenheiro pegou o capacete e saiu feito um furacão.

A indignação dele acendeu uma luz na mente dela.


	13. Uma Nova Chance

_O engenheiro pegou o capacete e saiu feito um furacão._

 _A indignação dele acendeu uma luz na mente dela._

* * *

\- Espere! – ela gritou, levantando-se, esquecida de que seu pé estava machucado. Quando se apoiou sobre ele, a dor excruciante fez com que gritasse novamente, mas dessa vez de dor, e caiu sobre a cama, segurando o tornozelo.

Thomas havia acabado de abrir a porta e voltou no mesmo pé quando escutou o grito da jovem.

\- Sua louca! O que foi fazer! Que parte de 'manter o pé imobilizado' você não entendeu?

Diante da expressão de dor na face feminina, ele parecia haver esquecido a raiva que o fizera sair correndo de lá.

Ela se encolheu na cama em posição fetal por causa dos espasmos de dor.

Thomas se ajoelhou junto à cama. Garota inconsequente!

\- Preciso que me ouça, Soi – ele disse, tentando chamar a atenção dela – não há muito que se possa fazer a não ser manter o pé imobilizado e esperar a dor passar. Se eu tocar nele vai ser muito pior.

Ela não abriu os olhos. Com os dentes cerrados, mal conseguia gemer. Ele segurou a mão dela.

\- Aperte, Soi, aperte o quanto precisar. – ele ofereceu.

Ela aceitou, mas a expressão de dor não diminuía. Ele não resistiu e pousou a mão na testa dela.

\- Respire, apenas respire. – ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

A dor foi reduzindo aos poucos até um limite suportável e ela parou de gemer, soltando um suspiro de alívio. A moça abriu os olhos e deixou a dor de lado por um tempo ao ver a expressão de preocupação de Thomas e tomar consciência do calor da mão dele em sua testa.

\- Acha que consegue se sentar? – ele sugeriu.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Thomas a ajudou, segurando-a pelos ombros. A respiração da jovem ainda estava acelerada e havia lágrimas em seu rosto.

\- Céus! Como algo pode doer tanto assim? – ela indagou com voz fraca.

\- O que deu em você para tentar se apoiar nesse pé, sua maluca?

Ela o olhou. Não havia mais vestígio algum da raiva que o tinha feito se afastar. Todavia, ela temia que sua resposta trouxesse de volta a fúria dele.

\- Se eu responder – ela escolheu ser honesta – você vai querer ir embora outra vez.

Algo amoleceu dentro dele diante daquela resposta. As mãos masculinas ainda seguravam seus braços. Ele temia que ela desabasse caso a soltasse.

\- Levantou-se porque não queria que eu me fosse? – ele perguntou sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Levantei porque me importo. Não queria que saísse daqui pensando que eu... estava usando você como... . – ela baixou a cabeça. – Eu estou tentando seguir em frente, Thomas, mas é tão difícil. E parece que de uma forma ou de outra eu espanto qualquer um que se aproxima. É que ele... – ela o olhou, vendo se estava tudo bem. Thomas compreendeu e assentiu. – Bom, ele me ensinou a ser forte, a não me dobrar, a não...

\- Se quebrar como cristal... é... eu me recordo de suas palavras.

\- Sim. Não era fácil conviver com ele. Não havia muito espaço para lamentações. Ele era direto demais às vezes, mas sempre verdadeiro e intenso em tudo o que fazia. Muito parecido com... você, Thomas. Eu não posso negar essa realidade. E agora, parece que não sobram muitos homens s que estejam dispostos a...

Ela silenciou, temendo que mais uma vez ele se zangasse.

\- Conviver com você. – ele completou.

\- É.

\- Pelo que entendi, se tornou tão direta, verdadeira e intensa quanto ele. Parece mesmo que ele conseguiu moldá-la a seu gosto.

\- Sim, conseguiu. Eu pedi isso a ele. – afirmou, olhando-o intensamente.

\- É moça, mas se você não abrir espaço para mais ninguém, vai ser difícil encontrar outra pessoa...

Mais uma vez o silêncio e a familiaridade. Todavia, sem interrupções.

\- Posso revelar mais uma coisa a meu respeito? – ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela assentiu, feliz em haver recuperado a confiança dele.

\- Estou com quarenta anos e há muito tempo que eu não... tenho um relacionamento com alguém.

A jovem se segurou para não abraçá-lo.

\- Houve poucas mulheres, na verdade, com as quais eu julguei que poderia tentar algo além do toque... – disse, permitindo que os dedos dele percorressem os braços dela até chegarem às suas mãos e as tomarem nas dele. – todas se... quebravam muito facilmente. Conviver comigo não é fácil por vários motivos. Minha casa é onde meu trabalho está. Meu coração só está feliz quando vejo o que minhas mãos conseguiram concretizar. Eu sou...

\- Impaciente, - ela tomou a palavra – às vezes obstinado, autoritário...

Ele estreitou os olhos em direção a ela.

\- Mas também é leal, justo, intenso, amigo...

\- Está descrevendo o que vê em mim ou o que via...nele? – indagou desconfiado.

Ela se aproximou e ergueu uma das mãos sem conseguir resistir em roçar os dedos na barba de Thomas.

\- Quem eu tenho diante de meus olhos agora, construtor?

\- Esse caminho é perigoso – ele sussurrou.

\- Para quem? – ela devolveu a pergunta.

\- Para nós dois. Está repleto de... lembranças...

\- E você também não tem lembranças?

\- Não como você. Nunca conheci ninguém sequer parecida com você.

Ela passou a mão pelos lábios dele. A boca masculina se abriu como que por instinto.

\- O que acha que pode acontecer? – ela indagou.

\- Podemos nos machucar.

Ela sorriu.

\- Tem medo de se quebrar, Thomas?

Os olhos dele brilharam, intensos, o orgulho se insinuando.

\- Não tanto quanto tenho medo que você se quebre – ele devolveu. – e que ao descobrir que eu não sou ele, se magoe e me leve junto para o abismo.

\- Eu sei me cuidar.

\- Já não estou tão certo disso. Você se arriscou muito apoiando-se nesse pé. Podem ser necessárias muitas semanas de recuperação.

\- Você está aqui agora, não está? Então o risco valeu a pena.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Está querendo me convencer, Soi, de que se arriscou... por...

\- Por você, seu tolo!

Ela pousou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele. E as dele, foram parar em sua cintura.

Um magnetismo se estabeleceu entre eles.

\- Como isso pode ser possível? – ele indagou em um sussurro. – até algumas horas atrás você não passava de uma estranha. E agora quando a olho, penso apenas em uma única coisa.

\- E você pode me dizer em quê?

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela.

\- Em sua boca na minha... em seu corpo junto ao meu...

\- Quando eu cheguei aqui, ver você me trouxe antigas lembranças.

Ele piscou.

\- Mas agora, - ela prosseguiu – tudo o que penso é em construir lembranças novas com você.

\- Como pode estar tão certa de que...

\- Shiii – ela pousou um dedo sobre os lábios dele – chega de se torturar. O criador está colocando diante de nós uma oportunidade que não pode ser desperdiçada.

\- Há riscos...

\- Em qual relacionamento não há?

\- Você pode se quebrar.

\- Eu sei, porém, caso isso venha a ocorrer, estou certa de que suas habilidosas mãos poderão me... refazer.

O peito dele arfou.

\- Elas estão ansiosas por isso. – ele disse, antes de beijá-la.

E já não havia mais lembranças entre eles.

* * *

Galadriel e Gandalf sorriam diante do espelho.

\- Eu duvido que em toda Terra Média haja alguém mais astuto do que a Dama de Lórien!

\- Não é mérito meu, Mithrandir. Foi o amor deles que possibilitou essa passagem.

\- Esse sentimento se revelou tão poderoso quanto sua magia.

\- De fato. Já não sou a única a poder assumir uma identidade fora de nosso mundo.

\- Está mais uma vez abrindo um precedente perigoso, Senhora.

\- Esse caminho é seguro, Mithrandir. Thórin e Soi terão uma vida inteira para viver seu amor. E ao final, ele retornará para a sua eternidade, junto a nós, enquanto ela partirá para a dela. Ele resurgirá em sua colina. A brecha que havia sido aberta em seu coração estará fechada e ele poderá seguir sua história.

\- Ele se recordará?

\- Não. Contudo estará inteiro novamente.

\- Eu só me preocupo...

\- Shiiiii! – interrompeu Galadriel – Olhe! É a sua deixa!

* * *

Uma sirene anunciou a chegada da ambulância e obrigou o casal a interromper o beijo. No entanto, os braços dela ainda estavam ao redor do pescoço de Thomas e as mãos dele ainda seguravam sua cintura.

\- O socorro chegou. – ele disse, a contragosto.

\- Eles tinham que ser tão eficientes?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Uma especialista em eficiência questionando seu próprio trabalho?

Ela sorriu.

\- Você é impossível!

Os olhos dele brilhavam, mirando-a com ternura.

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

\- Pela primeira vez sinto que você me olha... e me vê.

\- Estou olhando para o futuro. – disse, brevemente encostando seus lábios nos dele. – E vendo o que nos aguarda.

\- E o que você vê? – ele indagou, provocando.

\- Eu prefiro mostrar em vez de falar...

Thomas respirou fundo. Ela percebeu e sorriu.

\- Espero que esse pé não demore muito a sarar. – ele disse.

Os dois se fitavam. Olhos iluminados. Completude.

\- Ora, ora, ora! – o senhor de barba branca entrou na cabana – Mais uma vez você me mostra que é um homem de palavra!

\- Gerald! – indagou Thomas, pondo-se de pé – O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Você sempre me disse que se eu me atrevesse a mandar alguém para 'meter o bedelho' em sua obra, você ira rachar a cabeça dele! Pensei que mandando uma linda jovem, você recuaria, mas não!

\- Não seja tolo, velho! – disse Thomas, ressabiado.

\- Acabou dando certo, Gerald. – Marcela interviu – Ele não me rachou a cabeça. Eu só... quebrei o pé.

\- Vocês estão se divertindo às minhas custas? – indagou Thomas.

\- Acalme-se, meu amigo. Bili me avisou do acidente. Eu estava aqui perto e vim ver como as coisas estavam.

\- Poderiam estar piores. – Thomas resmungou.

Gerald inclinou a cabeça, fitando a consultora.

\- Ou não poderiam estar melhores.

O casal quis falar, mas foi interrompido por Bili.

\- A ambulância chegou, Thomas.

\- Já estamos indo.

Ele a tomou nos braços e levou-a para fora da cabana, sendo seguido pelo empresário. Thomas deitou a moça na maca que seguiria para o hospital.

\- Eu irei com ela – disse o engenheiro.

\- Mas Thomas! – interrompeu Diego – Os cálculos...

\- Acalme-se, meu amigo – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do outro – O mundo não vai acabar só porque eu decidi acompanhá-la. Amanhã resolveremos.

A jovem foi introduzida na ambulância sendo seguida por Thomas.

Os que ficaram comentavam o ocorrido.

\- Pena que sua consultora não tenha podido concluir o serviço dela, Doutor...

\- É verdade. – disse o ancião, sorrindo. – Mas concluiu o meu.

Os olhos de Bili brilharam. Ele alternou o olhar entre a ambulância e o empresário. Este deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do mestre de obras.

\- Preciso ir agora, Bili. Até uma próxima vez.

\- Até uma próxima vez Doutor.

* * *

Na ambulância, Thomas segurava a mão de Soi.

\- Não acredito que deixou sua obra para me acompanhar.

\- Eu deixaria muito mais. Sempre estarei aqui, quando você precisar.

Ela apertou a mão dele.

\- Sei que sim.

* * *

É claro que eles se casaram...

É obvio que brigaram muito...

Ela reclamou do tempo excessivo que ele passava em suas obras...

Ele reclamou no dia em que chegou cedo e ela ainda estava no escritório...

E se amaram...

E se desejaram...

Até que um dia...

* * *

\- Ele é tão lindo – a mãe de primeira viagem não conseguia para de repetir. – Lindo como o pai!

Thomas sorria sem graça.

\- Já havia perdido as esperanças de um dia ter um filho. Cheguei a nomear Filip e Kevin como meus herdeiros. Contudo, graças ao Criador, encontrei uma rainha! – ele concluiu.

Eles se beijaram, no entanto, a criaturinha nos braços de Soi reclamou.

\- Será sempre assim de agora em diante? – ele indagou ao pequenino. – Não vai sequer deixar que eu beije minha esposa, rapaz?

\- Talvez ele esteja querendo que o pai o tome nos braços. – Ela insinuou.

Thomas hesitou.

\- Vamos, construtor! Vai recuar diante de um tijolinho tão pequeno?

Os olhos dele brilharam. Thomas estendeu os braços, segurando o pequeno embrulho.

O garotinho quis chorar, mas foi acalentado pelo pai.

\- Shiiii! Pequenino. Está tudo bem! Mal posso esperar para vê-lo correr no canteiro...

\- Nem pense nisso! – Disse a mãe em socorro da cria.

\- No canteiro de flores do jardim, querida. Era o que eu ia dizer!

\- Sei... – ela comentou, cruzando os braços.

\- Não se preocupe, amiguinho! – Ele sussurrou para o pequeno. – Será nosso segredo!

Thomas sentou-se na cama ao lado da esposa, entregando nos braços dela o pequeno.

\- Pensou no nome que eu lhe propus? – Ele indagou.

\- Pensei. – ela respondeu.

\- E então?

\- Seria ótimo! O padrinho vai gostar da homenagem.

\- Depois do Batismo ele vai passar alguns meses fora.

\- Verdade? Por quê?

\- Ele veio com uma conversa esquisita, antes de me apresentar seu substituto temporário.

\- Que conversa?

\- Disse que Gerald o havia convidado para uma... aventura.

\- Aventura? – Os olhos dela brilharam e a jovem mãe sorriu.

\- Você parece que gostou.

\- E gostei.

\- Por quê?

\- Qualquer dia eu te conto uma história... de um escritor chamado Tolkien...

O bebe chorou novamente, atraindo a atenção dos pais.

Thomas não conseguiu conhecer a história naquela ocasião.

* * *

\- Eu preciso ir, Senhora. – disse Gandalf, começando a se retirar.

\- Para onde vai, Mithrandir.

\- Não ouviu Thomas? Acabo de lembrar que preciso ir convidar alguém para uma aventura. A História irá recomeçar. Não é assim que funciona nosso mundo? Precisamos seguir o que está escrito.

\- É verdade. – Galadriel confirmou. – Na maioria das vezes, pelo menos. – Ela sorriu.

Gandalf sentiu um frio na espinha.

\- Em que está pensando, Senhora?

\- Em nada, Mithrandir... em absolutamente nada.

FIM

FIM?

Depende de Galadriel...


	14. De Hematomas e de Beijos

**Um inesperado capítulo extra (baseado em fatos reais) acabou surgindo. Parece que a Echarpe Dourada não se conforma em ser esquecida dentro de uma gaveta. Se haverá outros, eu não sei. Confesso que não estou no controle da situação. Sou tão vítima dos Portais de Galadriel como qualquer um de vocês.**

 **No mais, desejo à querida Soi que se recupere o mais breve possível.**

* * *

Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer. Havia enrolado uma echarpe alta ao redor do pescoço, tentando disfarçar o queixo, porém a mesma se mostrou ineficiente. Cobriu a cabeça com um lenço. 'Nada convincente!', censurou-se. Atirou as peças de roupa na cama, irritada consigo mesma por haver sido tão estúpida. Uma semana! Ele havia passado uma semana dormindo naquela obra que parecia não ter mais fim e agora que viria para casa iria encontrá-la daquele jeito! Passou um batom mais forte do que o que costumava usar. Inútil. Ele continuava lá, chamando atenção e zombando dela. Aquele hematoma maldito! A noite já ia alta e seu marido não se demoraria. Havia ligado há pouco, confirmando que chegaria em alguns minutos.

\- Arg! O que eu vou fazer agora? – Quase gritou, atirando para longe o batom que havia usado.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ele entrou sem que ela percebesse.

\- Você já chegou? – Ela respondeu sem se virar.

-Não, não cheguei. – Ele resmungou, levando a mão à nuca e massageando-a, revelando o cansaço. – Ainda estou há quase duzentos quilômetros daqui, sonhando com o dia em que poderei dormir em minha cama ao lado da mulher mais linda que meus olhos já viram. – Concluiu ao se aproximar dela por trás, acariciando os braços femininos.

\- Poderia simplesmente ter respondido que sim. – Ela sussurrou, decepcionada por não poder recebê-lo com um sorriso nos lábios machucados.

\- Algum problema? – Ele indagou, estranhando a antipatia.

Soi não respondeu. O nó em sua garganta não permitia. Ele percebeu que havia algo de errado no ar. Não era assim que ela costumava recebê-lo. Mesmo depois do nascimento do filho, havia sempre um pequeno grito de alegria ante sua chegada, acompanhado de um abraço caloroso e um beijo cheio de paixão.

Thomas deu a volta a fim de ficar em frente a ela. Soi desviou o rosto, permitindo que os cabelos cobrissem parte dele.

\- Por que está me negando seu sorriso? – ele indagou cheio de ternura.

Silêncio.

Segurou delicadamente os braços dela, buscando pelo rosto da amada, oculto por trás das mechas claras. Thomas estremeceu ao ouvir o soluço contido.

\- O que houve? – Ele sussurrou.

Ante a ternura do marido, ela não conseguiu mais se conter e as lágrimas jorraram em um choro quase infantil. Soi o abraçou, pendurando-se no seu pescoço e enterrando o rosto no ombro dele.

\- Shiiiii – Thomas tentava acalentá-la.

\- Vamos lá. – ele a consolou, passando a mão em suas costas – Chore o quanto precisar e depois poderá me contar o que aconteceu, está bem?

As palavras dele aumentaram ainda mais a angústia dela. Como conseguiria mostrar o rosto que, aos olhos dela, parecia deformado? No entanto as lágrimas se esgotaram e ela começou a chorar baixinho. Thomas passou a mão pelos cabelos de sua esposa, sentindo o perfume suave que vinha deles. Quando percebeu que ela quase já não chorava, fez uma nova tentativa.

\- E então? – indagou gentilmente. – Não vai me dizer o que a está perturbando?

Soi havia parado de chorar, contudo não tirava o rosto do ombro do marido. Não queria que ele a visse daquele jeito de forma alguma.

\- Soi?

Silêncio.

\- Você está começando a me deixar preocupado. – ele disse com voz grave. Ela sentiu o _khazâd_ se insinuando.

\- Eu estou com vergonha. – Ela explicou com uma voz quase inaudível, afastando um pouco o rosto do ombro dele.

Thomas não compreendeu, mas aproveitou que ela havia cedido um pouco e tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos, contudo a cabeça ainda se mantinha baixa.

\- Acha que vou me aborrecer com algo que tenha feito? – Ele inquiriu firme, porém gentilmente.

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Acho que irei decepcioná-lo. – disse baixinho.

\- Não consigo sequer imaginar como isso poderia acontecer. – ele a mirou com um princípio de sorriso nos lábios, tentando ver o rosto dela.

Soi finalmente cedeu, ao perceber que sua resistência infantil seria inútil. Ela ergueu o rosto e ele pode contemplar os olhos ainda marejados, a face clara avermelhada e a boca trêmula. A boca, com a qual ele sonhara noite após noite, estava irremediavelmente machucada.

\- O que houve? – ele indagou preocupado.

Ela quis virar o rosto, mas as mãos dele a impediram.

\- Eu tropecei e bati a boca na quina de uma cadeira. – ela explicou, zangada como criança que conta ao pai o que havia feito de errado.

Ele não disse nada, apenas olhou-a de alto a baixo e liberou o rosto de suas mãos enquanto observava a face clara.

Soi não saberia dizer o que ele poderia estar pensando.

'Deve estar achando que sou uma estúpida.', censurou-se.

Os olhos femininos marejaram novamente ante a incógnita do olhar do marido.

Thomas baixou a cabeça, deu alguns passos em direção à porta do quarto e, sem olhar para trás, saiu.

A reação do marido despedaçou o coração dela. Soi não suportou mais o peso do próprio corpo e sentou-se na cama, dando vazão a novas lágrimas.

Alguns instantes depois, sentiu a mão de Thomas em seu ombro.

\- Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso. – Ele quase ordenou, pondo a gaze com gelo no hematoma com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava o queixo dela carinhosamente.

Soi se assustou com o gesto e tremeu com o frio que lhe chegou aos lábios.

Ao ver que ela já não chorava, Thomas perguntou.

\- Eu só gostaria de saber o que, em nome do Criador, você quis dizer com 'me decepcionar'. Acha que é a única criatura no mundo a sofrer acidentes domésticos? Acredita que eu me zangaria de alguma forma por causa disso?

O coração dela estava acelerado.

\- Eu...

\- Sim?

\- ... estou horrível. – Ela disse finalmente, afastando o gelo do rosto e dando as costas a ele.

Thomas se sentiu morno por dentro. Tantas foram as vezes em que ele havia elogiado a boca perfeita e os lábios encantadores que, por certo, ela acreditava que o decepcionaria caso os mesmo estivessem machucados.

\- Minha querida... - ele chamou com a mão no ombro dela.

Soi não disse nada.

\- Por que não deita – ele propôs. – e me deixa cuidar desse machucado?

Soi hesitou um pouco antes de se sentar com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira.

Thomas tomou novamente o gelo e se debruçou sobre ela, tornando a colocá-lo em seu lábio. Enquanto o frio adormecia o hematoma que ainda deveria estar bastante dolorido, Soi se recordava de um momento parecido com aquele, embora os papéis estivessem trocados. Parecia ter acontecido há mil anos, quando ele rompera a barreira do espaço-tempo a fim de encontrá-la em sua casa, ainda na pele de Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. Ela tentou sorrir ante tal lembrança, trazendo um certo alívio a seu esposo que se encontrava bastante preocupado.

\- Está melhor agora? – Ele perguntou, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos dourados.

Soi balançou a cabeça em uma tímida afirmativa.

\- Mas acho que não vou pode beijar você... – ela lamentou.

Ele sorriu com o canto do lábio e aproximou o rosto do dela, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

\- Felizmente minha boca está intacta. – ele insinuou. – E faminta.

Thomas soltou as pedras de gelo já quase derretidas e envolveu a nuca dela com a mão fria, causando um arrepio em suas costas. Ela estremeceu, ao sentir a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço e os lábios mornos roçando sua pele. Soi colocou as mãos delas nos ombros dele em uma pálida tentativa de resistência, quando 'sim' e 'não' adquirem praticamente o mesmo sentido.

Ele aproximou os lábios da boca feminina. Soi hesitou.

\- Não tenha medo. – Ele sussurrou. – Se doer, eu paro.

A boca quente dele foi ao encontro da dela que se abriu convidativa. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, fazendo-a arquear e passeou com os lábios dele por cada pedacinho daquele rosto que tanto amava até parar novamente na boca machucada e insinuar o beijo.

\- Tenho medo da dor. – ela disse baixinho, recuando timidamente.

Thomas a mirou intensamente, querendo dizer com os olhos o que suas palavras não estavam conseguindo. Ele a amava com um amor que nunca imaginou ser capaz de sentir e não permitiria que ela duvidasse disso nem por um minuto. Sentia dentro de si algo forte, ciumento, desconhecido. O turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadia podia ser visto em seus olhos.

Soi mirou Thomasn e sentiu mais do que e viu toda a paixão que ele externava por ela naquele momento. Ela percebeu algo se revolver em seu íntimo. Palavras sôfregas sobre forjas e têmperas, sobre quebrar-se e refazer-se, sobre ser necessária uma mulher forte diante de um desejo intenso e acima de tudo, sobre o amor dos _khazâd_ , que haviam sido trocadas por eles em uma colina muito distante dali _._

Thomas não soube explicar como ou por que o olhar dela parecia haver mudado, restando pouco da figura tímida que havia predominado até aquele momento.

Ela aproximou a boca e os lábios se tocaram. Ele correspondeu, porém aguardou. Soi aprofundou o beijo e um gemido surgiu em sua garganta. Thomas recuou.

\- Sinto muito... – ele principiou, mas não conseguiu terminar.

As mãos femininas envolveram o rosto dele, puxando-o novamente para si.

\- Já não tenho medo da dor. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Não quero que sofra. – Ele disse baixinho, apesar do desejo indisfarçável no olhar.

Ela sentiu no peito o amor dos _khazâd_ : Forte, exigente e arrebatador.

\- Então não deixe sua boca longe da minha por mais tempo. – Ela disse, juntando seus lábios aos dele. – Não se intimide com meus gemidos. – Ela sussurrou. – Não vou mais deixar essa ferida me afastar de você, mesmo que doa. Faça valer a pena. – Pediu antes de beijá-lo intensamente sem mais se lembrar de machucados ou hematomas.

Thomas correspondeu ao beijo, ainda receoso de causar dor a ela. Precisava ter certeza de que poderia dar vazão à paixão. Ele separou seus lábios dos dela delicadamente, quase se arrependendo ao ver a expressão decepcionada em sua face. Segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, fitando-a com intensidade.

\- Quer que faça valer a pena? – ele buscou confirmação.

Ela apenas assentiu, com os olhos escuros de desejo.

\- Parece que tenho minha esposa de volta. – Ele disse sorrindo, antes de fazer com que ela se deitasse, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu.

Thomas aproximou o rosto, fechou os olhos e aspirou a fragrância inconfundível. Água de colônia. E quando os abriu, Soi pode ver o fogo do desejo mais vivo do que nunca. Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e desamarrou as mechas negras com traços grisalhos que já se insinuavam. Ele sorria enquanto ela enterrava as mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-o para si. Lábios contra lábios em um beijo intenso e profundo até que ela gemeu de dor. Ele interrompeu o beijo, olhando-a.

Soi o olhou de volta, com os olhos em chamas e agarrou-o pela nuca, intimando-o:

\- Se parar de me beijar outra vez, será você a ficar com hematomas! – disse, puxando-o novamente para ela.

Ele resistiu aos braços dela e disse, sorrindo:

\- Pode me marcar com seu amor da forma que quiser... – Thomas roçou os lábios dele nos dela atiçando o fogo que já se encontrava aceso. – Quero me queimar com seu desejo. – Sussurrou inebriado com o perfume dela. – Qualquer hematoma será pouco, diante da dádiva que estou prestes a possuir. – Ele mordiscou o pescoço feminino. – Qualquer marca será apenas um sinal de que valeu apena.

Soi absorveu aquelas. O peito arfando, enquanto ele observava a reação dela, satisfeito com o que via. As palavras de Thomas a fizeram se recordar de outras que também eram dele, porém ditas sobre a grama verde. _"Acredita realmente que pode suportar o amor dos khazâd? Nossas mulheres são fortes porque nosso desejo é intenso. Julga-se pronta para as chamas que a esperam?"_

Soi mergulhou na boca que a provocara. Lábios em lábios novamente. Bocas que se procuravam sequiosas. Qualquer lembrança que pudesse haver de hematomas ou machucados suplantada pelo amor do _Khazâd_.


	15. A Brisa Noturna

Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Noite após noite os sonhos se repetiam, transportando-o a um mundo ao qual ele não conhecia. Thomas não poderia dizer que estava sendo vitimado por pesadelos. Não era disso que se tratava. A inexistência de suores noturnos ou despertares repentinos eram a prova. Seu sono não era intranquilo. Pelo menos não da forma que um pesadelo costumava intranquilizar o sono. Todavia, ao acordar durante a noite, ele sempre se levantava e caminhava em direção à janela, abrindo-a a fim de sentir a brisa noturna em sua pele. Esta parecia queimar como brasa em uma fornalha. Sim! Havia fornalhas em seus sonhos, além de minas construídas nas profundezas de montanhas que ele nunca havia visto, onde eram retiradas do seio da terra pedras preciosas dos mais diferentes matizes. Thomas se recordava dos veios de ouro e de prata que cortavam a rocha fria e das joias que eram fabricadas. Ele se via cercado por montanhas de ouro e moedas que reluziam aos olhos e deixavam seu coração inquieto.

O engenheiro massageou as têmporas, recordando-se de dias sombrios nos quais ele havia enlouquecido, dando mais valor ao dinheiro do que a qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Thomas temeu por sua sanidade, pensando que talvez ela estivesse prestes a abandoná-lo como ocorrera naqueles dias. Balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, erguendo os olhos e contemplando a noite. 'Não! Nunca! Jamais permitirei!', afirmou veementemente para si mesmo. Sem compreender exatamente porque, ele se sentiu tranquilizado por suas próprias palavras, como se realmente não houvesse perigo do retorno de sua escravidão ao dinheiro. Ele encheu o peito, esvaziando-o em seguida. A respiração profunda trouxe um leve conforto à sua mente. Thomas se aproximou um pouco mais da janela, mirando as estrelas. Piscou ao se recordar da parede rochosa da montanha com a qual havia sonhado, repleta de pequeninos pontos prateados. Diamantes.

Ele sempre havia sentido um intenso amor pela terra e por tudo o que poderia ser feito com as mãos a partir do que ela oferecia. Não havia sido difícil escolher uma profissão. Tornara-se engenheiro não por influência da família e sim porque simplesmente não conseguia se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Talvez também tivesse se realizado com a Mecânica e seus metais ou com a Geologia e seu estudo das profundezas da terra... Thomas tremeu ao se imaginar adentrando o coração de uma montanha, todavia seu tremor não era de medo, e sim, de ansiedade. Um desejo quase incontrolável de mergulhar naquele submundo que tão poucos chegavam a conhecer. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo o vento em sua pele e deixou que as imagens com as quais sonhara retornassem à sua mente. Thomas sorriu, como se um buraco que havia percebido em seu peito fosse tapado por aquelas imagens e, pelo menos por alguns instantes, se sentiu inteiro novamente.

* * *

O garoto finalmente havia adormecido. Perguntara pelo pai diversas vezes, não se conformando em ir para a cama sem o 'boa noite' paterno. Soi permaneceu sentada ao lado do corpinho que ressonava tranquilo, observando os traços perfeitos de sua boca pequenina, os olhinhos fechados que tremiam levemente e os cabelos tão negros como a noite formando pequenas mechas onduladas. Ela sorriu, recordando-se de outras mechas que um dia julgara impossíveis de serem tocadas e junto às quais agora dormia todas as noites. Ou quase todas. Felizmente Thomas havia se adequado a nova realidade de ser pai e marido e muito raramente se ausentava durante a noite a fim de resolver pendências desta ou daquela obra. Soi passou levemente a mão pela cabecinha de Breno e suspirou. Nunca em sua vida havia imaginado que tamanha felicidade fosse possível. Fechou os olhos, sonhando acordada com o momento no qual Thomas chegaria e a arrebataria.

Ele estava escorado junto à porta, apoiando o ombro em um dos umbrais. Os braços cruzados junto ao peito em uma atitude de espera. Obsevava a mulher sentada à beira da pequenina cama. Ela e seu filho formavam um quadro encantador, um bem mais precioso do que tudo o que ele já havia conseguido angariar em toda sua vida. Caminhou lentamente em direção à ela, pousando levemente a mão em seu ombro. Soi sorriu com os olhos, fitando o esposo. Thomas se sentou com todo cuidado, debruçando-se sobre Breno e sussurrando mais para si mesmo do que para o menino.

\- Boa noite, pequeno guerreiro. – disse, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos do filho.

\- Por que o chamou assim? – ela indagou sorrindo.

\- Eu não sei. – Thomas deu de ombros. – As palavras apenas me chegaram aos lábios.

Soi analisou a resposta do marido por seus traços e seu tom de voz. Thomas estava dizendo a verdade, pois se não estivesse, ela saberia. No entanto aquelas palavras fora de contexto não abandonaram os pensamentos dela.

\- É melhor irmos – ela sussurrou – ou poderemos acordá-lo.

\- Concordo. – Ele se levantou. – Pois apesar de amá-lo profundamente, não desejo competir com ele pela atenção de uma certa dama, afinal, quando tal combate ocorre, eu sempre saio perdendo. – ele concluiu sorrindo antes passar o braço pelos ombros da esposa, conduzindo-a para fora do quarto.

\- Você está falando muito em guerras e batalhas hoje, Thomas. O que houve? Andou assistindo algum filme ou coisa parecida?

A pergunta possuía um tom casual, todavia por trás das palavras ela escondia uma certa dose de desconfiança. Ele andava diferente nos últimos tempos. Ela não poderia negar, pois sentia que algo se acercava, sorrateiro.

Thomas apenas sorriu sem responder, mudando de assunto logo que a oportunidade surgiu.

\- Venha comigo. – Ele solicitou, tomando-a pela mão e conduzindo-a até o quarto do casal. – Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele fez com que ela se sentasse na cama enquanto retirava do bolso uma pequena sacola dourada.

Thomas tomou a mão dela, depositando o presente. Soi quedou-se inerte por alguns segundos, observando o embrulho inusitado.

\- Não vai abrir? – ele indagou quase decepcionado.

\- Sim, claro! – ela respondeu, retornando a si. – É que o embrulho é tão... diferente...

\- Eu sei. – ele disse olhando para a sacola. – É que me pareceu tão... familiar... tão perfeito.

As mãos dela tremiam, enquanto tentava abrir a pequenina sacola. Felizmente, o nó que havia sido dado possuía um objetivo mais estético do que de segurança. Soi despejou o conteúdo na sacola na palma de sua mão, sem acreditar na beleza da joia.

\- Eu a havia negligenciado até hoje. – disse Thomas. – E pensei que esses brincos combinariam perfeitamente com o anel de formatura que herdou de seu bisavô e que você tanto preza.

Os olhos dela marejaram, observando as esmeraldas engastadas nas pequeninas peças de ouro de balançavam diante de seus olhos.

\- É perfeito! – ela comentou emocionada.

\- Então talvez da próxima vez eu traga um colar para combinar com eles. – disse sorrindo, enquanto fazia uma carícia na face feminina.

\- Eu adoraria, mas...

\- Mas o quê? – ele perguntou, sentindo a sombra que queria toldar a alegria que sentia naquele momento.

\- Sabe que não precisa me cobrir de joias para que eu me sinta amada por você, não sabe? Nunca fiz questão...

\- Eu sei. – Ele interrompeu. – E nunca havia pensado diferente de você até recentemente.

\- Como assim?

\- Principalmente nos últimos tempos eu sinto quase que uma necessidade de lhe cobrir de todas as belezas com as quais uma mulher pode se adornar.

\- E eu realmente me sinto aquecida por dentro com esse seu desejo, Thomas. – Ela disse, fazendo uma carícia no rosto do marido, enquanto se recordava de palavras ditas por ele em outro mundo, em outros tempos onde Thórin havia prometido cobri-la de joias.

Ele segurou a mão dela, levando-a à boca e brindando-a com um beijo terno, porém quente e cheio de paixão. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Thomas estava diferente aquela noite. Uma ânsia podia ser sentida nos lábios que beijaram sua mão. Ele a mirou intensamente e aproximou seus lábios dos dela repentinamente, mal dando chance para que respirasse. Soi sentiu que ele parecia buscar por alguma coisa naquele beijo. Thomas fez com que ela se deitasse na cama e cobriu seu corpo com o dele, sem, contudo, liberar-lhe a boca. Soi já começava a sentir o ar lhe faltando nos pulmões e pôs as mãos dela nos ombros dele, afastando-o cuidadosamente.

\- Você quer me sufocar? – ela perguntou com o peito arfando, antes de mirá-lo diretamente.

Thomas nada respondeu. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo e os lábios masculinos buscaram pelo pescoço dela, fazendo com que a jovem fechasse os olhos e se entregasse à paixão. Eles sempre haviam sido um casal apaixonado, contudo Soi reconhecia que naquele momento havia algo novo em seu marido. Ela só não sabia exatamente o que, embora em seu íntimo desconfiasse de algo. Contudo, deixando de lado os porquês que se insinuavam, ela se entregou a ele de corpo e alma, como sempre fazia, e deixou que as perguntas ficassem aguardando suas respostas até o dia seguinte.

* * *

A madrugada trouxe consigo, além da brisa noturna, os sonhos que agora já não o abandonavam. Ele acordou, mirou a esposa de dormia profundamente e esboçou um sorriso. Thomas se levantou e buscou a janela que já se havia tornado sua confidente. Todavia a visão do jardim lá fora, com todas aquelas árvores e flores, não conseguia aquietar seu coração. Ele ergueu os olhos e contemplou os prédios que podiam ser vistos à distância e desejou ter montanhas diante de seus olhos em vez deles. Sentiu seu coração se esvaziar e mergulhou no abismo que se abria dentro dele.

\- Por quantas noites ainda irá preferir dividir seus tormentos com essa janela em vez de partilhá-los com sua esposa? – Soi indagou ternamente, com a mão no ombro do marido.

Ele virou o rosto para trás e viu o dedo que usava o anel ancestral de ouro e esmeralda. Thomas pôs sua mão sobre a mão dela, trazendo-a pra junto de si e fazendo com que os braços dela envolvessem seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dele seguravam sua cintura.

\- Então você percebeu? – Ele comentou.

Soi depositou nos lábios dele um beijo casto.

\- Como não perceberia?

Eles se olharam por um tempo e ela pode ver bem lá no fundo dos olhos dele o abismo.

\- Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? – ela indagou ternamente.

Thomas baixou os olhos, antes de fechá-los e abraçar a esposa com urgência.

\- Por que nem eu mesmo sei... – ele sussurrou.

Soi correspondeu ao abraço, dando a ele tempo para encontrar as palavras certas, caso quisesse desabafar com ela.

Funcionou. Depois de alguns instantes, ele a soltou e voltou a fitá-la.

\- Estou me sentindo estranho, Soi. – disse com voz rouca. – Como se eu não fosse eu mesmo. Como se algo houvesse sido tirado de mim.

\- Algo? O quê? – Ela indagou, mesmo sabendo que a Terra Média batia à porta.

\- É como se parte de mim que se encontrava adormecida até hoje estivesse tentando acordar.

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Eu devo estar enlouquecendo.

\- Não, não está! – Ela disse, tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos. – Deve ser apenas o cansaço. – ela queria convencer antes a si mesma do que a ele. – Você trabalha demais, meu amor. Uma hora o corpo cobra o esforço. Você já não tem o mesmo vigor de seus vinte anos!

Thomas estreitou os olhos.

\- Está duvidando do meu vigor, Soi?

Ela não conseguiu responder.

\- Não ouvi você se queixar na noite passada.

\- Eu não...

A boca de Thomas não permitiu que ela terminasse a frase, beijando-a com ardor renovado, impulsionado pelo orgulho ferido.

\- E então? – ele tornou a perguntar.

Ela estava lânguida nos braços dele. Thomas sorriu triunfantemente.

\- Eu só quis dizer...

Ele a beijou novamente, percorrendo o corpo dela com as mãos. Soi buscou ar e Thomas interrompeu o beijo outra vez, permitindo que ela respirasse.

\- Ainda questiona meu vigor? – ele indagou sorrindo.

\- Eu ... – o peito dela arfava. – não conheci você aos vinte anos. Acho que não suportaria...

\- Eu era um tolo aos vinte anos. – Ele afirmou, tomando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. – Só me preocupava com meus desejos. – Roçou os lábios nos dela. Soi buscou pelos dele. Thomas recuou. Ela o olhou indignada. Ele sorriu outra vez. – Agora me preocupo com os seus.

\- Prove! – Ela desafiou. – Ou prefere continuar aqui, junto a sua preciosa janela?

Thomas aceitou o desafio, a tomou no colo e a deitou na cama. A boca dele silenciou novamente a dela.

Um vento mais forte soprou, balançando a jenela.

\- Você a deixou aberta... – ela disse quando conseguiu fugir dos lábios dele por um instante.

Thomas a beijou novamente, enchendo as mãos com as mechas douradas que envolviam o rosto que ele tanto amava.

\- Ela vai se quebrar! – ela escapou novamente.

Ele tomou o rosto dela entre suas mãos outra vez.

\- Deixe que ela fique em pedaços. – ele sussurrou. – Não tenho tempo para ela agora. – ele levou os lábios ao colo, beijando-o com ardor.

Soi mordeu os lábios e não disse mais nada sobre a janela. Pelo menos naquela noite ela havia conseguido que ele a esquecesse e que renunciasse à brisa noturna. Pelo menos naquela noite...


	16. A Indomável Obstinação dos Khazâd

_Em Lórien_

Galadriel, com a face preocupada, afastou-se de seu espelho e mirou as estrelas.

\- Varda Elentari! O que eu fui fazer?

Tão concentrada estava que não percebeu a aproximação de Gandalf.

\- Algum problema, senhora Galadriel?

A elfa nada respondeu, o que deixou o mago bastante intrigado. Logo ela que sempre tinha a resposta na ponta da língua se via sem palavras diante dele?

\- Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-la...

Galadriel se voltou para ele com o olhar intenso.

\- Pode me ajudar a rogar aos Valar que encontrem um meio de desfazer o que em minha loucura julguei poder controlar.

Gandalf fitou-a com o rosto austero.

\- Então, como eu havia dito desde o início, os portais estão trazendo mais problemas do que soluções.

\- Portais? - A elfa estranhou a afirmação. – Meus portais estão em perfeito estado, Mithrandir. Tudo está transcorrendo conforme eu previ. Boromir e Nimrondel. Thranduil e Anne.

\- Então a que se refere, senhora Galadriel?

\- A correspondência simultânea entre os universos eu posso controlar. Manipular o espaço e o tempo não me trazem nenhum problema. Até mesmo os arroubos apaixonados de _eldar e edain_ não são obstáculos para mim. – Ela fitou o mago. – Mas, pelos Poderes, Mithrandir! O que eu faço com Thórin Escudo de Carvalho e a indomável obstinação dos _khazâd?_

Gandalf sorriu com o canto do lábio.

\- Nosso anão tem lhe dado trabalho, senhora? Pensei que estivesse satisfeito sob a pele de Thomas.

\- Satisfeito? – Indagou Galadriel – Aquele anão sequer sabe o que significa essa palavra!

A elfa fechou os olhos a fim de recuperar a serenidade que lhe era própria.

\- A mente dele está lutando, Mithrandir. Thórin não se conforma com nada, nunca se conformou. Quando jovem em Erebor vivia pelas estradas, deixando-se conduzir por sua natureza aventureira. Quando estava em paz nas Montanhas Azuis, sentia o peito arder em chamas por amor ao lar que havia perdido. Quando já tinha o imenso tesouro de seu avô nas mãos, causou uma guerra por não se conformar em ter que dividir o que conquistara.

\- Devo interceder por ele neste último assunto, senhora. Os orcs teriam atacado Érebor e Valle de qualquer forma. Além de ser do conhecimento de todos que um mal de família é difícil de se combater e, apesar de haver sucumbido no início, Thórin se recuperou e honrou a herança de Dúrin, o Imortal.

\- Ainda assim não há como negar sua natureza instável, meu caro Istari. Eu deveria tê-lo deixado quieto em sua colina, em vez de provocar sua natureza teimosa e obstinada.

\- Deveria, poderia, faria... nenhuma destas possibilidades nos servem agora, Senhora da Luz. O que faremos, isso sim, devemos discutir. Deseja que eu chame Aulë novamente?

\- Não. – Galadriel disse enfaticamente. – De forma alguma. Não assumirei uma derrota assim tão facilmente, Mithrandir. Sou uma Noldo. Enfrentei o gelo atritante e muitos outros perigos. Hei de encontrar uma resposta.

\- Mas enquanto isso, senhora. O que faremos?

\- Ainda não sei. Mas agradeço que esteja ao meu lado nesta questão. – ela o olhou ternamente.

\- A grande Dama de Lórien sempre poderá contar comigo.

\- Bom saber. Creio que precisarei de sua ajuda em breve. Deverá ir até ele no momento oportuno, Mithrandir.

Gandalf assentiu, antes que a eldar lhe mostrasse o espelho e ele pudesse comprovar com os próprios olhos o quão árdua seria sua missão.

 _Em nosso mundo_

Ela havia se demorado no escritório aquele dia. Já eram quase dez horas quando Soi abriu a porta de casa e encontrou a governanta a sua espera.

\- O menino já dormiu, senhora. – ela informou.

\- Que pena, Helena! Detesto quando os números conspiram contra mim! – comentou aborrecida.

\- Não deve se punir assim, senhora. A qualidade do tempo que passa com o pequeno é mais importante do que a quantidade de horas.

\- Ainda assim, amanhã passarei a manhã em casa. Aquela empresa não irá desmoronar se eu me ausentar por algumas horas, principalmente depois de tudo o que deixei resolvido hoje. – concluiu, atirando a bolsa na cadeira mais próxima.

\- Em compensação, o patrão chegou mais cedo. – Helena informou, satisfeita.

\- Por _Maha! –_ Soi exclamou. – Que desencontro!

\- Por quem, senhora? – A governanta não havia compreendido a que sua patroa estava se referindo.

\- Por nada, minha cara. – Ela desconversou. – Então Thomas chegou cedo hoje? – Questionou intrigada com o fato.

\- Sim. Ele chegou no meio da tarde, enquanto o menino ainda dormia e se trancou na biblioteca. – Helena comentou com uma expressão de estranheza no rosto.

\- Na biblioteca? – Soi também não viu sentido no ocorrido. Thomas era um homem dos números e não das letras.

\- Sim, senhora. Ficou lá por um bom tempo e depois brincou com Breno e jantou com ele.

\- Pelo menos passaram um bom tempo juntos. – Soi se viu contente com a situação.

\- O patrão fez questão de colocar o menino para dormir e voltou a se trancar na biblioteca.

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Ele está lá até agora?

A governanta assentiu. A jovem permaneceu mirando a porta do cômodo onde o marido deveria estar e após alguns instantes de silêncio a governanta se pronunciou.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhora?

\- Não, por hoje. Muito obrigada, Helena.

\- Por nada. – Ela respondeu antes de se retirar.

Soi quedou-se por mais algum tempo refletindo sobre o que poderia levar Thomas a se trancar em uma... biblioteca até que, como um relâmpago, uma possibilidade tomou forma em sua mente.

\- Não pode ser! – Ela murmurou, levando as mãos à boca. – E se...

Soi não concluiu a frase que disse para si mesma. Ela se dirigiu ao cômodo e abriu a porta. Thomas estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona com o livro nas mãos e os pés apoiados em um banco de madeira.

Ela se aproximou silenciosamente, tentando não perturbá-lo. Seu esforço, porém, foi improdutivo. Os sentidos do construtor eram aguçados demais.

\- Você demorou hoje. – Ele constatou sem erguer os olhos, passando mais uma página do livro.

\- Eu avisei que demoraria. – Ela o relembrou do recado que havia deixado com Bili.

\- Eu sei. – Ele ainda permanecia com os olhos fixos nas letras a sua frente.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Será que ele havia se zangado?

\- Pelo que posso ver, finalmente a convivência comigo está lhe influenciando. – Ela tentou mudar de assunto. – Se está demonstrando tanto interesse assim justamente por esses livros.

Ele nada respondeu, passando a ponta dos dedos pela página que estava lendo.

Soi percebeu que a situação parecia ser ainda mais séria do que ela temia.

\- Ou será que é o contrário? – Ela indagou.

\- O que quer dizer? – Ele perguntou, ainda sem erguer os olhos.

\- Talvez o livro não seja assim tão interessante, mas pelo menos é mais interessante do que sua esposa, já que não se digna a olhá-la desde que ela entrou.

Thomas ergueu os olhos, parecendo ofendido com a afirmação dela. Ele fechou o livro quase violentamente, largando-o na cadeira ao se levantar e ir até ela. Na reação intempestiva dele, Soi teve um vislumbre do anão com o qual havia travado conhecimento anos atrás. O marido a segurou pelos ombros, aproximando seu rosto do dela e sentenciando pausadamente.

\- Nunca mais se permita pensar algo sequer parecido com isso. Eu a proíbo de voltar a questionar meu interesse por você. Nada sobre essa terra é capaz de atiçar mais os meus sentidos do que – ele inspirou a essência dela – água de colônia.

As mãos dele se moveram dos ombros para as costas, abraçando-a e trazendo-a para si. As mãos dela se apoiavam do peito dele e Soi pode sentir o coração masculino disparado.

\- Minha esposa não estava aqui quando cheguei. Então resolvi mitigar a falta que sentia dela, lendo o livro de sua predileção. – Ele explicou enquanto Soi sentia o hálito morno em sua face.

\- E pelo visto, gostou do livro. – Ela desafiou. Não se renderia tão facilmente.

Thomas sorriu. O aparente autoritarismo dele não passava de uma provocação calculada cujo objetivo era justamente se deliciar com as reações da esposa. Como vara que atiçava o fogo por baixo do carvão, ele remexia os sentimentos dela, ávido por presenciar as labaredas que inevitavelmente se seguiriam.

\- Quer saber se gostei do livro? – ele indagou, irresistivelmente arrogante.

Os olhos dela faiscaram de raiva e desejo.

Ele a segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra se ergueu em uma carícia na face feminina, gentil a princípio, até que a mão chegou às mechas douradas que o hipnotizavam como o ouro da história que lia há pouco.

\- O herói do livro é indomável e não tem noção do perigo. É teimoso e obstinado. Tem lá suas virtudes, mas...

Ela esmurrou o peito dele, interrompendo a descrição que a irritara.

A mão dele segurou a nuca dela, enquanto o sorriso masculino continuava a provocá-la.

\- Shiiii ! Por que está tão brava? Eu gostei dele.

Esse último comentário a desarmou e Thomas sentiu o corpo da esposa relaxar em seus braços.

O sorriso dele se transmutou de provocação em simpatia e o olhar autoritário voltou à ternura costumeira.

\- Você... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

\- Eu gostei dele, embora confesse que sinto no peito uma ponta de ciúmes por você tê-lo defendido tão prontamente.

\- Thomas, eu...

\- Shiiii – ele a interrompeu outra vez, pondo o dedo na boca feminina. – Eu não quero explicações. – Ele sussurrou, passando o dedo indicador pelo lábio da esposa.

Soi decidiu abandonar qualquer resistência que ainda lhe restava e se entregou ao jogo que ele estava lhe propondo.

\- E o que você quer, senhor meu marido? – Ela provocou, com os olhos plenos de desejo.

\- Quero que faça comigo o que o ouro faz com ele. – Thomas sussurrou ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Soi tomou o rosto dele nas mãos, forçando-o a olhá-la e fazendo uma pergunta muda que ele compreendeu.

\- Enlouqueça-me. – ele respondeu em um murmúrio.

Lábios em lábios. Na biblioteca.

 _Em Lórien_

Galadriel fechou o espelho novamente.

\- A tempestade se aproxima, Mithrandir. – a elfa comentou.

\- Indomável, senhora. – Gandalf parecia extremamente preocupado. – Como a obstinação dos _khazâd._


	17. Escudo de Carvalho

_Na biblioteca_

Já era quase meia-noite. Os dois estavam deitados no divã. Ela apoiava a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, com a mão pousada em seu peito. Thomas acariciava os cabelos dourados, sentindo-lhes o perfume.

Ela riu baixinho, chamando a atenção dele.

\- O que houve? – indagou sem compreender o motivo da graça.

\- Você realmente começou a ler o livro por minha causa?

\- Ah, sim. O Hobbit. Título intrigante. – Ele fez um pequeno suspense.

\- Esqueça o título! Começou a ler por minha causa ou não?

\- É verdade que comecei a ler por sua causa, - ele se rendeu – mas confesso que acabei gostando.

\- Há quanto tempo começou a ler?

\- Jura que não havia percebido?

\- Não. – Ela respondeu, apoiando o queixo no peito dele e buscando seu rosto. – Quando você o lia?

\- Uma página aqui, outra ali, quando você demorava chegar do trabalho. Às vezes lia alguns trechos para Breno. Ele adora a música da 'aranhoca', sabia?

\- Eu não acredito!

\- Sim. Ele adora.

\- Não. Seu bobo. Eu quero dizer que não acredito que você cantou essa música para ele!

Thomas riu abertamente.

\- O que um pai não faz por um filho, Soi?

Ela observou a luz nos olhos do marido ao falar do filho deles. Por Ilúvatar! Como ela os amava! Soi se aconchegou ainda mais junto a ele.

\- E você conseguiu ler o livro todo?

Ele silenciou por um instante antes de responder. Soi sentiu uma sombra se acercando.

\- Ainda não. Quando você chegou eu estava lendo a parte em que ele...

Soi ergueu novamente a cabeça a fim de olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- ... enlouquece por causa do ouro.

Ela retomou seu lugar no ombro dele, a fim de deixá-lo mais a vontade.

\- É triste, não é? – ela indagou baixinho.

Thomas suspirou.

\- Se eu disser algo, promete não rir?

\- Claro.

\- Quando li esse último trecho, lembrei de quando eu... quando eu idolatrava o dinheiro.

\- Isso é passado, amor. Tem que deixar para trás.

\- Eu sei... é que... eu acho que consigo compreendê-lo.

\- Compreender quem? – Ela indagou com um nó na garganta.

\- Estudo de Carvalho. – Ele disse, sem saber por que achava estranho pronunciar aquele nome.

Soi fechou os olhos, imaginando como aquela conversa poderia terminar.

\- Ele havia perdido tanto... – Thomas parecia dizer mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Era como se todo aquele ouro pudesse curar suas feridas e trazer de volta as alegrias da juventude cheia de sonhos e esperanças que lhe foram roubadas pelo dragão.

O coração de Soi bateu mais forte. Era seu Thórin falando dele mesmo. E o fazia de forma impecável. Ela sentiu o peito do marido subir e descer lentamente, em mais um suspiro.

\- Você o compreendeu bem. – Ela comentou.

\- Acho que bem até demais. – Ele completou.

\- Como assim?

\- É como se... – ele virou o rosto par ao lado - ... você vai rir de mim se eu disser.

Ela ficou em silêncio, prendendo a respiração, com medo da responda que ele poderia dar.

\- Como se eu estivesse lendo sobre algo que eu já conhecia. Tudo, cada detalhe, era novo e não era. E não consigo parar de pensar em como a história irá terminar. Você se sente assim quando lê seus livros?

\- Às vezes...

A resposta dela não foi suficiente para ele.

\- Conte-me o final, Soi? O que acontece com ele?

Ela prendeu a respiração outra vez.

\- Quer mesmo que eu diga? Não prefere ler? – ela propôs.

Ele pousou a mão sobre a dela e apertou ternamente.

\- Eu não sei que quero continuar lendo... – Ele sussurrou.

O coração dela ficou apertado. Nunca antes havia visto o marido daquela forma. Ele parecia tão... fragilizado. Algo impossível de se imaginar.

\- Por quê, Thomas?

\- Temo o final que não quero que aconteça. Por favor me conte.

Soi fechou os olhos e não respondeu.

\- Não pode ser boa coisa, se você se recusa a me contar. Ele morre, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Thomas silenciou, sem comentar mais nada. Ela sentiu as batidas do coração dele se acelerarem.

\- Mas ele volta a viver. – Ela comentou, erguendo-se a fim de olhá-lo.

\- Como? – ele indagou, surpreso.

Ela sorriu.

\- Quando lemos a história novamente, amor.

Ele refletiu por um momento, antes de comentar a resposta dela.

\- Por isso você lê e relê sem conseguir parar?

Ela assentiu. Ele silenciou.

\- É melhor irmos para o quarto, não acha? – Ela sugeriu sem conseguir uma resposta. – Thomas. – Ela chamou por ele.

\- Sim?

\- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – Ela perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

Thomas baixou os olhos.

\- Eu estou tão triste, Soi. – Ele parecia cansado enquanto falava com os olhos sem esperanças voltados para ela.

Por _Mahal!I_ Aquele era realmente seu marido?

\- Por quê?

\- Eu não sei. Não parece justo. Ele lutou tanto! Sei que era cheio de defeitos, mas... – ele se interrompeu, virando novamente o rosto.

\- Não, não era. – Ela afirmou, pousando a mão na face masculina e fazendo com que ele a olhasse. – Ele era forte, corajoso, leal e honrado. Não o condene por causa de momentos de fraqueza aos quais qualquer um de nós está sujeito. – Ela não conseguiu se conter. – Não se condene, Thomas.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Soi? – Ele indagou em um sussurro e ela percebeu a gafe que havia cometido, buscando desesperadamente por uma forma de se corrigir.

\- Você se projetou, nele, amor. Foi só isso. Está assumindo uma tristeza que não é a sua. Quem lê corre esse risco. Assumimos as alegrias e as dores dos personagens com os quais nos identificamos.

\- Ele não parece ter tido muitas alegrias.

\- Não há como saber. O livro não conta tudo.

\- Nem mesmo teve uma esposa. – Ele comentou, acariciando a face feminina. – Será que ele nunca conheceu o amor?

O coração dela ficou apertado. A jovem esposa não estava certa de até que ponto ele tinha consciência do que dizia sobre si mesmo.

\- Quem garante que, apesar de não ter se casado, ele não tenha deixado alguém nas Montanhas Azuis?

Os olhos de Thomas brilharam ante a possibilidade que ela vislumbrara, porém se tornaram opacos alguns instantes depois.

\- De onde ele partiu para nunca mais retornar. – disse com voz rouca.

\- Contudo teria sido um amor, Thomas. E um amor sempre vale a pena, não vale? – Ela acariciou novamente o rosto dele e depositou um beijo casto em seus lábios.

\- Sim, vale. – Thomas respondeu, sem convencê-la de que ele mesmo acreditava em tais palavras. E a abraçou cheio de ânsia e necessidade.

Os olhos dele miraram a cadeira onde o livro havia sido deixado e algo rastejou em seu peito, destilando tristeza onde Soi tentava semear alegria. Thomas fechou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz sibilante que o fez gelar até os ossos quando repetiu o nome que ele não conseguia esquecer.

'Escudo de Carvalho'.


	18. A Dor que Dilacera o Peito

_Presente de aniversário para a querida Soi!_

* * *

 _Em Nosso Mundo_

Soi não saberia dizer como havia conseguido chegar ao hospital sem causar nenhum acidente. Nunca em sua vida havia dirigido tão rápido e os carros a sua frente pareciam simplesmente não existir. A imagem de Thomas sendo carregado em uma maca não deixava seus pensamentos.

Ela havia recebido a ligação do Hospital Memorial: 'Ele estava apenas lendo um livro quando sofreu o infarto', a enfermeira tentou reproduzir o relato do operário que havia socorrido Thomas, 'mas agora está estável'.

Soi estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e correu até a recepção do hospital. Bili a aguardava, enquanto segurava o capacete ansiosamente. Ao avistar a esposa de seu patrão, o mestre de obras foi ao encontro dela.

\- Que bom que chegou, Soi – disse, segurando as mãos da amiga.

\- Como ele está, Bili? – Ela indagou inquieta, enquanto vasculhava com os olhos todos os cantos que seus olhos alcançavam.

\- Parece que foi um revés passageiro – ele explicou sem muita segurança.

\- Como assim 'passageiro', Bili? – ela não se conformou com a resposta. – Ninguém sofre um ataque desses sem que haja algo de muito sério por trás.

\- O médico poderá explicar melhor, Soi – disse Billi. – Em minha opinião, está na hora de Thomas parar com seus exageros e reduzir seu ritmo de trabalho.

Soi suspirou e balançou a cabeça inconformada. Seu marido não era a primeira pessoa que ela via sucumbir ao Stress pelo trabalho.

\- Então é melhor eu ir vê-lo – ela disse, tentando se conformar.

\- Ele estava passando por mais um exame clínico quando me pediu 'gentilmente' que fosse cuidar da minha vida – disse o velho mestre de obras com um ar de riso.

\- Exame clínico?

\- Sim. Perguntas e mais perguntas sobre seus hábitos e sua rotina. Você consegue imaginar o quanto ele estava animado?

Soi sorriu em resposta.

\- Nosso orgulhoso construtor não admite seus limites, não é mesmo, meu amigo?

\- Sempre firme como uma rocha – Bili completou, antes de abandonar lentamente o sorriso e dirigir a Soi uma expressão mais séria. – Só não permita que ele desmorone antes do tempo, querida. Se há alguém capaz de convencê-lo a se cuidar melhor, esse alguém é a mãe de Breno e ninguém mais.

Soi prendeu a respiração por um segundo, compreendendo o que Billi queria dizer. Thomas precisaria se cuidar mais, se não por ele, pelo filho que os dois amavam mais do que tudo no mundo.

Ela assentiu e Billi se retirou.

Soi olhou em volta, buscando alguém a quem pudesse perguntar sobre o paradeiro de seu marido, quando o jovem médico se aproximou.

\- Deve ser a esposa do Sr. Thomas.

\- Sim, sou eu mesma – ela confirmou.

\- Sou Dr. Gilson – ele se apresentou ao estender a mão. – Por favor, me acompanhe. Precisamos conversar.

* * *

 _Na Terra Média_

A Dama de Lórien observava tudo pelo espelho. A cada dia Thórin chegava mais perto da verdade e sua mente não suportaria o peso que estava prestes a se abater sobre ela. Duas vidas paralelas era demais para um corpo mortal.

A elfa fechou os olhos e se concentrou em seu amigo Istari.

'A hora se aproxima, Mithrandir. Ele precisará de você. Prepare-se.'

Gandalf ouviu a voz de Galadriel em sua mente.

'Sim, minha Senhora.' Ele respondeu em pensamento.

* * *

 _De volta ao hospital_

Soi observava o peito do marido que subia e descia em um ritmo cadenciado. Thomas havia recebido mais uma considerável dose de analgésicos. Quando ele acordasse e fosse informado de tais medidas, seria capaz de arrancar os acessos sem pestanejar caso não fosse impedido de fazê-lo.

Dr. Gilson se colocou do outro lado do leito, após checar cuidadosamente os aparelhos e os sinais vitais de Thomas.

\- Ele está bem – disse, tentando acalmar a esposa de seu paciente.

\- Como ele pode estar bem, doutor? – Soi não se conformava. – Não permitirei que o senhor o libere até que me informe a causa do desmaio.

\- Não há muito que eu possa dizer, senhora Marcela. Não há nada de errado com a fisiologia dele. Ressonâncias, exames de sangue, eletrocardiogramas, ecocardiogramas, tomografias... Fizemos todos os exames possíveis e os repetimos. Tudo me parece perfeitamente normal.

\- Talvez se apresentássemos o caso a mais médicos... – Soi sugeriu, ainda que temendo ofender o jovem doutor.

\- Eu já fiz isso, senhora. Estava de plantão quando seu marido chegou e por isso sou responsável pelo caso dele. No entanto posso lhe assegurar que vários cardiologistas mais experientes do que eu passaram por este quarto e deitaram os olhos nos exames de seu marido.

\- Deve haver alguma explicação! – Soi insistiu ao abrir os braços. – Minha mãe é médica! Sei que um mal súbito não vem do nada!

\- Eu não disse que não há uma explicação, senhora – o médico, respondeu. – Ao que me parece, seu marido deve ter passado por um stress momentâneo extremo. Nestes casos, por mais saudável que seja a pessoa, quando a descarga de adrenalina e cortisol é muito grande, o coração pode entrar em colapso.

\- Stress pelo trabalho... – Soi sussurrou, externando seus pensamentos.

Contudo o médico meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Não creio, senhora. Se fosse desgaste ou estafa por causa disso, o corpo dele demonstraria sinais mesmo após o ocorrido. Este mal súbito parece ter uma causa específica.

\- Mas como? Pelo que me disseram, ele estava apenas...

Naquele momento, Soi sentiu um frio atravessar seu corpo da cabeça aos pés.

\- Apenas o que, senhora?

Ela engoliu seco antes de responder ao médico.

\- Lendo um livro... – sussurrou de forma quase inaudível.

\- Um livro? – o médico indagou, passando a mão na testa. – Não faz sentido. Deve ter recebido alguma ligação enquanto lia ou... – ele se calou, expressando em seu semblante que não fazia ideia do que poderia ter causado o ataque.

' _Ou se deu conta de que é Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho preso em um corpo humano em um mundo que não é o seu...',_ Soi pensou consigo mesma antes que seu pensamento fosse interrompido pelo bip do médico.

\- Sinto muito, senhora – ele disse, enquanto ia em direção à porta. – Preciso atender a esse chamado, mas retornarei logo que possível.

\- Não se detenha por mim, doutor – ele respondeu.

Soi acompanhou a figura do médico distraidamente, enquanto via o jaleco sumir ao atravessar a porta.

\- Coitados... – ela sussurrou. – Não fazem nem ideia...

\- Ideia de que, Soi?

A voz de Thomas, ainda que fraca, teve um efeito considerável sobre sua esposa. Soi se voltou para seu marido e pousou a mão feminina sobre a testa dele.

\- Sobre o que aconteceu com você, meu amor – ela tentou contornar a situação. – O que, em nome do Criador, poderia ter levado você ao chão?

Thomas fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

Soi temeu pelo que poderia descobrir se o questionasse, todavia a ansiedade superou o medo e ela não conseguiu silenciar. Pousou a mão no rosto dele, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos.

\- O que houve com você? – Ela sussurrou.

Não havia luz nos olhos de seu esposo. Apenas um vazio que de tão forte, quase a tragou.

\- Malditos remédios... – ele conseguiu murmurar. – Não estou conseguindo pensar direito.

Ela sorriu.

\- Pelo visto devem estar perdendo o efeito, já que você já consegue amaldiçoá-los.

Thomas quis esboçar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo até que ele respirou fundo, buscando forças para explicar a sua esposa o que nem ele mesmo conseguia compreender.

\- Soi...

\- Diga, meu amor – ela apertou a mão dele carinhosamente.

\- Eu estava lendo o livro... aquele livro... sobre...

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente.

\- Não fale se estiver se sentindo fraco, Thomas – ela sugeriu, mais por medo do que poderia ser dito do que por qualquer outra coisa.

\- Eu preciso falar... Soi... ele...

Ela engoliu seco e não o interrompeu mais.

\- Ele... morreu...

\- Eu sei... – ela sussurrou, confortando-o enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

\- Quando li sobre a morte dele...

A respiração de Thomas se acelerou.

\- Por favor, descanse, meu amor... – ela temeu pelo bem estar do marido.

\- Senti uma pressão no peito... – ele prosseguiu teimosamente. - Nunca em minha vida havia sentido algo assim... uma agonia...

\- Por favor, pare – ela suplicou.

\- Eu pude sentir a morte dele...

Os aparelhos começaram a dar sinais de alerta, atraindo as enfermeiras de plantão até o quarto.

Thomas começou a se agitar em busca de ar.

\- Taquicardia! – Uma delas constatou e em segundos a seringa estava em ação.

Ele recuperou a serenidade aos poucos e adormeceu.

\- Não entendo – uma das enfermeiras deixou escapar. – Ele parecia estável.

Soi baixou os olhos ao perceber o olhar delas em sua direção.

\- Vamos informar ao médico – a enfermeira comentou.

Soi apenas assentiu, antes de se sentar em uma poltrona destinada aos acompanhantes.

'Por que o trouxe para cá?', ela pensava em Galadriel, 'Apenas para que morresse de uma outra forma?'

\- Ele veio porque a ama, Soi, e morreria mil vezes por você se preciso fosse – disse a voz que vinha da porta.

Soi ergueu os olhos sem acreditar nos cabelos brancos que se apresentavam.

\- Gerald...


	19. No Seu Mundo ou no Meu?

_Em Nosso Mundo_

' _Por que o trouxe para cá?', ela pensava em Galadriel, 'Apenas para que encarasse a morte de uma outra forma?'_

 _\- Ele veio porque a ama, Soi, e morreria mil vezes por você se preciso fosse – disse a voz que vinha da porta._

 _Soi ergueu os olhos sem acreditar nos cabelos brancos que se apresentavam._

 _\- Gerald..._

Soi acompanhou com os olhos o empresário. Gerald fechou a porta do quarto com um movimento tão suave que, por um minuto, ela chegou a se perguntar se ele realmente havia tocado a porta. O ancião se postou de frente a ela e Soi se levantou.

\- Você sabe quem eu realmente sou, não sabe, Marcela?

Ela engoliu em seco. A figura a sua frente trajava um terno cinza-escuro. Olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e brancos e face enrugada. No entanto uma força emanava dele, maior do que qualquer uma que ela já houvesse sentido.

\- Já faz muito tempo desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos, Soi. Desde que uma misteriosa aparição invisível cruzou o caminho de um certo... anão – ele olhou de soslaio em direção ao leito onde Thomas ressonava.

Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo antes de encarar novamente o mago transmutado em um respeitável homem de negócios.

\- Você sabia, desde o início, que algo poderia dar muito errado – ela comentou.

Gerald assentiu.

\- E agora, que algo parece realmente estar dando errado, veio me dizer que eu não deveria ter...

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa insistia em romper sua máscara de fortaleza. Contudo não ouviu nenhuma palavra de repreensão por parte de Gerald. Tudo o que sentiu foi a mão anciã pousando sobre sua cabeça, tão leve quanto poderia ser.

\- Acalme seus temores, menina – a voz de Gerald era tranquila, porém poderosa. – Meu propósito no meu ou no seu mundo não é outro além de guiar os filhos do Único pelos caminhos que eles insistem em escolher. O seu e o de... Thomas não é nada fácil, eu admito, porém não me esquivarei de minha missão apenas porque ela se afigura sem saída.

Soi ergueu a cabeça de repente, exibindo os olhos lacrimosos que até o momento havia ocultado.

\- Sem saída? – ela inquiriu. – Você quer dizer que...

Ela não concluiu a frase e mirou seu marido, deitado e completamente alheio ao que ocorria ao seu redor.

Gerald segurou-a pelos ombros e fixou os olhos dele nos dela, intensos.

\- Espere e confie, filha adotiva de Dúrin – concluiu sorrindo.

O ancião a soltou gentilmente e caminhou ao redor do leito até chegar à cabeceira do mesmo, antes de por a mão sobre a testa de Thomas.

O coração de Soi disparou de ansiedade e ela não se atrevia a sair do lugar onde estava.

\- Acorde, Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho.

Gerald solicitou com autoridade.

Os olhos de Thomas se abriram de imediato e encontraram com os do ancião, sem conseguir desviar deles.

\- Preciso que me ouça, Thomas, e que faça exatamente o que eu disser.

\- Gerald... – ele ousou sussurrar.

\- Sim, eu sou Gerald, mas não apenas Gerald. Assim como você não é apenas Thomas.

Soi levou a mão ao peito. A perspectiva de outro infarto se tornando quase palpável.

\- Gerald... – ela principiou.

Ao ouvir a voz da esposa, Thomas se sentiu tentado a desviar o olhar em direção a ela, porém o ancião, ainda com a mão sobre a fronte dele, o impediu.

\- Olhe para mim, Thomas, e somente para mim.

A atenção dele foi completamente capturada por seu interlocutor e Soi compreendeu que já não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

\- Você é Thomas, esposo de Marcela e pai de Breno. Dono da Construtora LM-Engenharia. No entanto algo em você despertou recentemente e agora você sente que é muito mais do que o que costumava ser.

A respiração de Thomas se acelerou e o sobe e desce de seu peito fez com que o sangue de Soi corresse gelado em suas veias.

\- Você é Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho, herdeiro do trono de Dúrin. E seu amor por Soi o levou a abraçar temporariamente outra identidade.

Thomas começou a tremer e Soi mordeu o lábio, prendendo a respiração.

\- A natureza humana é demasiada frágil para suportar essa verdade, porém a natureza dos khazâd não é. Quem é você, meu rapaz?

Thomas abriu a boca e tentou controlar a respiração, contudo as palavras teimavam em ficar prezas na garganta.

\- Responda! Quem é você? – Gerald insistiu.

Ele cerrou os punhos, amassando o lençol sob suas mãos.

\- Eu sou Thórin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór e não serei subjugado por outra existência!

Thomas se ergueu na intenção de se levantar, mas foi detido por Gerald, que permitiu apenas que ele se sentasse no leito.

\- Olhe para mim, Thórin – o mago ordenou, segurando-o pelos ombros, enquanto a respiração dele ainda permanecia agitada.

Gerald fixou os olhos nele e, aos poucos, um sorriso brotou na face maltratada, mais pela preocupação com seus protegidos, do que pelo tempo.

\- Vai ficar aí me olhando com esse sorriso irritante até quando, Gandalf?

O mago riu abertamente e deu um leve tapa na face de Thórin, antes de se afastar.

\- Aí está você! – ele prosseguiu. – Levante-se, filho de Dúrin, e receba o prêmio pela sua coragem – disse, apontando para Soi. – Ou por sua temeridade, como diria Aule – concluiu.

Thórin finalmente conseguiu se colocar de pé, estranhando o fato de não precisar erguer a cabeça a fim de mirar Gandalf. Colocou as mãos diante de seus olhos e se mirou vestido com as roupas de hospital.

\- Ah. É claro... – ele disse para si mesmo, enquanto enumeravas as lembranças que se acercavam. – O infarto, o livro, a construtora...

Ele parecia ordenar mentalmente um intrincado quebra-cabeças.

\- Meu casamento, meu filho, minha vida nesse mundo como... Thomas... – disse erguendo os olhos em direção a Soi que mal conseguia respirar em meio às lágrimas. – Mas não foi como Thomas que a conheci...

Thórin baixou a cabeça e fitou o chão.

\- Minha aparição dourada, a echarpe, o portal no espaço-tempo... – ele seguia enumerando tudo do que se lembrava. – Eu quebrei as regras, eu rompi a barreira entre os mundos... para encontrá-la.

Thórin ergueu novamente os olhos e mirou sua esposa.

\- E fui castigado... até que a elfa...

E pela primeira vez naquela confusão na qual sua mente estava mergulhada, Thórin viu claramente tudo pelo que havia passado e se reencontrou com seu eu. O filho de Dúrin pareceu adquirir uma nova postura e um novo olhar. De alguma forma já não era mais apenas Thomas. Havia mais alguém. Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, depois de tanto tempo, a mirava como se não se vissem há muito tempo.

Ele caminhou em direção a ela. Passos decididos de um rei que sabe o que vai conquistar. Altivo e confiante, tal como ela se lembrava dele. Thórin se aproximou e segurou o rosto da esposa entre suas mãos.

\- Eu estou aqui – ele sussurrou.

\- Sempre esteve... – ela disse, embora incerta das próprias palavras.

\- Mas não por inteiro. Uma parte de mim estava adormecida e agora despertou para amá-la como você merece ser amada.

Sentindo o calor das mãos de Thórin em sua pele e ouvindo as palavras que eram tão próprias dele, parecia que seu corpo iria desabar. O que só não ocorreu porque o barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu a intensidade do momento.

O jovem médico responsável pelo caso de Thomas pareceu surpreso ao encontrar seu paciente de pé e livre de todos os acessos.

\- O que está acontecendo? – ele parecia confuso. – Fui informado de que o senhor havia sofrido outro infarto e agora está aqui de pé e...

\- Eu estou bem, doutor – Thórin se apressou em dizer. – Estou pronto para ir para casa – completou, passando a mão por sobre o ombro da esposa – e retornar para minha família.

\- De forma alguma, senhor. Ainda há muitas dúvidas sobre seu caso e...

\- Eu não... – Thórin principiou, porém Soi o interrompeu.

\- Talvez seja melhor, Thór... Thomas, você ficar aqui pelo menos até amanhã. Se não houver mais nenhuma alteração em seu estado, estou certa de que o doutor poderá reconsiderar seu prognóstico.

Thórin deu as costas. Estava aborrecido, com certeza, porém seu silêncio era o melhor sinal de que acataria a sugestão da esposa.

De sua parte, o médico não estava totalmente de acordo, porém um dia a mais era melhor do que nada.

\- Vou providenciar mais alguns exames para amanhã. Se tudo estiver como deve estar, considerarei uma possível alta.

Thórin voltou seu olhar para o médico, deixando claro que se o possível não se tornasse fato, haveria consequências.

\- Vou deixá-lo descansar. As enfermeiras virão daqui a alguns minutos – disse, antes de se retirar.

Thórin bufou.

\- Calma, meu amor – Soi disse, pondo a mão no ombro do marido. – Temos uma vida inteira pela frente.

Thórin baixou os olhos. Uma dúvida até então ausente se interpondo entre eles.

\- Uma vida inteira... no seu mundo ou no meu?

Soi tremeu diante do que poderia haver por trás daquela pergunta.

Gandalf meneou a cabeça.

\- Maldita teimosia dos anões!


	20. Dias de Trégua

_No Hospital_

 _\- Calma, meu amor – Soi disse, pondo a mão no ombro do marido. – Temos uma vida inteira pela frente._

 _T_ _hórin baixou os olhos. Uma dúvida até então ausente se interpondo entre eles._

 _\- Uma vida inteira... no seu mundo ou no meu?_

 _Soi tremeu diante do que poderia haver por trás daquela pergunta._

 _Gandalf meneou a cabeça._

 _\- Maldita teimosia dos anões!_

* * *

No dia seguinte, como era de se esperar, Thomas foi submetido a uma bateria de exames. O jovem médico parecia não acreditar que se tratava do mesmo paciente. Não havia o menor vestígio de infarto ou debilidade de qualquer tipo. Enquanto examinava os últimos laudos na frente no casal, ele finalmente se rendeu:

\- Parece que um novo coração foi colocado em seu peito, senhor Construtor. Não me resta mais nada a fazer além de liberá-lo.

Soi abriu um largo sorriso.

Gandalf ofertou ao médico uma expressão satisfeita.

Thomas bufou.

\- Como se pudesse haver a menor possibilidade de eu permanecer neste hospital por mais uma noite sequer…

Soi lançou um olhar de desculpas em direção ao médico.

\- Não se preocupe, senhora – ele respondeu. - Minha missão terminou. Desejo-lhe paciência para que possa prosseguir com a sua…

Com estas palavras ele se retirou.

\- Espero que esteja feliz agora, Thórin! - Ela disse com as mãos na cintura.

\- Ainda não – ele retorquiu. - Não enquanto não voltar para casa.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu. Gandalf ergueu o queixo ao perceber o sentimento que havia por trás das palavras simples.

\- A qual casa, exatamente, você está se referindo, Escudo de Carvalho?

Thórin mirou Gandalf e Soi alternadamente, antes de baixar os olhos.

\- Houve um motivo para que meu espírito não se conformasse com esse mundo – ele disse pausadamente. - Aqui eu não posso ser Thórin… Escudo de Carvalho…

\- E em Arda não pode ser Thomas… esposo de Marcela… - Gandalf completou.

\- É uma escolha impossível, Gandalf – Thórin murmurou.

Soi permanecia em silêncio. O peito doente de tristeza diante do sofrimento do esposo e do seu próprio.

\- Dê tempo ao tempo, Thórin – Gandalf aconselhou. - Talvez alguma porta ainda se abra e essa escolha não seja necessária.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Ele indagou. - O que você está sabendo, mago astuto, que está escondendo de nós?

Soi mirou Gandalf com os olhos cheios de esperança.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu vou lá embaixo providenciar um táxi, enquanto você troca de roupa e Soi avisa em casa que você está chegando. Não está ansioso em rever seu filho?

'Breno', Thórin pensou. Naquele mundo ele tinha um filho, uma família, um lar em paz e abundância, como sempre havia sonhado. E poderia continuar a tê-los. Se soubesse esperar.

\- Está bem – ele concordou.

* * *

 _Chegando em casa._

A chegada de Thomas foi tranquila. O abraço do filho fez com que todo o enfado do hospital fosse esquecido. Sentir em seus braços aquela criaturinha morna, um pedaço dele e de Soi, o fez esquecer por alguns instantes do mundo de guerra e sangue do qual ele se recordara recentemente. Thomas mirou os olhos do filho. Eram os olhos de Soi. Ele o segurou em um dos braços, enquanto abraçava a esposa com o outro, brindando-a com um beijo na testa, antes de passarem pela porta. Com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios, ele se sentia em casa novamente. Pelo menos até que Thórin Escudo de Carvalho voltasse a reclamar seu lugar.

* * *

 _Dias depois..._

\- Não, não e não, Marcela. Eu não vou ficar preso dentro destes muros mais um dia sequer! - Thomas disse, exasperado pela preocupação da esposa.

\- Você teve um infarto, Thomas! - Ela repetia o óbvio. - Um in-far-to!

\- E terei outro se você continuar me tratando como um inválido.

Soi suspirou, rendendo-se a teimosia do marido.

\- Então pelo menos me prometa que…

\- Que irei me cuidar? - ele indagou com um sorriso, interrompendo-a. - Que não irei trabalhar demais? Que me alimentarei corretamente nas horas certas? Que não chegarei tarde em casa? Que…

Foi a vez dela interrompê-lo com um empurrão.

\- Então vá de uma vez, seu temerário, se tudo o que sabe fazer é zombar de quem se importa com você! - disse dando as costas, antes de sentir seu braço ser puxado pela mão firme do esposo que a colocou diante dele, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Quer que eu me cuide? - ele disse baixinho, enquanto Soi sentia o hálito morno em seu rosto. - Quer que eu esteja em casa cedo? Que não trabalhe demais? Então diga-me o que encontrarei quando voltar…

Soi sentiu a raiva desvanecer e ensaiou um sorriso… mirou o chão por um segundo e ergueu os olhos cintilantes, antes de aproximar a boca do ouvido masculino e descrever o que lhe veio em mente.

O sorriso de Thomas se alargou e ele a brindou com um beijo apaixonado, quase sem conseguir largá-la.

\- Preciso ir… - ele concluiu, mirando-a com rosto quase solene.

\- Eu sei… - ela pareceu compreender.

Thomas se afastou e caminhou em direção à porta. Quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, se virou:

\- Acho que virei almoçar em casa – e saiu.

Marcela sorria com a alma.

A despeito de sua teimosia, Thomas cedeu aos desejos da esposa. Vinha almoçar em casa quase todos os dias, não deixava que a noite o encontrasse ainda nas construções e chegou mesmo a se permitir breves caminhadas ao lado dela e do filho, aproveitando o jardim da propriedade.

Contudo, não foi em meio a calmaria que seu espírito foi forjado. Ele pertencia a um mundo de lutas e jornadas, no qual um lar pacífico tinha lugar apenas como ponto de chegada e não como parte de um cotidiano que pudesse ser suportado. Foi quando seu coração começou a se revolver novamente.

Breno havia ido visitar os avós maternos naquele dia e o passeio pelo jardim coube apenas a Thomas e Marcela. Porém ela o percebia distante e seu coração soube que Thórin Escudo de Carvalho havia retornado, embora permanecesse em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, ela fez com que ele parasse junto a uma árvore e o mirou nos olhos.

\- Então aí esta você – ela principiou com voz tranquila. - Por onde andou, Rei Sob a Montanha?

Thomas quis sorrir.

\- Se alguém fosse capaz de acompanhar nossas vidas sem saber de onde venho, suporia erroneamente que seu marido é um esquizofrênico, possuidor de várias personalidades.

\- Todos nós somos um pouco assim – ela ponderou. - Trazemos em nós o desejo de sermos mil coisas diferentes, porém são nossas escolhas que definem o que nos tornamos.

Thomas baixou os olhos, porém foi Thórin quem os ergueu.

\- Eu já fiz a minha.

Soi engoliu seco.

\- E qual foi?

Ele passou as costas dos dedos no rosto da esposa, em uma carícia quase mágica.

\- Eu ainda estou aqui, não estou? - ele indagou em um sussurro.

O sorriso de Soi se alargou.

\- Eu realmente sinto que você não possa ser tudo o que deseja…

\- Sim, eu posso…

Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Só não pode ser ao mesmo tempo… - ele explicou.

Ela abriu a boca, porém as palavras não encontraram o caminho. Thórin preencheu o silêncio.

\- E não há por que ter pressa… - ele prosseguiu, baixinho. - Quero viver cada segundo que tenho ao seu lado, aproveitando tudo de belo e de bom que seu mundo possui, que essa vida me presenteou. Uma esposa, um filho, um lar… Erebor pode esperar…

Ouvir o nome do lar ancestral ser pronunciado pelos lábios de Thórin, fez com que o coração de Soi desse um sobressalto. Ela sabia que poderia acreditar no propósito do marido, só não sabia se ele seria forte o suficiente para cumpri-lo. Marcela o abraçou ternamente.

\- Eu estarei ao seu lado – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Seja qual for a jornada que se apresente diante de você, eu estarei.

Thórin retribuiu o abraço, mais certo do que nunca de que sua esposa havia sido forjada para ele pelas mãos do próprio _Mahal_. Ele havia tentado de todas as formas possíveis convencer-se e convencê-la de que seu espírito havia encontrado a serenidade, porém pelo que estava parecendo, não havia tido êxito em nenhum dos dois casos.


	21. Uma Visita Inesperada

Os dias que se seguiram a conversa de Thórin e Soi foram, aos poucos, sendo preenchidos pelo espírito de inquietação que insistia em sacudir a rotina do casal. Noites mal dormidas, respostas monossilábicas da parte dele, silêncio da parte dela e aquela maldita sensação de incompletude que teimava em atormentá-lo a despeito das alegrias da vida em família.

Sentados no banco do jardim, enquanto viam Breno brincar na grama, o casal permanecia em silêncio. Soi apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Thórin sem saber como encontrar uma saída para aquela situação impossível. Seu marido estava cada vez mais distante. Cada vez mais infeliz.

Thórin por sua vez, se culpava por não parar de pensar em Erebor, mesmo que tantos tesouros tenham sido depositados em suas mãos naquele mundo. Se ele pudesse escolher, esqueceria de onde viera a fim de que sua família não fosse mais punida pela teimosia de seu espírito.

Soi ergueu a cabeça do ombro do esposo ao perceber que alguém se aproximava. Thórin aguçou a vista.

\- Aquele é Gerald? – ele indagou.

\- Sim, é ele mesmo, mas... não está sozinho.

O casal se levantou a fim de receber seus visitantes. A mulher que acompanhava o empresário permaneceu a uma certa distância, enquanto ele se aproximava com a mão estendida a fim de cumprimentar os velhos amigos.

\- Como tem passado? – perguntou jovialmente.

\- Você sabe – Thórin respondeu, apertando a mão do mago – , Gandalf.

\- Sim eu sei – ele retorquiu, sério. – Por isso estou aqui – disse mirando aquela que havia vindo com ele – e trouxe uma amiga.

\- De quem se trata? – Thórin indagou.

Gandalf fez sinal para que ela se aproximasse e o coração de Soi disparou ao reconhecer a amiga.

\- Sasasadie...?

\- Isso mesmo, meus temerários amigos – Gandaf confirmou.- 'Sadie', que sabemos ser uma escritora ímpar em seu mundo e usa as palavras para encantar magicamente seus leitores, está aqui também como... bom... vocês sabem quem...

Thórin piscou.

\- Galadriel?

\- Salve Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho. Vejo que passou por muita coisa desde nosso último encontro, quando você se propôs a pagar qualquer preço para – ela mirou Soi – recuperar seu amor.

Thórin leu censura por trás das palavras de Galadriel.

\- E sua presença aqui significa que não consegui – ele propôs. – Significa que não estava preparado para o que me aguardava? – indagou, pousando o braço nos ombros da esposa.

Galadriel fitou-o, séria, quase solene.

\- Não, Escudo de Carvalho. Eu é que não estava preparada para a rebeldia de sua raça. Porém confesso que tem sido um desafio interessante costurar os buracos que você insiste em abrir na teia da minha trama. E é justamente para propor mais um remendo que eu estou aqui.

\- Que enigma é esse, elfa?

\- Bem. Como Gandalf citou, neste mundo sou uma escritora e teço minhas teias moldando o destino dos personagens que amo. E agora vocês estão em um impasse. Thomas é feliz com Soi neste mundo, porém Thórin deseja voltar a Erebor e _não tem paciência_ de esperar o devido tempo para que isso ocorra.

Thórin baixou os olhos. Galadriel percebeu.

\- Todavia sei que não é sua culpa. Thomas e Thórin são a mesma pessoa. Não há como separá-los.

\- E não há como uni-los – ele completou.

Galadriel sorriu.

\- Isso depende...

\- Depende de quê, elfa? Eu não posso viver duas vidas ao mesmo tempo!

\- Por que não? - ela indagou.

\- Não seja cruel, minha cara Sadie – Gandalf se interpôs –, seu hábito de fazer mistério com tudo está apenas fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais ansiosos.

\- Está bem, Gandalf. Você conta ou eu conto?

Thórin e Soi apertavam as mãos um do outro, enquanto o casal de seres mágicos brincava com seus corações.

\- Meu caro Escudo de Carvalho - Gandalf principiou –, você é um personagem, um ser criado pelo mais habilidoso de todos os escritores, que, assim como eu e Galadriel, teve o privilégio de transcender a palavra escrita e ganhar um corpo neste mundo.

\- Isso... eu ... já... sabia... – ele disse impaciente.

Gandalf sorriu. Anões não tinham muita disposição para ouvir explicações longas.

\- Bom, tal fato se deu pelas habilidosas mãos de nossa escritora aqui presente. E já que o caminho de Arda para este mundo já foi percorrido, não há porque não se possa percorrê-lo na direção contrária...

Thórin e Soi franziram o cenho.

\- A que Balrogs você está se referindo, mago?

Galadriel tomou a palavra.

\- Eu proponho que, da mesma forma que você deixou seu mundo para viver uma aventura com Soi, ela deixe o mundo dela e viva uma aventura com você no seu mundo.

Marcela piscou.

\- Mas... eu já fiz isso... foi quando tudo começou...

\- Não, minha cara – gandalf esclareceu –, começou, mas não terminou. O que a senhora Galadriel propõe é que você viva uma vida ao lado de Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, no mundo dele, na história dele, que se torne um personagem, como ele.

\- Mas como? O livro já está escrito. Não pode ser mudado!

\- Como não pode, Soi? – Sadie levou as mãos à cintura. – E o que você acha que nós fazemos o tempo todo?

\- Nós?

\- Sim, cara autora de ' _Outono_ '.

Marcela ruborizou. Já havia tanto tempo que havia deixado sua velha história para traz. Afinal, para quê continuaria se tinha Thórin em pessoa a seu lado?

\- Vejo que começou a compreender... – Galadriel comentou. – Eu proponho que a história de Thórin seja reescrita com você ao lado dele.

\- Você faria isso, Sadie? Quer dizer, Galadriel?

A elfa-humana sorriu.

\- Embora o desafio seja tentador, não deverá ser pelas minhas mãos que Thórin retornará a Terra Média. E sim pelas suas.

Soi quedou-se com a boca entreaberta.

\- Isso se ele também concordar – Sadie se dirigiu a Thomas – em deixar a vida dele em suas mãos.

Thórin cruzou os braços, os olhos brilhando em direção a esposa.

\- É só me dizer quando.

\- Mas, mas... – Soi gaguejava.

\- Acalme-se, filha adotiva de Dúrin – Gandalf veio em socorro da moça.

\- Como posso ficar calma, Gandal? É um desafio muito grande! Recontar a história? Como vou saber o que mudar e o que não mudar? Posso mudar o final? Posso...

\- Fazer com que ele não morra? – Galadriel indagou, sorrindo.

Soi respondeu que sim com seu silêncio.

\- E você já não o fez quando trouxe um exército de _Harad_ para salvar a vida dele em _Outono_?

\- Por favor, Sadie. Você não poderia fazer isso por mim? – suplicou com as mãos juntas.

\- Nem em mil anos, Soi – Gandalf se interpôs. – Chega das tramas de Galadriel. Os portais dela já bagunçaram o fluxo entre os mundos de uma forma que acho que não tem mais volta. Espero que em suas mãos, pelo menos sua história consiga reencontrar o equilíbrio perdido.

\- Como se você também não tivesse gostado de brincar de empresário nesse mundo, Gerald.

Gangalf ajeitou a gravata, pigarreando.

\- Confesso que tudo tem um lado positivo.

\- Então está decidido – a elfa-humana prosseguiu. – Você encontrará em seu quarto o instrumento adequado para iniciar sua missão.

Marcela franziu o cenho.

\- Bem, creio que isso era tudo – Gandalf iniciou a despedida.

\- Só mais uma coisa – Marcela solicitou . – Se vocês aparecerem na história que eu escrever, vocês... é...

\- Se nós nos lembraremos deste momento? – Galadriel astuciosamente deduziu. - Não, minha criança. Estaremos todos em suas mãos. Você será a dona do portal agora.

\- Que _Mahal_ tenha piedade... – Thórin brincou, recebendo em seguida um murro carinhoso em seu ombro.

Galadriel e Gandalf riram.

\- É melhor deixar que se entendam – a elfa-humana propôs.

\- Concordo – respondeu o mago.

Os sábios deixaram o jardim sob olhar ansioso do casal.

* * *

 _No quarto..._

\- O que você acha? – indagou o marido.

\- É bonito – respondeu a esposa.

\- Tem as bordas arredondadas – Thórin tocou-o com as mãos.

\- É verde – Soi levou a mão ao queixo.

\- O que você esperava? Veio de uma elfa da floresta. Queria que fosse dourado?

\- A echarpe era...

\- Por falar nisso... por onde ela anda?

\- Não faço ideia... ou melhor... – Soi pousou as mãos no teclado, sentindo a magia que emanava do portal.

\- No que você está pensando? – Thórin indagou.

\- Que a echarpe seria um bom começo... para a história...

Thórin compreendeu e seu coração se viu ansioso com as perspectivas que se descortinavam a sua frente. Ele pousou a mão dele sobre a dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

\- Leve-me para casa...

Soi fechou os olhos... e quando os abriu... viu o Condado.


	22. Feridas na Estrada

_Na estrada para o Condado..._

Ela tropeçou novamente, no entanto a pequena pedra não seria suficiente para tirar-lhe o equilíbrio caso não estivesse tão debilitada. Sentiu a areia da estrada em seus joelhos e nas palmas de suas mãos. O vestido esfarrapado já não oferecia nenhuma proteção, nem contra o chão que a machucava, nem contra o frio da noite que se aproximava. Ela piscou, tentando convencer-se a levantar-se. Provavelmente não sobreviveria se a lua a encontrasse ao relento. Seus perseguidores eram implacáveis. Noite após noite, fosse escondida debaixo de folhas secas em algum buraco escuro, fosse oculta no meio de raízes centenárias, ela ouvia os uivos dos lobos. As gargalhadas malignas de seus condutores estavam cada vez mais próximas. Alcançando-a. Precisava prosseguir. Se não encontrasse alguma ajuda antes que sol se pusesse, sua vida não valeria mais nada. Ela ajeitou a echarpe ao redor da cabeça e tentou se colocar de pé, porém seu corpo não a obedecia. Seus olhos marejaram e uma lágrima abriu caminho pela face suja. Então ouviu os passos se aproximarem. Estremeceu. Fechou os olhos. Estava tudo acabado. Estranhamente, havia um certo alívio. Pelo menos seu sofrimento havia chegado ao fim.

Ela pode perceber as pesadas botas castigando o chão. Passo firmes, porém…

Abriu os olhos e viu a sombra daquele que se aproximava por trás dela. Não teve coragem de olhar, embora, aparentemente, não se tratasse de um de seus perseguidores.

Ele parou por um segundo e a olhou, como quem olha um animal na beira da estrada. 'Mais uma mendiga', pensou. 'Uma mulher ou o que sobrou de uma.' Não se deteve. Não poderia se atrasar ainda mais para o seu compromisso. Por certo que chegaria depois do pôr do sol e ainda precisaria encontrar a casa do ladrão. Passou adiante, contudo, tardiamente apercebeu-se de algo. Voltou por sobre seus passos e observou-a novamente. A mulher não erguia a cabeça.

A curiosidade dele o venceu e o estranho se apoiou em um dos joelhos, agachando-se diante dela.

\- O que alguém como você faz usando uma peça dessas? - ele indagou, tomando um pedaço da echarpe entre seus dedos. - Isso não foi feito por nenhum tecelão entre os homens – ele disse para si mesmo, sentindo a textura do tecido. Havia algo de familiar nele.

Ela ergueu os olhos e mirou a face dura do anão.

\- Quem é você? – ele inquiriu.

\- Eu… - ela murmurou, sem saber responder nem para si mesma quem era ou de onde viera.

\- Sim, mulher – ele disse impaciente. - Onde conseguiu essa echarpe?

Ela o fitou confusa.

\- Deve ser uma louca qualquer – ele presumiu, voltando a olhar o tecido, até que um bordado chamou sua atenção. A árvore de Marllon não deixava dúvidas. Ele se levantou.

\- Elfos! - disse, mirando-a acusadoramente. - Uma mendiga amiga dos elfos. Como fui me desviar do meu caminho por tão pouco? - concluiu, dando as costas a ela e retomando a estrada.

Fosse pela bondade que ainda restava em seu coração, fosse por lembrar do sofrimento de seu povo vagando pelas estradas, ele parou por um segundo e quis olhar para trás, todavia não o fez. Se ajudasse a todos os mendigos que encontrava em seu caminho, jamais chegaria ao Condado. E havia muito com que se preocupar. Erebor, o Dragão, a negativa de Dain, sua Companhia. Thórin Escudo-de-Carvalho não poderia se deter e seguiu em frente.

A jovem mirou o horizonte, vendo que o estranho se distanciava. Sua sombra revelando que o sol não tardaria a se por. Dificilmente encontraria ajuda. Ela estendeu a mão e retirou a echarpe de sua cabeça. O anão estava certo. Era uma peça magnífica. Ela mesma não sabia de onde viera. Tudo o que havia em suas lembranças era a perseguição, a estrada e o sofrimento. Seu corpo todo era uma chaga. Sentiu a maciez do tecido em suas mãos e trouxe a echarpe até seu rosto. Deitou-se, usando-a para proteger a cabeça do chão frio. Entregou-se à noite. Que ela a levasse de uma vez.

* * *

 _No Condado_

Bilbo mirava o contrato que os anões haviam deixado para trás. Caso ele mudasse de ideia e aceitasse seguir com eles, deveria procurá-los em Bri até o final da tarde. Partiriam no dia seguinte, com ou sem o seu ladrão. Bilbo suspirou. A canção dos anões ainda em seus ouvidos. E a lembrança do Dragão que jazia sobre a montanha de ouro que eles gostariam de recuperar. Como ele, Bilbo Bolseiro, um Hobbit do Condado fora se meter em uma encrenca dessas? Gandalf! Aquele manipulador de destinos. Convidou os anões para um jantar em sua casa, no Bolsão, contou histórias sobre Erebor e sua ruína. Encheu os anões de expectativas e para quê? Apenas para que ele, Bilbo, concordasse em seguir com eles. E o pior é que o Hobbit se via pensando seriamente naquela possibilidade. Um desejo por aventuras havia sido plantado em seu coração e, após um longo suspiro, Bilbo se rendeu e arrumou sua precária bagagem, tomando, em seguida, o caminho para Bri.

* * *

 _Em Bri_

 _-_ Ele virá – afirmava Gandalf.

\- Não virá – retorquia Glóin.

\- Também acredito que virá – disse Balin.

\- Nem em mil anos – Dwalin se posicionou. - E quanto a você, Thórin. O que acha? O ladrão virá ou não?

O líder da Companhia não respondeu. Sentado em uma cadeira distante, enquanto uma caneca de cerveja suava sobre a mesa, ele esfregava o indicador no polegar, como se ainda sentisse aquela maldita echarpe élfica entre seus dedos.

\- Estamos fazendo apostas, tio – Fili tentou chamar a atenção dele. Nada.

Balin se preocupou.

\- Continuem rapazes – disse o anão grisalho. - Vou ver o que preocupa nosso Thórin.

Escudo de Carvalho não conseguia tirar aquela imagem de sua mente. Uma mendiga com uma echarpe élfica na estrada. Por _Mahal!_ Ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação para com ela. Já vira muitos em pior estado e sequer lembrava de seus rostos. Já aquela infeliz parecia havê-lo enfeitiçado. E se fosse uma espiã ou algo do tipo? Gandalf o alertara de que havia um prêmio por sua cabeça. No entanto os malditos elfos jamais corriam atrás de recompensas. Os homens, amiúde, se prestavam a esse papel. E se ela tivesse surrupiado a echarpe de algum elfo? Ou se tivesse recebido de alguém que se compadeceu de sua miséria?

\- Você está bem, Thórin? – indagou Balin, interrompendo os pensamentos do mais novo.

Ele olhou seu mestre de armas.

\- Não Balin – ele respondeu com voz cansada. - Gostaria apenas de iniciar essa demanda o mais rápido possível. Aquele ladrão, vindo ou não, nos atrasou um dia. Já deveríamos ter partido.

Balin silenciou por um momento, antes de se pronunciar.

\- Então está bem. Você finge que o que diz é verdade e eu finjo que acredito. Porém, quando quiser conversar, sabe que pode contar comigo - concluiu com um tapinha amigável no ombro de Thórin, que quase deixou escapar um sorriso, ante a perspicácia de seu antigo mentor.

* * *

 _De volta a estrada…_

Bilbo, com a ajuda de seu cajado, caminhava pressuroso. Pretendia chegar a Bri antes do meio dia. A estrada estava livre naqueles dias. Notícias de criaturas desagradáveis rondando o Condado chegavam esporadicamente e os hobbits eram cautelosos. Subiu mais uma colina e a visão de um corpo deitado na estrada fez com que ele parasse. Ele franziu o cenho e aproximou-se devagar. Ao perceber um leve movimento nas costas, suspeitou de que ela estivesse dormindo. Pousou a mão na testa da jovem, tentando despertá-la. Não obteve resposta. Se não estava morta, em breve estaria. Bilbo olhou de um lado para o outro. Se parasse para ajudá-la, levando-a para o Condado, perderia a chance de fazer parte da Companhia de Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. Todavia o hobbit não se via nem um pouco disposto a abandonar a jovem desmaiada.

O barulho de uma carroça se aproximando acendeu uma luz em seu coração.

* * *

 _Bri_

Bilbo entrou no quarto, atendendo ao chamado da dona da pago uma boa quantia ao cocheiro que o ajudara a trazer a moça e fizera uma refeição satisfatória enquanto aguardava notícias dela.

\- Com sua licença, senhora – ele anunciou sua chega.

\- Pode entrar, senhor Bolseiro – a mulher sorriu amavelmente.

O hobbit caminhou em direção à cama onde a jovem, já banhada e medicada, dormia tranquilamente.

\- O que ela tem?

\- Fome, sede, exaustão…

Bilbo coçou o queixo, sentindo uma enorme compaixão pela garota.

\- Ela parece tão nova – ele comentou. - Quase uma… criança.

 _-_ É, se fosse humana, eu diria que não deveria ter mais do uma adolescente – afirmou a mulher.

Bilbo arregalou os olhos.

\- Co – como assim? Ela não é humana?

\- Não como as que conhecemos. É pequena demais.

\- Mas também não é uma hobbit. É maior que eu!

\- Não tão maior assim…

\- Então o que ela é?

\- Não sei dizer o que ela é, senhor Bolseiro, mas seja quem for, já passou por muita coisa.

\- Ela disse algo?

\- Sim… enquanto dormia…

\- Falou muito?

\- O suficiente para me convencer de que ela não pode ficar aqui – lamentou a mulher.

\- Mas, mas, mas… se o problema for o pagamento…

\- De forma alguma, senhor Bolseiro. O que me deu seria suficiente para vários dias e o que passasse poderia tranquilamente aguardar pela sua volta.

\- Então qual é o problema?

\- Se ela ficar aqui, colocará a vida de todos nós em risco.

\- Como isso é possível? - Bilbo levou as mãos à cintura. - Que mal ela poderia fazer a alguém?

\- O mal que a persegue… atingirá toda e qualquer pessoa que estiver próxima a ela.

Bilbo franziu o cenho.

\- Orcs… - a mulher esclaresceu.

O queixo de Bilbo quase atingiu o chão.

\- Ela está sendo perseguida por orcs?

\- Em seus delírios pedia a ajuda de _Mahral…_

\- Que – quem é Mahal?

A mulher deu de ombros.

\- Não sei...

A menina se mexeu, inquieta em meio aos lençóis. A echarpe dourada enrolada em seu braço pareceu enroscar-se ainda mais. O hobbit não podia acreditar no que via.

\- O que… o que foi isso? - indagou, apontando na direção da cama.

\- Desconfio que é o motivo pelo qual estão atrás dela – ela explicou, aproximando-se da cama. - É um artefato é poderosa magia o envolve.

\- Por que algo assim estaria nas mãos de uma mendiga?

\- Eu me faço outro pergunta, senhor Bilbo.

\- Qual?

\- Por que alguém que porta uma echarpe élfica estaria mendigando na estrada?

O hobbit coçou o rosto novamente.

\- Na-na verdade ela não estava mendigando… estava desmaiada…

\- Entendo… de qualquer forma, os orcs estão atrás dela e da echarpe...

-Bom… nesse caso… se pudermos nos livrar da echarpe...

\- Como, senhor? Eu não consegui tirá-la dela nem durante o banho!

\- A senhora disse que ela não acordou. Como ela a impediu?

\- Não foi a moça, senhor Bolseiro. Foi a echarpe. Ela não se afasta da jovem.

Bilbo balançou a cabeça ao compreender parte do ocorrido.

\- E o que uma garota humana, quer dizer, pa-parecida com uma humana, faz com uma echarpe élfica mágica?

\- Essa é apenas uma das muitas perguntas sobre essa menina que eu não espero ver respondida. O senhor precisa levá-la daqui ainda hoje. Sinto muito.

A mulher se retirou do quarto, deixando Bilbo em maus lençóis.

* * *

 _Ainda em Bri_

\- Bilbo Bolseiro! - exclamou Gandalf. - Por onde você andou?

O hobbit adentrou a área reservada da pousada onde os anões estavam hospedados.

\- Passei em uma estalagem na entrada da cidade para ajudar uma amiga – disse, ciente que não se tratava de nenhuma mentira. - Porém agora estou aqui e vim dizer que aceito participar de sua Companhia.

\- A Companhia não é dele – Thórin interveio.

\- Isso é verdade – Gangalf admitiu, engolindo a grosseria de Thórin. Já havia sido difícil convencer Bilbo a vir. Não deixaria que o temperamento estourado dos anões pusesse seu trabalho a perder.

\- Que seja. Aqui está o contrato.

O hobbit tirou o pergaminho do bolso e o entregou a Balin que o conferiu prontamente.

\- Está tudo em ordem – foi a resposta dele ao examinar o documento.

\- E então? Quando partimos, tio? - indagou Kili, ansioso para começar a aventura.

\- Amanhã na primeira hora. Já perdemos tempo demais – concluiu, mirando o hobbit.

Bilbo engoliu seco. Não seria nada fácil conviver com aquele anão.

\- Entendo… - disse Bilbo. - Porém antes de partir tenho um assunto a resolver. Gandaf, você poderia vir comigo?

O Mago estranhou o pedido do hobbit, olhando-o de soslaio. Bilbo parecia nervoso. Gandalf o acompanhou.

* * *

 _Na recepção da estalagem_

\- Então é isso, Gandalf – concluiu Bilbo após uma longa conversa, cheia de explicações e justificativas.

\- Uma echarpe mágica?

Ele assentiu.

\- Uma jovem mendiga?

\- Jovem e muito bonita, vale a pena dizer.

Gandalf mostrou-se preocupado com a situação.

\- Ela não pode ficar aqui, Gandalf.

\- Essa parte eu compreendi – ele respondeu, tragando mais um pouco de seu cachimbo. - Porém para ter certeza do que fazer, preciso vê-la a sós.

Bilbo assentiu e providenciou junto à proprietária para que o mago tivesse o que pedisse.

 _Na recepção da hospedaria dos anões_

Thórin, de braços cruzados, observava através da janela o movimento na rua. Pessoas que iam e vinham. Viajantes, moradores, operários, mendigos… Involuntariamente seus olhos buscavam por algo. E a cada brilho dourado que via transmutado em uma tocha, um artefato de bronze ou uma arma, o anão se percebia decepcionado.

\- Está esperando alguém, Thórin? - Balin perguntou, pondo-se ao lado do amigo.

\- Aquele maldito hobbit e Gandalf – respondeu sem mirá-lo nos olhos.

Balin riu.

\- Por que não me conta de uma vez o que o está incomodando, Thórin?

O conselheiro se viu fuzilado pelo olhar de pedra do líder da Companhia e se afastou. O espírito de Thórin estava perturbado. Não seria sábio provocá-lo.

* * *

 _Do lado de fora da estalagem de Bilbo_

\- Ela irá conosco – comentou Gandalf, assustando Bilbo que estava escorado junto a porta.

O hobbit quis sorrir, contudo foi desencorajado ao se recordar do compromisso que havia assumido.

\- Eu sabia que você a ajudaria! Onde pretende deixá-la, antes de prosseguirmos com a demanda?

\- Deixá-la? Então acha, Bilbo Bolseiro, que pode recolher uma moça na beira da estrada e depois abandoná-la como se fosse um animalzinho? Ela irá conosco!

\- Como pode dizer isso, Gandalf? Já considerou as implicações? O que vamos enfrentar é...

\- Claro que considerei as implicações, hobbit tolo! - O mago não gostou do comentário.

Bilbo coçou a cabeça, pensando em como os anões iriam reagir. Depois fitou o mago que o mirava com um olhar enigmático.

\- Quem é ela, Gandaf? - indagou preocupado, mirando a porta da estalagem.

O mago acompanhou o seu olhar.

\- Uma benção – ele murmurou – ou uma maldição. Ainda não estou certo.

Bilbo sentiu um frio surgir na boca do estômago e fechou os olhos.

\- Descanse esta noite – Gandalf instruiu. - Amanhã bem cedo virei pegá-los.

Ainda sem abrir os olhos, Bilbo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.


	23. A Garota da Echarpe

_N_ _o quarto da moça…_

O dia estava amanhecendo. A jovem parecia assustada. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro. O pesadelo deveria estar sendo terrível. Seu peito arfava e a respiração forçada chegava aos ouvidos do hobbit.

\- Mahal! - ela gritou, sentando-se na cama. A respiração entrecortada e os olhos atentos, tentando reconhecer onde estava.

\- Você está bem? - Bilbo indagou, apesar de parecer uma pergunta tola.

\- Eu… - ela tentou responder, sem sucesso.

\- Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo – ele a consolou, sentando-se na cama. Ela se assustou com o gesto. Ele sorriu, paciente. - Eu a encontrei ferida e desacordada na estrada e a trouxe para cá. Você está em Bri. Já ouviu falar?

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- De onde você é? Se me disser, posso ajudá-la e voltar para casa… - propôs calmamente.

\- Casa? - Ela parecia confusa.

\- Sim. Casa.

Ela silenciou. Ele resolveu tentar novamente.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Meu nome?

Bilbo sorriu.

\- Mi-minha querida, se você ficar apenas repetindo o que digo, não vamos chegar a lugar algum. Pode confiar em mim – ele disse afetuosamente, ponto sua mão por sobre a dela.

A moça pulou da cama.

\- Afaste-se de mim! - Ela correu, procurando pela saída. Não havia percebido que Gandalf, junto à porta, observava seu despertar.

\- Acalme-se, criança - o mago disse ao erguer a mão em direção a ela.

A garota entrou em pânico, porém não tinha forças nem conhecimento para escapar. Ajoelhou-se com a cabeça entre as mãos e começou a chorar.

\- Deixem-me em paz!

Gandalf aproximou-se e sem pedir licença, tocou a cabeça da moça, fazendo com que ela o mirasse.

\- Ninguém aqui fará mal algum a você – o mago garantiu.

A moça tremia.

\- Sei que um grande mal a persegue, minha criança – Gandalf prosseguiu - , porém, se não aceitar nossa ajuda, não conseguirá escapar dele.

\- O mal… - ela murmurou, olhando ao redor, assustada.

\- Ele não está aqui. Está muito longe, mas precisa vir conosco agora e fazer exatamente o que eu lhe disser. Acha que consegue fazer isso?

A jovem permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto era observada por Bilbo e Gandalf. Eles davam a ela o tempo necessário para aquietar seus temores.

\- Eu não sei quem sou… - ela conseguiu murmurar, ainda confusa. - Nem de onde vim. Não sei o que me persegue.

\- E não precisamos descobrir nada disso agora, pequena. Apenas venha e recupere suas forças. Nós a ajudaremos.

Ela se levantou com um punhado de hesitação ainda em seu rosto.

\- Vamos levá-la a um lugar seguro – Gandalf garantiu.

\- E aqui não é seguro? - Ela retorquiu, olhando ao redor.

\- Claro que é, minha criança, mas trata-se de uma estalagem. Não pode ficar aqui por muito tempo.

A moça abraçou a si mesma. O olhar perdido de quem não faz ideia de qual caminho seguir. Bilbo compadeceu-se.

Gandalf esperou que ela absorvesse a necessidade de ir embora dali.

\- Está bem – disse, aceitando a oferta. - E para onde vocês irão me levar? - indagou, alternando seu olhar entre ambos.

\- Irá nos acompanhar em uma viagem que precisamos fazer… então veremos.

Bilbo franziu o cenho, pois não fazia ideia de como ir em busca de uma montanha de ouro que jazia sob um dragão poderia ser considerado algo seguro por Gandalf.

\- Por agora – o mago prosseguiu – gostaria de apresentá-la a alguns amigos.

\- Eles – Bilbo enfatizou – já estão sabendo disso, Gandalf? - indagou, camuflando sua preocupação.

\- Ainda não, Bilbo, mas certamente isso não será um problema.

O hobbit guardou para si os comentários que gostaria de tecer contra a decisão que Gandalf estava tomando.

* * *

 _Do lado de fora da estalagem dos anões…_

\- Esperem aqui, Bilbo – Gandalf orientou. - Vou avisar nossos amigos anões que já estamos prontos para partir.

O mago afastou-se, rogando aos Valar que o humor de Thórin não estivesse dos piores.

\- Senhor, Bilbo, o que o senhor tem a ver com os anões? – a moça indagou.

\- Sabe quem são os anões, menina?

\- Sim… quer dizer, não lembro de ter visto nenhum… mas quando vocês falam sobre as coisas, sei o que são… - ela respondeu ainda confusa.

\- Então sabe o que são elfos, humanos, magos…?

\- Sei.

\- E lugares? Recorda-se de lugares?

\- Lugares?

\- Sim. O Condado, Bri, Valfenda…

\- Os nomes não me são estranhos, mas… não posso dizer que sei do que está falando…

\- Você deve ter passado por algum perigo que deve ter deixado sua mente abalada, apenas isso. Quando começar a se sentir segura, as lembranças retornarão.

Ela baixou os olhos.

\- O que foi?

\- Tenho medo delas… - ela sussurrou.

\- Das lembranças?

\- Sim.

\- Teme porque lhe são estranhas… por exemplo… quando você estava dormindo pronunciou a palavra Mahal. Sabe o que significa?

A garota quis sorrir. Bilbo percebeu.

\- Recorda-se desse nome?

\- Não, mas a menção dele acalma meu coração.

\- Es-está vendo? Nem todas as lembranças são ruins.

Bilbo sorriu para ela e a garota sorriu de volta.

\- É uma boa pessoa, senhor Bilbo, uma boa pessoa. E o senhor? Sabe o que Mahal significa?

\- Não…

O sorriso dela diminuiu.

\- Tudo a seu tempo – Bilbo tentou consolá-la. - Na hora certa, descobriremos.

\- Talvez Gandalf saiba… - ela sugeriu.

\- Sim, com certeza. Aquele mago esconde mais do que mostra.

\- Estão confabulando contra mim? - Gandalf chegou justamente na hora em que estavam falando a respeito dele.

\- Não, meu amigo – disse o hobbit. - Estamos apenas jogando conversa fora.

\- Hum… sei. Pois sugiro que parem de jogar meu nome fora junto e se concentrem no que vou lhes dizer. Os anões não ficaram muito entusiasmados com sua presença, minha criança, mas aceitaram que nos acompanhe por alguns dias. Assim terei tempo de poder ajudá-la, porém preciso que confie e mim, compreende isso?

A garota assentiu, apesar do receio que brotou em seu coração com as palavras de Gandalf.

\- Então aqui está nossa companheira inesperada! - Exclamou Balin, o menos arredio à novidade trazida pelo mago.

\- Sim, Balin, – Gandalf interveio. - Contudo peço que não deem a ela atenção demasiada. Nossa convidada é muito tímida, como os alertei.

\- Claro, como quiser.

Os demais membros da companhia foram se achegando aos poucos, com seus pôneis carregados de mantimentos. Thórin vinha logo atrás, conversando com Dwalin, quando o brilho da echarpe que estava enrolada no pescoço da garota chamou a atenção dele.

\- O que significa isso? - ele inquiriu, aproximando-se dela, fazendo-a dar um passo atrás. Bilbo ficou entre eles.

\- Calma Thórin! Gandalf não explicou a vocês?

O anão voltou-se para o mago.

\- O que está maquinando, Mago?

\- Como assim?

\- Você nos disse que uma conhecida sua nos acompanharia!

\- Sim, disse, e qual seria o problema?

\- O problema? Desde quando você se tornou íntimo de mendigos de beira de estrada?

Bilbo arregalou os olhos. Gandalf fitou o anão.

\- Você a conhece?

\- Eu a vi ontem, jogada na estrada e agora, de uma hora para a outra, ela virou sua amiga? O que você está tramando?

Bilbo e Gandalf trocaram um olhar.

\- Você a viu na estrada? - o hobbit indagou.

\- Foi o que eu disse, não foi?

\- E não teve a ombridade de ajudá-la? Ela passou a noite ao relento e quando a encontrei estava quase morta!

\- Estava atrasado para nossa reunião – Thórin não baixou a cabeça.

\- Reunião? Mas pelos Poderes! O que você carrega no peito? Um pedaço de rocha palpitante?

O anão avançou em direção a Bilbo, contudo foi detido pelas palavras de Gandalf.

\- Você está certo. Bilbo encontrou esta pobre moça na estrada e nos comprometemos a ajudá-la. Ela está temporariamente privada de suas lembranças.

Thórin abriu os braços.

\- Vocês são mais loucos do que eu pensava! E querem levá-la conosco neste estado? Por que não a deixam aos cuidados de alguém aqui mesmo?

\- Vou deixá-la com alguém em quem confie o suficiente! - Gandalf impôs sua autoridade. - Ela não nos trará transtorno algum, Thórin, Escudo de Carvalho.

O anão estava visivelmente incomodado. Quanto aos outros, estavam mais curiosos do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Ela é uma humana? - Balin indagou.

\- É pequena para a raça dos homens – Dwalin completou.

A garota começou a ficar nervosa diante da atenção que estava sendo dada a ela e alternava seu olhar inquieto entre os presentes.

\- O que você é? - Thórin perguntou a ela.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - Dwalin o seguiu.

Ela deu um passo atrás. Bilbo colocou-se ao lado dela, garantindo segurança.

\- Parem com isso – Gandalf novamente se colocou. - Já lhes disse que ela não se lembra. Agora deixem a pobre garota em paz e vamos nos preparar para sua preciosa demanda.

Thórin ainda não havia se conformado de todo com a situação, no entanto aceitou a determinação do mago. Também era do desejo dele que partissem o quanto antes.


	24. Noite de Histórias

_A demanda começa_ _…_

O início da jornada transcorreu tranquilamente. A garota permanecia quase anônima em meio a comitiva. Apenas Galdalf demonstrava um maior interesse nela. Bilbo zelava por seu bem estar, porém o Hobbit estava dividido entre a preocupação com ela e a expectativa da aventura e dos perigos que o encontro com o dragão acarretaria. O pequeno não tinha, como Gandalf, a estranha sensação incômoda de que a moça era muito mais do que parecia ser.

No final daquele dia, o cansaço já se acercava e quando encontraram um lugar propício para fincar acampamento, apearam dos pôneis e acenderam uma fogueira.

A moça olhava a tigela que lhe havia sido oferecida por Bofur.

\- Espero que esteja a seu gosto – ele comentou, sorrindo antes de se afastar.

Ela sorriu de volta.

\- Essa garota tem algo de familiar – Bofur comentou com Bombur.

\- Também acho – respondeu o rechonchudo anão. - Talvez seja a echarpe dourada que carrega.

\- Pensei nisso – Bofur prosseguiu. - Mas não é o ouro que me chamou a atenção nela. É outro tipo de brilho…

\- De qualquer forma, o único brilho que me interessa agora é o daquelas maçãs…

Bofur riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Estão alegres essa noite? - Balin indagou, aproximando-se, também ele, com seu prato de sopa.

\- Bofur tem uma namorada! - Bombur disse, levando um murro no ombro em resposta.

\- Não diga asneiras, seu monte de banhas!

Balim riu.

\- Do que ele está falando, Bofur?

\- Ele é um tolo, Balin. Eu apenas comentei que acho a moça familiar.

\- Você disse que via um brilho nela! - Bombur completou, afastando-se.

Bofur ameaçou outra sova, no entanto deteve-se, respondendo a Balin em seguida.

\- Algo nela me é muito familiar. Não sei como explicar.

\- Bem – comentou o ancião - , deixe-me então ver se eu também enxergo esse brilho do qual você está falando.

Os dois primos afastaram-se e Balin aproximou-se a tempo de ouvir o final de um diálogo entre Bilbo e Gandalf.

\- Então você sabe quem ou o que é Mahal, Gandalf?

\- Como assim o que é Mahal? - Balin repreendeu o hobbit – Tenha mais respeito com o nosso criador! E como, em nome de Dúrin, você sabe o nome dele em nossa língua?

\- Sente-se, Balin – Gandalf interveio - , não se trata de nenhuma falta de respeito.

O velho anão hesitou em aceitar a proposta do mago. Pela expressão dele, Gandalf percebeu que precisaria agir com uma boa dose de tato.

\- Prometa que irá nos escutar e lhe contaremos o que está acontecendo – ele tentou novamente.

Pela gravidade do tom da voz do mago, o Balin percebeu que algo de muito sério lhe seria dito.

\- Estou ouvindo - ele disse, sentando-se e deixando de lado o prato de trazia.

Gandalf principiou a narrativa da história da moça e de como ela havia sido encontrada por Bilbo e levada a Bri. Falou sobre os cuidados que tiveram com ela e sobre o pesadelo do qual ela acordou chamando por Mahal. Balin ouvia atentamente, a gorata, contudo, mal conseguia erguer os olhos e encarar o anão. Ele pode perceber que Bofur estava certo. Havia algo estranho com aquela criaturinha rara.

\- E então? - disse Gandalf – Consegui sanar suas dúvidas?

Balin assentiu.

\- As-as dele sim – Bilbo se pronunciou. - Mas e quanto às nossas? Afinal de contas, com to-todo respeito, quem é Mahal?

\- Creio que essa é uma questão que pode ser mais bem respondida por um de seus filhos.

Balin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e principiou sua narrativa.

\- N _o início os anões foram feitos por_ _Mahal, chamado_ _Aulë_ _pelos outros povos. E assim irei chamá-lo, pois não gostamos de compartilhar nosso idioma com estranhos._

Ou ouvintes assentiram e Balin prosseguiu.

 _-T_ _ão grande era o desejo de Aulë pela vinda dos Filhos, elfos e homens, para ter aprendizes a quem ensinar suas habilidades e seus conhecimentos, que não se dispôs a aguardar a realização dos desígnios de Ilúvatar. E Aulë criou os anões, exatamente como ainda são, porque as formas dos Filhos que estavam por vir não estavam nítidas em sua mente e, como o poder de Melkor ainda dominasse a Terra, desejou que eles fossem fortes e obstinados. Temendo, porém, que os outros Valar pudessem condenar sua obra, trabalhou em segredo e fez em primeiro lugar os Sete Pais dos Anões num palácio sob as montanhas na Terra-média. Ilúvatar soube o que estava sendo feito e, no exato momento em que o trabalho de Aulë se completava, e Aulë estava satisfeito e começava a ensinar aos anões a língua que inventara para eles, Ilúvatar dirigiu-lhe a palavra; e Aulë ouviu sua voz e emudeceu. E a voz de Ilúvatar lhe disse: - Por que fizeste isso? Por que tentaste algo que sabes estar fora de teu poder e de tua autoridade? Pois tens de mim como dom apenas tua própria existência e nada mais. E, portanto, as criaturas de tua mão e de tua mente poderão viver apenas através dessa existência, movendo-se quando tu pensares em movê-las e ficando ociosas se teu pensamento estiver voltado para outra coisa. É esse teu desejo?- Não desejei tamanha ascendência – respondeu Aulë. - Desejei seres diferentes de mim, que eu pudesse amar e ensinar, para que também eles percebessem a beleza de Eä, que tu fizeste surgir. Pois me pareceu que há muito espaço em Arda para vários seres que poderiam nela deleitar-se; e, no entanto, em sua maior parte ela ainda está vazia e muda. E, na minha impaciência, cometi essa loucura. Contudo a vontade de fazer coisas está em meu coração porque eu mesmo fui feito por ti. E a criança de pouco entendimento, que graceja com os atos de seu pai, pode estar fazendo isso sem nenhuma intenção de zombaria, apenas por ser filho dele. E agora, o que posso fazer para que não te zangues comigo para sempre? Como um filho ao pai, ofereço-te essas criaturas, obra das mãos que criaste. Faze com elas o que quiseres. Mas não seria melhor eu mesmo destruir o produto de minha presunção? E Aulë apanhou um enorme martelo para esmagar os anões, e chorou. Ilúvatar apiedou-se de Aulë e de seu desejo, em virtude de sua humildade. E os anões se encolheram diante do martelo e sentiram medo, baixaram a cabeça e imploraram clemência. E a voz de Ilúvatar disse a Aulë: - Tua oferta aceitei enquanto ela estava sendo feita. Não percebes que essas criaturas têm agora vida própria e falam com suas próprias vozes? Não fosse assim, e elas não teriam procurado fugir ao golpe nem a nenhum comando de tua vontade. Largou, então, Aulë o martelo e, feliz, agradeceu a Ilúvatar, dizendo. - Que Eru abençoe meu trabalho e o corrija. Ilúvatar voltou a falar, entretanto, e disse: - Exatamente como dei existência aos pensamentos dos Ainur no início do Mundo, agora adotei teu desejo e lhe atribuí um lugar no Mundo; mas de nenhum outro modo corrigirei tua obra; e, como tu a fizeste, assim ela será. Contudo não tolerarei o seguinte: que esses seres cheguem antes dos Primogênitos de meus desígnios, nem que tua impaciência seja premiada. Eles agora deverão dormir na escuridão debaixo da pedra, e não se apresentarão enquanto os Primogênitos não tiverem surgido sobre a Terra; e até essa ocasião tu e eles esperareis, por longa que seja a demora. Mas quando chegar a hora, eu os despertarei, e eles serão como filhos teus; e muitas vezes haverá discórdia entre os teus e os meus, os filhos de minha adoção e os filhos de minha escolha.*_

 _-_ Sem dúvida é uma bela história – Bilbo comentou.

\- Certamente já era conhecida por Gandalf – Balin afirmou.

\- Sim, certamente… - o mago confirmou, observando a expressão do anão.

\- E então? - Balin indagou. - Vão me dizer quem e ela?

\- Quiséramos saber, meu amigo, para o bem dela e para o nosso, mas não sabemos.

\- Isso me preocupa, Gandalf. Aqui não é o lugar dela.

\- Não estou tão certo disso, Balin. Os desígnios do Único são insondáveis. Quem pode dizer o que o futuro nos reserva? Sinto que ela tem um papel a cumprir entre nós…

\- Crê realmente nisso?

\- Ou é isso ou foi uma coincidência muito grande ela haver sido vista por Thórin e encontrada por Bilbo...

Balin permaneceu compenetrado, observando a moça sentada perto deles, enquanto Gandalf expunha seus pensamentos.

\- Mal tocou em sua sopa, menina.

A garota segurava o prato com as duas mãos e não tirava os olhos de seu conteúdo. Parecia alheia a tudo o que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor. Gandalf estendeu o braço e estalou os dedos próximo ao rosto dela. Não houve reação alguma de pronto, porém logo em seguida, ela piscou e fitou seus observadores. Seus lábios se abriram e pronunciaram trêmulos a causa de seu êxtase.

\- Mahal… - ela sussurrou.

\- O que tem ele, criança? - Gandalf indagou, cautelosamente.

\- A história… - ela disse voltando seu olhar para Balin. - Eu o vi…

O anão aproximou-se, tomando lugar ao lado dela.

\- Você o viu? Como?

\- Não sei… - ela continuou sussurrando

\- Onde você o viu? - foi a vez de Gandalf perguntar. - Não tenha pressa. Pense calmamente.

\- Minha cabeça dói – ela comentou, largando o prato no chão e levando as mãos à cabeça.

O mago percebeu que seria melhor não forçá-la demais.

\- Shiiii… está tudo bem – ele consolou-a, pondo a mão sobre ela.

Guinchos malignos romperam o silêncio da noite, despertando alguns e assustando outros.

\- O que é isso? - Bilbo indagou.

\- Orcs – Kili respondeu.

\- Orcs?

\- Sim. As Terras ermas estão apinhadas. Atacam a noite sem que os viajantes percebam e ao final restam apensas dor, gritos e muito sangue.

A expressão de terror no rosto de Bilbo fez Fili e Kili rirem da própria narrativa, o que não deixou Thórin nem um pouco satisfeito.

\- Acham isso engraçado? Acham que um ataque de orcs a noite é uma piada?

\- Não tivemos a intenção, tio…

\- Não, não tiveram… vocês não sabem nada do mundo – disse ele antes de se afastar e fitar o horizonte.

Balin veio em socorro dos jovens, explicando que poucos na Terra Média possuíam tantos motivos para odiar os orcs como Thórin e a descendência de Dúrin. E mais uma vez Balin contou a história de como Thórin havia derrotado Azog, ganhando a alcunha de Escudo de Carvalho e se tornado um grande líder de seu povo. Era uma história magnífica de se ouvir, embora envolta em tristeza.

O velho anão contou como o povo de Dúrin, liderado por Thrór, após haver sido expulso de Érebor pelo dragão Smaug, tentou reconquistar o antigo reino anão de Moria, próximo a floresta de Lórien, governada por Galadriel. Thrór só não contava que aquelas montanhas estivesse apinhadas de orcs. Foi uma batalha longa e cruel, onde quase todos os que nela lutaram pereceram.

Thórin, após haver visto seu avô ser decapitado e seu pai sumir, tomou a liderança do exército e, contra toda esperança, derrotou Azog, o orc pálido, protegendo-se apenas com um tronco de carvalho. Thórin julgava que seu inimigo havia morrido, o que ainda era colocado em dúvida por muitos. No entanto, o jovem príncipe havia assumido com honra o lugar de seus antecessores e liderou o povo até que este se estabelecesse nas Montanhas Azuis, onde prosperaram até que um dia a companhia com o intuito de recuperar Erebor fora formada. E ali estavam eles.

Ao fim da narrativa de Balin, Thórin se afastou ainda mais, murmurando que Azog morrera dos ferimentos causados por ele.

A noite transcorreu silenciosa e a maioria já havia caído no sono. Thórin tomara para si a primeira vigília. A lembrança da batalha em Moria, recontada por Balin com tanta vivacidade, deixou seu coração inquieto. Ele mirava o horizonte, tentando imaginar o que o aguardava naquela demanda quase suicida que ele se havia imposto. No entanto, não estava tão concentrado que não tivesse sido capaz de perceber que alguém se aproximava.

\- Quem está ai? - ele disse ao levantar-se.

A moça apresentou-se.

\- Por que estava me espionando? - ele indagou, dando passos em direção a ela.

\- Eu não estava… espionando.

\- Então o que quer aqui?

Ela não respondeu, tampouco tirou os olhos dele.

Thórin não soube bem como reagir diante daquela apatia.

\- Acho que você é louca – ele comentou, retornando para o seu lugar e voltando a mirar o horizonte, na esperança de que, diante da indiferença dele, a jovem desistisse e se fosse.

Ela poderia ter ido embora. Ela deveria ter ido embora. Estava mais do que claro que Thórin não desejava sua companhia, contudo havia algo que ela precisava fazer, apenas não sabia o que era. Porém sabia que não poderia sair dali.

Instantes depois, Thorin percebeu que a estranha moça estava tomando lugar ao lado dele e mirou os céus.

\- O que, em nome de Dúrin, eu fiz para merecer isso?

A moça agiu como se não houvesse escutado.

\- O que você quer? - ele indagou impacientemente.

A verdade era que ela também não sabia.

\- Não quer conversar?

Thórin franziu o cenho. Aquela criatura parecia totalmente desprovida de juízo.

\- Ainda duvida da resposta?

Ela não ligou para o cometário sarcástico dele. Tampouco Thórin se sentia disposto continuar naquela situação constrangedora.

\- Se insiste em ficar aqui, faça bom proveito – ele disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

Em um ato impensado, a moça segurou a mão dele.

\- Não vá…

Thórin foi pego de surpresa pela atitude dela. Algo no olhar feminino dizendo mais do que as palavras seriam capazes.

\- Quem é você? O que quer comigo? - ele perguntou, tentando decifrar o mistério.

\- Mahal...

\- O que disse? Você fala nossa língua?

Ela não sabia o que dizer… algo dentro dela sussurrava que deveria ficar perto dele. Desde aquele dia na estrada. Não sabia como ou por que, mas estava certa de que era o que deveria fazer.

\- Responda! Como sabe o nome de nosso Criador?

O lábio dela tremeu. Estava quase arrependida de ter se aproximado. Não tinha respostas nem para si mesma, que dirá para ele. E decidiu fugir.

\- Você está certo … é melhor eu ir...- ela disse confusa, antes de tentar se levantar.

\- Não! - Thorin a impediu, segurando o braço dela. - Agora você vai me dizer que que quer de mim!

Thórin mal pode acreditar quando viu a echarpe dourada que estava envolta no pescoço da moça escorregar como se alguém a puxasse para baixo. O tecido ficou ao lado dela, mas não foi a echarpe que prendeu a atenção do anão e sim uma cicatriz que havia no pescoço que foi exposto. As marcas assumiam quase perfeitamente as formas da runa da Casa de Dúrin. A visão do símbolo ancestral fez com que Thórin esquecesse onde estava e ele ergueu a mão, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o pescoço da moça.

Ela não sabia por que, mas de Thórin ela não sentia medo. Fosse qualquer outro a se aproximar daquele jeito, ela correria léguas. Quase matou o pobre Bilbo de susto ao pular da cama quando ele havia tocado sua mão dias atrás.

Thórin pronunciou uma palavra estranha em uma língua rústica que ela nunca havia ouvido, porém, sem saber como, ela havia compreendido o que a mesma significava.

\- _Kibil Nala -_ Thórin pronunciou.

\- Veio de prata… - ela traduziu.

Thórin fechou o punho e disse entre os dentes.

\- Agora já chega, menina. Você fala de Mahal, conhece nossa língua e conseguiu se infiltrar em minha companhia com a ajuda daquele mago. Ou me diz o que está acontecendo ou juro em nome de Dúrin que a jogo desse penhasco!

\- Eu não conheço sua língua!

Thórin levantou-se.

\- Como não conhece? Sabe o que significa Kibil Nala, não sabe?

\- Eu não sei! Eu…

\- "Durin parou e se mirou no espelho do lago

E viu uma coroa de estrelas aparecer ao redor de sua cabeça

Como gemas preciosas…

\- sobre um veio de prata" - ela completou o refrão apenas para ver a raiva aumentar nos olhos do anão que a segurou pelos ombros.

Ela fez uma expressão de dor, alertando Thórin de que poderia estar se excedendo.

Ele não a soltou, contudo abrandou a força de suas mãos e perguntou de forma controlada, tanto quanto sua fúria permitia.

\- Você conhece a runa da minha casa. Quem é você?

\- Kibil Nala… - ela disse, com os lábios tremendo.

\- O quê? - Thórin quis confirmar.

\- Kibil Nala… é meu nome.

\- Como, por Dúrin, você pode ter um nome na língua oculta do meu povo?

\- Solte-a, Thórin – a voz de Balin soou incisiva. - Precisamos conversar.

* * *

* Silmarillion


	25. Mais Perguntas Que Respostas

_Do capítulo anterior_ _…_

 _Ele não a soltou, contudo abrandou a força de suas mãos e perguntou_ _de forma controlada, tanto_ _quanto sua fúria permitia._

 _\- Você conhece a runa da minha casa! Quem é você?_

 _\- Kibil Nala… - ela disse, com os lábios tremendo._

 _\- O quê? - Thórin quis confirmar._

 _\- Kibil Nala… é meu nome._

 _\- Como, em nome de Dúrin, você pode ter um nome na língua oculta do meu povo?_

 _\- Solte-a, Thórin – a voz de Balin soou incisiva. - Precisamos conversar._

* * *

Quando Bofur apareceu para assumir a segunda vigília, Thórin o dispensou e o encarregou de fazer o mesmo com todos os outros. Ainda que a conversa findasse antes do nascer do sol, o líder da comitiva estava certo de que tão cedo não conseguiria conciliar o sono.

O anão tamborilava os dedos, enquanto sua mão se apoiava em uma rocha, mirando a garota que não se atrevia a erguer os olhos. O silêncio já perdurava mais do que o aceitável e o mago decidiu dar um fim a ele.

\- Agora, Thórin Escudo de Carvalho, sabe tanto quanto cada um de nós. Por estranhos caminhos Ilúvatar conduziu essa moça até nós e não considero nem um pouco prudente menosprezar os desígnios do Único.

\- E por que tanta certeza, mago, de que foi ele quem a enviou?

\- Vocês, anões, são capaz de ouvir o pulsar da terra e encontrar veios de ouro onde nenhum ser em Arda encontraria, contudo são extremamente ignorantes quando se trata de ler os acontecimentos!

Thórin estreitou os olhos, mas nada disse. Estava mais interessado no que seria feito daquele momento em diante.

\- Então, pelo que pude compreender, no que depender de você, ela nos fará companhia até o fim de nossa jornada?

\- Sim, fará – Gandalf afirmou.

\- Seja ele qual for? - Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Mesmo a nossa ruína?

A moça ergueu os olhos, diante da ameaça camuflada. Por um instante alguém pareceu sussurrar palavras em seus ouvidos e ela tratou de repeti-las.

\- Seja qual for o fim de sua jornada, não pode ser pior do que o que me aguarda se meus captores me encontrarem longe de vocês.

Eles se impressionaram com o tom de voz firme que ela havia usado.

\- Essa é, justamente, uma de minhas preocupações. E se o mal que a persegue nos alcançar?

\- O mal que a persegue é o mesmo mal que está em busca de sua cabeça, Thórin. Se ele tiver que nos alcançar, não será culpa dela. Ninguém mais, além de seu povo, sabe sobre nossa demanda, ou sabe?

\- Não contei a ninguém, mago. Já disse isso mais de mil vezes!

Gandalf percebeu que Thórin não tirava os olhos da moça.

\- Qual é o problema, Escudo de Carvalho?

\- De onde veio essa echarpe? - ele indagou a ela.

\- Eu não sei… - ela respondeu, insegura.

Thórin virou a cabeça para o lado, fechando-se em seus pensamentos. Balin aproximou-se.

\- O que houve, Thórin? - Ele quis saber.

\- Há algo de familiar nela. Detesto admitir, mas há – ele sussurrou.

\- Nela? Na moça ou na echarpe? - Balin sussurrou de volta.

\- Nas duas…

\- O que vocês dois estão cochichando? - Gandalf indagou.

Thórin voltou a olhar a moça.

\- Kibil Nala.

\- Sim?

\- Então não se recorda de como recebeu esse nome?

Ela meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Tampouco recorda-se do porquê de uma echarpe élfica adornar seu pescoço?

Ela negou novamente.

Thórin esfregou as têmporas.

\- Não quero minha companhia preocupada com seus mistérios. Para os outros, você continuará sendo uma amiga de Gandalf que nos acompanha.

\- Não vai contar nem para Dwalin.

\- A ele eu contarei, mas a nenhum outro.

Balin assentiu. Gandalf e Bilbo concordaram.

\- Agora vamos dormir. A noite já vai adiantada e precisamos renovar as nossas forças – Gandalf sugeriu.

\- Eu terminarei a vigília – Thórin afirmou. - E quanto a você – disse, apontando para a moça – nada de me espionar novamente.

Ela baixou os olhos e acompanhou Bilbo que a conduziu.

\- Balin, você fica – Thórin completou.

Gandalf olhou para trás.

\- Tem seus segredos, mago – o anão disse de cabeça erguida. - Tenho os meus.

Gandalf deu as costas e se foi, tomando a resolução interior de não negligenciar o anão ou Thórin poderia por tudo a perder com seu gênio.

\- O que tem em mente, Thórin? - Balin parecia preocupado.

\- Dúvidas, Balin. Apenas dúvidas.

\- Kibil Nala sempre foi sinal de esperança para o Povo de Dúrin, Thórin. A runa mais sagrada que um anão pode entalhar. Creio firmemente que se trata de um bom sinal – Balin concluiu.

Thórin permaneceu em silêncio. O velho anão aproximou-se e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

O mais novo assentiu.

Balin se retirou.

Thórin mirou o horizonte.

O sol ainda não revelava seus raios.

Um tempo considerável se passou, depois de ele ter assumido a vigília. Não conseguia conciliar os pensamentos. Decidiu andar pelo acampamento. Caminhar ajudava a pensar. Thórin passou por seus companheiros adormecidos e chegou a outra extremidade. Kibil Nala dormia ao lado de Bilbo. Ele não gostou, mas não soube explicar a si mesmo por que. Piscou os olhos. Concentrou-se nela. A Echarpe protegia a cabeça feminina, mas deixava a mostra algumas mechas do cabelo dourado. O anão sentiu falta do rosto claro e dos olhos tímidos.

\- Mahal, mostre-me quem ela é - ele sussurrou.

O coração disparou quando viu a echarpe escorregando e deixando a mostra o que ele desejava ver. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente. Thórin mirou a echarpe. 'Não pode ser coincidência! Será que...'

\- Pode cobri-la novamente – ele arriscou.

A echarpe obedeceu e cobriu o rosto feminino. O anão quis sorrir. Como um menino que ganha um brinquedo novo ele queria descobrir do que mais aquele tecido dourado seria capaz, mas suas preocupações eram muito maiores do que esse momento mágico e Thórin afastou-se apenas para encontrar Gandalf um pouco mais adiante, fumando seu cachimbo e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Então também tem seus segredos, mestre anão? - ele indagou satisfeito de ter visto o que viu.

\- O que ela é, Gandalf? E o que essa echarpe tem a ver comigo?

\- Eu realmente queria saber, Thórin.

O anão olhou em direção a ela.

\- Acha que a perseguem por causa da echarpe?

\- Sinceramente? Acho que a echarpe não é a chave do mistério.

\- E qual é?

\- É ela…

\- Ela não é uma anã… nem uma humana… ou hobbit...

\- Ela não é nada que eu já tenha visto…

\- Está certo disso, mago?

\- Sim, Thórin, estou. Nem aqui, nem em Valinor jamais vi uma criatura assim – Gandalf parecia cansado.

Thórin massageou o pescoço e não prosseguiu o diálogo. O mago realmente parecia não saber de mais nada. Não adiantaria especular. Eles planejaram os próximos passos da demanda até o dia amanhecer. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu conciliar o sono.


	26. Trolls e Magos

_Do capítulo anterior_ _…_

 _\- O que ela é, Gandalf? E o que essa echarpe tem a ver comigo?_

 _\- Eu realmente queria saber, Thórin._

 _O anão olhou em direção a ela._

 _\- Acha que a perseguem por causa da echarpe?_

 _\- Sinceramente? Acho que a echarpe não é a chave do mistério._

 _\- E qual é?_

 _\- É ela…_

 _\- Ela não é uma anã… nem uma humana… ou hobbit..._

 _\- Ela não é nada que eu já tenha visto…_

 _\- Está certo disso, mago?_

 _\- Sim, Thórin, estou. Nem aqui, nem em Valinor jamais vi uma criatura assim – Gandalf parecia cansado._

 _Thórin massageou o pescoço e não prosseguiu o diálogo. O mago realmente parecia não saber de mais nada. Não adiantaria especular. Eles planejaram os próximos passos da demanda até o dia amanhecer. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu conciliar o sono._

* * *

A comitiva caminhou quase sem trégua. Thórin tinha pressa. Paradas significavam atrasos. Contudo, quando anões e animais já demonstravam sinais de cansaço, eles pararam em uma casa abandonada, ou no que sobrara de uma. Terras que pareciam ter sido outrora uma fazenda.

Fili e Kili foram encarregados de cuidar dos Poneis. Bofur e Bombur preparavam a refeição. Bilbo e Kibil Nala juntaram-se a eles.

Gandalf olhava ao redor, apreensivo. Algo em seu íntimo insinuando que não deveriam permanecer ali. O mago sugeriu a Thórin que seguissem para Valfenda. A última casa amiga não ficava longe. O anão rechaçou veementemente a proposta do mago. Recorrer a elfos estava totalmente fora de cogitação. A conversa não terminou bem. Gandalf resolveu se afastar um pouco a fim de evitar maiores confrontos.

\- Venha comigo, pequena – ele chamou, Kibil Nala. - Vamos ficar na companhia do bom senso. Chega de anões por hoje.

Bilbo pensou em seguir o mago, porém ele era um hobbit e o cheiro da sopa o deteve. Embora preocupado com o distanciamento do amigo, acalmou-se quando Bofur garantiu que magos eram assim mesmo. Iam e vinham quando queriam.

Thórin mirou o mago que se afastava com a moça ao lado dele. Ela olhou para trás e trocou um olhar com o anão.

\- Não deveríamos deixá-los – ela comentou.

\- Anões são muito teimosos, pequena. Mesmo quando queremos ajudá-los, mostram-se intolerantes. Vamos dar um tempo a eles. Nossa ausência lhes fará bem.

A moça seguiu hesitante.

No acampamento, Bilbo foi incumbido da missão de levar a comida a Fili e Kili, que cuidavam dos pôneis. Contudo, a dupla não parecia estar realizando o trabalho a contento. Dois deles haviam sumido e os jovens observavam as árvores derrubadas próximas ao local. Bilbo ainda segurava os pratos de sopa, quando viu a cena e tremeu.

\- Quem fez isso?

\- Trolls, provavelmente!

\- Não devemos avisar Thórin?

\- Não vamos preocupá-lo! Façamos o seguinte. Como nosso ladrão oficial, vá e veja como está a situação. Estaremos bem atrás de você!

Bilbo não estava certo do que deveria fazer, mas os anões pareciam seguros e ele deixou-se convencer. Aproximou-se do acampamento dos Trolls e encontrou os pôneis presos. Tentou libertá-los, todavia acabou sendo pego.

A companhia surgiu, vindo da mata e lutou contra os três Trolls que detinham Bilbo e os pôneis, porém eles não foram páreos e acabaram sendo capturados e enrolados em sacos.

Os trolls planejavam como iriam cozinhá-los e devorá-los, quando Bilbo os ouviu dizer que se o dia amanhecesse eles seriam transformados em pedra. A astúcia do hobbit entrou em ação e o pequeno começou a conversar com os seus captores, tentando protelar a hora da refeição.

As criaturas, apesar de gigantes, possuam cérebros pequenos e foram enredadas pelas artimanhas do hobbit tempo suficiente para que Gandalf surgisse e facilitasse a chegada do sol até aquele ponto da floresta. Os trolls foram transformados em pedra e os anões puderam ser libertados.

Kibil Nala aproximou-se e ajudou-os a se livrarem dos sacos. Ela soltou Balin, que por sua vez soltou Thórin e Dwalin.

\- Onde está Gandalf? - o líder indagou a ela.

\- Vou levá-lo até ele.

O anão hesitou por um segundo, mas aceitou. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, eles avistaram o mago um pouco abaixo de onde estavam.

\- Ali está ele – ela apontou.

Ele demorou-se por mais um segundo, mirando a echarpe.

\- Você… nunca a tira?

\- Ela se recusa… - Kibil Nala respondeu, passando a mão pelo tecido dourado. - Nunca se afasta de mim. Nem mesmo Gandalf conseguiu.

\- Ele tentou?

\- Sim. Ontem a noite. Ele queria descobrir qual magia habita nela.

Um pensamento sutil invadiu a mente do anão. Gandalf não havia sido capaz de tirá-la, mas ele, Thórin, movera-a apenas com seus sussurros duas noites atrás.

O anão estendeu a mão em direção ao pescoço da jovem.

\- Permite-me?

Ela assentiu, curiosa com o que poderia acontecer.

Thórin tocou o tecido dourado e a echarpe não se retesou como costumava fazer. A moça abriu a boca, admirada do fato. O anão puxou a peça lentamente e em alguns segundos ela jazia inerte em suas mãos.

Kibil Nala fitou Thórin. Ela temia a tudo e a todos, porém aquele anão, emborra houvesse, por diversas vezes, agido de forma hostil para com ela, jamais lhe causara medo e ela não fazia ideia do porquê. E agora, com a echarpe nas mãos, ele a mirava tão surpreso quanto ela.

\- Gandalf… - ela recordou.

\- O quê? - ele não compreendeu.

\- Você querida falar com Gandalf. Ele está ali – ela apontou.

\- Ah, sim – Thórin voltou a realidade.

Sem pensar muito, ele aproximou-se da jovem e envolveu a echarpe no pescoço dela novamente.

O anão não fazia ideia do que dizer e simplesmente se retirou, indo ao encontro de Gandalf. Kibil Nala passou a mão pelo tecido dourado e sussurrou.

\- Acho que podemos confiar nele, não é, amiguinha?

O tecido élfico acariciou a pele dela. Kibil Nala sorriu.

'E em breve ele descobrirá que também pode confiar em nós.'

Thórin aproximou-se do mago que parecia pensativo, olhando em todas as direções. Gandalf estava sempre analisando, sempre maquiando.

\- Onde você foi, se é que posso perguntar? – ele disse ao mago.

\- Olhar para frente!

\- E o que o fez voltar?

\- Olhar para trás.

Thórin assentiu, reconhecendo a presença providente do mago.

\- Bilbo foi astuto. Percebeu que deveria ganhar tempo. Nenhum de vocês havia pensado nisso.

\- Devo admitir que para alguma coisa ele parece servir.

Gandalf sorriu, diante do anão que não queria abrir mão do próprio orgulho.

\- O que houve, Thórin? Você parece… distraído?

O anão não gostou do sorriso na boca do mago.

\- Tenho meus segredos.

O mago estreitou os olhos. Thórin parecia estar escondendo algo, contudo, havia problemas maiores que eles precisavam discutir. Ele compartilhou com o anão sobre ser muito estranha a presença de Trolls por aquelas paragens.

\- Eles não podiam andar a luz do dia – o mago comentou.

\- Deve haver alguma caverna aqui por perto.

Eles procuraram em volta e encontraram a caverna onde os Trolls guardavam seus tesouros roubados. Thorin e Bilbo tomaram para si espadas élficas.

Quando retornaram à superfície, perceberam uma aproximação estranha. A comitiva se preparou para um ataque iminente, porém viram surgir apenas um trenó puxado por lebres que trazia uma figura inusitada.

\- Radagast! - Gandalf exclamou. - Radagast, o Castanho!

O outro mago parecia assustado com alguma coisa.

\- Gandalf! Eu estava procurando por você, eu…

Ele parou ao pousar os olhos em Kibil Nala.

\- Ora, ora! Olá, pequena!

\- Você a conhece?

\- Nos encontramos alguns meses atrás… ela caminhava pelos bosques...

\- Recorda-se dele, querida? - Gandalf indagou a ela.

\- Não… sinto muito...

Gandalf preferiu não pressionar a garota. Já o Mago Castanho poderia ter mais respostas.

\- Parece que algo aconteceu a ela, velho amigo, depois do encontro de vocês. Essa jovem passou por muitos perigos e não consegue recordar-se de quase nada. Você poderia nos ajudar neste assunto? Se pudesse fazer a gentileza de descrever detalhadamente como a conheceu...

\- Sim, sim, claro, Gandalf… vejamos… ela caminhava pela floresta quando nos encontramos. Não conversamos muito. Ela disse que vinha de Gundabad…

\- A Montanha dos Orcs? - Gandalf quis confirmar.

\- Nem sempre foi dos orcs! - Thórin cruzou os braços.

\- Ah! Sim, claro – Gandalf cedeu.

\- Foi lá que Dúrin, nosso pai, despertou de seu sono e deu origem ao nosso povo – Balin completou.

\- Somente depois o lugar foi tomado por aqueles seres repugnantes – Dwalin finalizou.

Kibil Nala mirava o chão, tentando recordar-se do que o mago castanho descrevia.

\- Ela não disse como se chamava, mas garantiu-me que precisava chegar às Montanhas Azuis com urgência e eu indiquei a ela a direção. E disse que se não se desviasse, ela chegaria lá.

\- Isso é tudo?

\- Sim, isso é tudo.

\- Ela já usava essa echarpe, quando a encontrou?

\- Sim, claro, a echarpe. Uma peça curiosa. De longe eu senti a magia, mas como era uma magia boa, não a questionei.

\- Já havia visto alguma criatura como ela antes, Radagst? – Gandalf prosseguiu.

\- Não sob os céus de Arda, Gandalf.

A resposta do mago castanho intrigou Gandalf.

\- E sob quais céus você teria visto, velho amigo?

Radagast aproximou-se dela e passou a mão pelos cabelos dourados.

\- Sob nenhum céu, meu amigo, mas… criaturas únicas com missões únicas enviadas por Ilúvatar… vai me dizer que nunca viu isso antes, Gandalf? Por isso não ousei ficar em seu caminho ou enchê-la de perguntas.

O peregrino cinzento então compreendeu. Seria a missão de Kibil Nala que definiria quem ela era. E não sua raça.

\- Por que ela estaria vindo de Gundabad? Parecia fugir de alguém, quando a encontrou?

\- Não, Gandalf, mas parecia com pressa. Falava com urgência. E por falar em urgência, há algo que preciso mostrar a você.

Radagast tirou do manto a espada maligna e descreveu como foi o encontro dele com o necromante em Dol Gudur. O mal parecia estar querendo retornar ao mundo novamente.

Um uivo interrompeu a narrativa do Mago Castanho. Um Warg batedor apareceu, contudo foi visto a tempo de ser morto pelos anões. A comitiva viu-se encurralada. Uma tropa de orcs aproximava-se.

\- Vou atraí-los para longe – Radagast sugeriu.

\- Esses são Wargs de Gundabad, irão alcançá-lo – Gandalf ponderou.

\- Esses são coelhos Rogs-Robel. Gostaria de vê-los tentar! - Radagst desafiou, mirando o seu trenó.

Os anões aguardaram enquanto o Mago Castanho cumpria o que prometera.

Gandalf os conduzia para um lado, Radagast atraia os orcs para outro lado. Todavia, o Peregrino Cinzento parecia obcecado com uma determinada direção. Thórin desconfiou, mas continuou a segui-lo, até que o mago desapareceu por um momento em meio às rochas.

Os anões se posicionaram em formação defensiva quando não avistaram mais seu guia, até que Gandalf surgiu novamente, apontando uma brecha por onde eles deveriam entrar. Escudo de Carvalho postou-se junto a ela, organizando a entrada. Um a um, os anões seguiam a orientação de Thórin enquanto ele e Fili derrubavam os que se aproximavam.

Kibil Nala já estava próxima da entrada quando tropeçou e olhou para trás antes de se levantar.

Um dos orcs pareceu reconhecê-la.

\- Ora, ora, ora! Vejo que conseguiremos duas recompensas em vez de uma!

As palavras da criatura não passaram despercebidas pelo anão.

\- Kili, atire naquele!

O sobrinho de Thórin obedeceu, dando a moça tempo de se levantar e continuar correndo. Todos os anões já haviam entrado, inclusive Kili, quando Kibil Nala conseguiu chegar à entrada. Thórin segurou-a pelo braço e entraram juntos.

Quando todos estavam dentro da caverna, ouviram o som de trombetas de guerra e um orc morto por uma flecha élfica caiu junto a eles.

\- Elfos! - Thórin disse, parecendo irritado, ao reconhecer a arma dos primogênitos.

Eles não tinham outra opção além de seguir em frente. Gandalf os guiou. Thórin ficou para trás, ainda hesitante. Kibil Nala não se mexeu. O peito dela subia e descia, com a respiração irregular. O anão percebeu.

\- O que há com você?

Ela mirou o corpo do orc que estava sendo deixado para trás e tocou a echarpe que pareceu envolvê-la ainda mais.

\- Eles nunca param – ela sussurrou. - Nunca me deixarão em paz.

\- Por que a perseguem?

\- Eu não sei – ela disse sem olhá-lo. - Mas eles machucam – ela fechou os olhos, como se estivesse recordando de algo.

Thórin compadeceu-se e pousou a mão dele sobre a dela, que ainda apertava a echarpe.

Ela abriu os olhos, fitando-o.

\- Não permitirei que tornem a machucá-la – Thórin garantiu.

Ela quis sorrir diante da proteção oferecida, algo dentro dela a impulsionou além do que era razoável e Kibil Nala aproximou-se e encostou o corpo dela junto ao dele, entregando-se.

Thórin não soube o que fazer de imediato, mas não tinha escolha e a envolveu em seus braços.

\- Onde está Thórin?

Ele ouviu a voz de Dwalin reverberar pela caverna.

\- Precisamos ir – ele cochichou ao ouvido dela.

A moça afastou-se sem dizer nada, apenas olhando o anão nos olhos, antes de baixar a cabeça e prosseguir pelo caminho.

Thórin seguiu atrás dela. 'Kibil Nala sempre foi um sinal de esperança.' Ele recordou-se das palavras de Balin.


	27. Mapas e Loucuras

_Do capítulo anterior…_

 _Thórin compadeceu-se e pousou a mão dele sobre a dela, que ainda apertava a echarpe._

 _Ela abriu os olhos, fitando-o._

 _\- Não permitirei que tornem a machucá-la – Thórin garantiu._

 _Ela quis sorrir diante da proteção oferecida, algo dentro dela a impulsionou além do que era razoável e Kibil Nala aproximou-se e encostou o corpo dela junto ao dele, entregando-se._

 _Thórin não soube o que fazer de imediato, mas não tinha escolha e a envolveu em seus braços._

 _\- Onde está Thórin?_

 _Ele ouviu a voz de Dwalin reverberar pela caverna._

 _\- Precisamos ir – ele cochichou ao ouvido dela._

 _A moça afastou-se sem dizer nada, apenas olhando o anão nos olhos, antes de baixar a cabeça e prosseguir pelo caminho._

 _Thórin seguiu atrás dela. 'Kibil Nala sempre foi um sinal de esperança.' Ele recordou-se das palavras de Balin._

* * *

A comitiva seguiu pela fenda estreita e chegou ao Vale de Imlandris, também chamado Valfenda na língua comum. Bilbo estava encantado. Conhecer os elfos sempre havia feito parte de seus sonhos de menino. Thórin, ao contrário, viu-se bastante irritado com a situação.

\- Era esse o seu plano desde o início, Gandalf? Procurar refúgio com nosso inimigo?

\- Você não encontrará inimigos aqui, Escudo de Carvalho. O único pensamento ruim que verá neste Vale será o que trouxer consigo!

Gandalf adiantou-se, tomando para si a tarefa de conversar com os elfos. Eles não poderiam saber sobre os detalhes da missão da companhia, caso contrário, tentariam impedi-los.

Os anões já se aproximavam da entrada central, quando uma tropa élfica, capitaneada por Elrond, senhor de Valfenda, se acercava. Haviam sido eles a perseguirem o grupo de orcs que caçava a comitiva.

O eldar desmontou de seu cavalo e saudou os visitantes.

\- Bem-vindo, Thórin, filho de Thrain, filho de Thror.

\- Acredito que não nos conheçamos.

\- Você tem o mesmo porte de seu avô. Eu conheci Thror quando ele governou sob a montanha.

\- Ele nunca mencionou você – Thórin desafiou.

Elrond não levou em consideração as palavras atrevidas. Em vez disso, ofereceu comida e estadia, que não poderiam ser recusadas. Os anões adiantaram-se, porém Kibil Nala permaneceu parada, olhando ao redor, o que possibilitou que o elfo a notasse. Elrond aguçou os olhos, buscando em seus séculos de existência algum registro de quem poderia ser aquela criatura.

\- Gandalf, quem é ela? - ele indagou baixo.

\- Se o senhor Elrond não pode responder a essa pergunta, eu certamente não tenho a menor chance de fazê-lo.

O elfo respondeu com um meneio de cabeça. Gandalf e suas maquinações. Elrond aproximou-se da moça e ajoelhou-se para olhá-la mais de perto. Ela deu um passo atrás.

\- Está tudo bem, pequenina – ele disse confiante e acolhedor. - Nenhum mal pode atingi-la aqui.

\- O senhor está enganado. O mal sempre consegue me alcançar…

Elrond ficou sério. 'Uma grande sombra acompanhando uma criatura tão pequena.' Ele a examinava com os olhos quando estes pousaram sobre a echarpe.

\- Há magia nesse artefato. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Ela assentiu.

Elrond levantou-se.

\- Siga seus companheiros, criança. São muito bem vindos aqui.

Kibil Nala saiu da presença deles timidamente e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que os anões haviam tomado.

\- Creio que terá muito o que me contar durante o jantar, meu amigo - Elrond comentou.

Gandalf apenas assentiu. O mago sabia que deveria decidir quais verdades revelaria ao elfo. Seria inútil tentar ocultar dele mais do que o essencial.

Quando Kibil Nala chegou a porta, Thórin a aguardava.

\- O que o elfo queria? - ele indagou.

\- O que todos sempre querem…

Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Respostas que não possuo – ela disse, antes de seguir em frente.

Elrond ofereceu um jantar a comitiva, que, ao seu jeito, aproveitou da melhor forma que poderia fazê-lo: esbanjando a exótica alegria do Povo de Dúrin. Gandalf revelou o mínimo possível sobre os objetivos da companhia e sobre o acaso que foi encontrar aquela criaturinha em forma humana, semelhante aos hobbits, que carregava um artefato élfico mágico e tinha um nome na língua dos anões.

\- Estranhos companheiros de viagem, Gandalf – foi o que o elfo comentou.

Após o jantar, o mago insistiu para que Thórin mostrasse o mapa a Elrond. Um dos poucos na Terra-Média que conseguiriam lê-lo. Mesmo com hesitação, ele cedeu. O elfo pode então desvendar as runas da lua que estavam ocultas no mapa com a ajuda do luar. Eles descobriram que tinham muito pouco tempo para chegar a Erebor. Deveriam estar na montanha quando chegasse o dia de Dúrin. O último dia do outono. Elrond finalmente desvendou o mistério da missão, o que o deixou deveras preocupado.

O elfo caminhava com Gandalf pelos corredores da Valfenda, conversando sobre as pretensões do mago: derrotar um dragão, reconquistar a montanha solitária, devolver a Thórin o trono que lhe era direito de nascença. Pretensões elevadas demais para serem assumidas por um grupo tão pequeno, na opinião do senhor de Valfenda.

Os anões já haviam se recolhido. Bilbo, porém, observava a arquitetura do lugar, encantado com os detalhes. Embora não fosse sua intenção, ele ouviu o diálogo que os dois mestres estavam travando, assim como Thórin, que estava próximo ao local.

\- A propensão a loucura é muito forte nessa família, Gandalf - disse Elrond. - Thrór enlouqueceu. Thrain também. O que o leva a acreditar que Thórin Escudo de Carvalho também não terá o mesmo destino?

Bilbo baixou os olhos diante das palavras do elfo. Pelo que já havia escutado de Balin e outros, aquele era um assunto delicado para o anão que estava próximo a ele.

Thórin viu-se atingido pelas palavras de seu anfitrião, mais do que ele mesmo suspeitaria que pudesse ser.

Elrond e Gandalf seguiram seu caminho.

Bilbo aproximou-se do anão, porém não soube o que dizer. Um brilho dourado logo atrás de Thórin chamou a atenção do hobbit que quis sorrir, mas conteve-se e afastou-se, com um boa noite discreto.

Thórin assentiu e aproximou-se da murada, observando a paisagem noturna. Algo dentro dele inquietou-se e o anão olhou para trás. Ela estava lá. A estranha criatura com o estranho artefato élfico.

\- Se quiser que eu vá embora, diga-me e eu irei.

Thórin meneou a cabeça em uma negativa e a moça aproximou-se, pondo-se ao lado dele. Ela sentiu que o anão carregava um peso grande demais e quis ajudá-lo, porém não sabia como. Todavia sabia que palavras não seriam suficientes. Em um gesto de coragem e ousadia, ela pousou a mão sobre a mão dele. Thórin fechou os olhos, decidindo se aceitaria ou não a oferta dela. Ele escolheu o caminho mais duro.

\- Você deveria ficar aqui – ele disse, afastando-se da murada e dando as costas. - Os elfos a protegerão de uma forma que não podemos fazê-lo.

\- Por quê?

\- Caminhamos em direção ao perigo. Neste vale você estará segura.

\- Não é por isso que deseja que eu fique. Eu quero saber por que me quer longe!

Thórin voltou-se para ela, aproximou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros.

\- Porque não sei quem você é, porque preciso me concentrar em Erebor e não em seus mistérios, porque… - ele interrompeu seus motivos por um segundo, antes de prosseguir. - Agora chega. Não preciso lhe explicar minhas ações. Você não seguirá mais em nossa comitiva. Esta é minha palavra final. Não podemos protegê-la! Entenda isso!

Sem saber exatamente de onde vinha, Kibil Nala sentiu uma força dentro de si que a levou a tirar as mãos do anão de seus ombros e a colocar as mãos dela nos ombros dele.

\- Não preciso de sua proteção, Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. É você quem precisa da minha.

O anão viu-se impressionado pela segurança repentina demonstrada por ela. Não parecia ser a mesma pessoa.

\- Você é louca? - ele indagou, quase sussurrando.

\- Às vezes loucura é apenas uma verdade que não compreendemos.

O anão fitou a moça a sua frente. A expressão no rosto dela era completamente diferente do que as que ele havia visto naqueles dias. Como se ela houvesse recordado quem era.

Kibil Nala sorriu confiante e se afastou. Thórin permaneceu um tempo considerável digerindo o que havia acontecido.

Elrond conduziu Gandalf até uma reunião pela qual o mago certamente não esperava. Saruman, o Branco, e Galadriel, a senhora de Lórien o aguardavam. O peregrino cinzento tentou convencer seus interlocutores do perigo que estava a espreita, todavia, mesmo mostrando a espada maligna que havia sido encontrada por Radagast, o Conselho Branco se recusava a ceder.

Os anões, por outro lado, estavam determinados a seguir seu caminho e quando o dia amanheceu, sem que ninguém percebesse a tempo de detê-los, eles se foram de Valfenda, deixando Gandalf e Kibil Nala para trás.

* * *

Os orcs que haviam sobrevivido ao ataque dos elfos retornaram a seu comandante, Azog.

O orc pálido não ficou nem um pouco contente com a derrota sofrida por seus caçadores e castigou um dos mensageiros com a morte. O outro, porém, sobreviveu para contar ao profano que, além da companhia dos anões, haviam encontrado outra coisa.

\- A garota da echarpe dourada, meu senhor. Ela estava com eles!

Azog enfureceu-se e esmurrou a parede mais próxima.

\- Como isso pode ter acontecido! As ordens do mestre foram claras! Ela deveria estar morta!

\- Ela deve ter conseguido despistar os caçadores e acabou se juntando a eles. Não sei como!

\- Incompetentes! Como não conseguiram capturar aquele coelhinho assustado? - Azog berrava. - Precisamos encontrá-los!

Azog em pessoa tomou para si a liderança da nova tropa que caçaria sem cessar a companhia dos anões.


	28. Montanhas, Pinheiros e Águias

_Do capítulo anterior…_

 _Elrond conduziu Gandalf até uma reunião pela qual o mago certamente não esperava. Saruman, o Branco, e Galadriel, a senhora de Lórien, o aguardavam. O peregrino cinzento tentou convencer seus interlocutores do perigo que estava a espreita, todavia, mesmo mostrando a espada maligna encontrada por Radagast, o Conselho Branco se recusava a ceder._

 _Os anões, por outro lado, estavam determinados a seguir seu caminho e quando o dia amanheceu, sem que ninguém percebesse a tempo de detê-los, eles se foram de Valfenda, deixando Gandalf e Kibil Nala para trás._

* * *

Os anões chegaram às montanhas e encontraram mais perigos do que poderiam esperar. Viram-se no meio de uma disputa entre gigantes de pedra, da qual, graças a Mahal, conseguiram escapar ilesos. Eles encontraram abrigo em uma caverna aparentemente segura e decidiram passar a noite lá antes de continuarem.

Bilbo sentiu-se abalado, não pelo perigo que correra, mas pelo fato de que Thórin havia dito em alto e bom som que o lugar dele não era entre os anões. E depois de sua estada em Valfenda, o próprio hobbit também se questionava a esse respeito. Afinal, o que ele, uma criatura tão pequena, poderia fazer em meio a tantos perigos?

Enquanto os anões descansavam, uma resolução tomou conta dos pensamentos do hobbit. Bilbo decidiu retornar a Valfenda. Elrond havia garantido que ele seria muito bem vindo. O que ele estava esperando? Juntou sua bagagem e caminhou em direção a saída, antes de ser surpreendido por Bofur.

\- Aonde você está indo?

\- Vou retornar a Valfenda. Thórin tinha razão. Meu lugar não é aqui.

\- Não pode ir. Você faz parte da companhia.

\- Não, não faço.

\- Claro que faz! É um de nós!

\- Nao, não sou! Não sou como vocês que não pertencem a lugar algum e estão acostumados a viver em uma estrada.

Embora não fosse sua intenção, as palavras do hobbit cravaram fundo no coração de Bofur. Thórin, deitado em um canto, ouvia atentamente.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Bilbo ensaiou um pedido de desculpas.

\- Você está certo. Não pertencemos a lugar algum - Bofur decidiu ser solidário. - Desejo a você toda sorte do mundo. Desejo mesmo - disse, surpreendendo o hobbit.

Bilbo já ia partir quando o anão percebeu um brilho azul na espada élfica ele.

'Orcs', eles recordaram-se.

A caverna nada mais era do que uma armadilha dos orcs que viviam naquelas montanhas. O chão desabou sob seus pés e a comitiva foi capturada.

Bilbo, contudo, conseguiu esgueirar-se e fugiu, caindo em um nível ainda mais baixo do que aquele para o qual os anões foram levados pelos. Quando retornou a si, viu uma criatura asquerosa matando e devorando um orc que havia caído com ele. Bilbo mal podia acreditar no que via. A criatura afastou-se e o hobbit saiu de seu esconderijo. Foi quando um fato inusitado aconteceu. Ele encontrou um objeto estranho: um anel de ouro. Tesouros eram tudo o que ele não esperava encontrar em um lugar como aquele e o hobbit resolveu guardá-lo em seu bolso.

Bilbo voltou a observar de longe a criatura, quando, em um lapso de tempo, a perdeu de vista. O hobbit foi surpreendido por ela, que esgueirou-se até ele. A fim de escapar daquele lugar, o pequeno propôs um jogo de advinhas bastante peculiar. Caso vencesse, a criatura, Gollun, mostraria a saída. Caso perdesse, aceitaria ser devorado.

Foi então que pela segunda vez, a astúcia do hobbit pode ser comprovada. Da mesma forma que havia feito com os Trolls, Bilbo despistou Gollun e conseguiu escapar. A criatura, todavia, não se conformou com o resultado e perseguiu Bilbo, desconfiada de que ele estivesse em posse de seu precioso anel, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Quanto aos anões, viram-se na companhia do rei orc, que os interrogava, quando percebeu que o líder daquele grupo não era ninguém menos que Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. O orc revelou a Thórin que sua cabeça estava a prêmio e que isso era obra de Azog. Thórin não acreditou que seu antigo inimigo estivesse vivo.

Os anões estavam prestes a serem torturados quando Gandalf apareceu, incentivando-os a lutarem. A companhia empreendeu, então, uma fuga desesperada até conseguir encontrar uma saída da montanha.

Bilbo também, depois de conseguir despistar Gollun, encontrou-se novamente com seus companheiros. Estes, contudo, não compreenderam como o hobbit havia conseguido escapar dos orcs. Bilbo atribuiu o feito a suas habilidades pessoais, e não ao anel mágico que havia encontrado e que tinha o poder de torná-lo invisível.

Thrórin não se conformou com a resposta e quis saber por que o hobbit havia voltado, haja vista que, na caverna dos orcs, ele havia manifestado o desejo de retornar para Valfenda.

\- Você tem razão. Sinto falta do meu lar. Eu pertenço aquele lugar e foi por isso que voltei. Porque vocês não têm um lar. Ele foi tirado e vocês, mas vou ajudar a recuperá-lo, se eu puder.

A resposta deixou sem palavras a comitiva inteira, o que deu tempo para que Bilbo percebesse uma ausência.

\- Onde está Kibil Nala, Gandalf?

Os anões também olharam ao redor. Haviam se esquecido completamente da pequena.

\- Ela está em um lugar seguro - Gandalf garantiu. - E nos encontrará no momento oportuno.

\- Eu ordenei que ela ficasse com os elfos - Thórin adiantou-se. - Você queria encontrar um lugar seguro para ela, Gandalf. Acredita que uma montanha dominada por um dragão é mais segura do que aquele maldito vale élfico?

\- Acalme-se, Thórin Escudo de Carvalho. As coisas mudaram. Ela deve seguir conosco.

\- O lugar dela não é entre nós, mago!

Um uivo interrompeu a discussão. Azog e seus caçadores aproximavam-se. Não havia tempo para brigas. Precisavam correr por suas vidas. E foi o que fizeram. Outra fuga desesperada teve início. Os anões alcançaram um precipício e precisaram subir em árvores para conseguir escapar de seus caçadores. Estes, contudo, eram fortes demais e estavam conseguindo derrubar as árvores onde os anões se encontravam.

Entre chamas e uivos, Thórin avistou o inimigo que antes julgara morto. Azog surgiu montado em um warg branco. O anão não conseguiu resistir ao ímpeto de enfrentar seu inimigo e caminhou em direção a ele, com espada em punho.

Thórin, porém, não teve chance contra o warg que o derrubou. Bilbo, por sua vez, sentiu dentro de si a coragem dos heróis e correu em socorro de Thórin, desviando para si a atenção do orc que havia sido designado por Azog para decapitar o anão que jazia ferido no chão.

O hobbit logrou êxito e matou seu inimigo. A cena dele arriscando a vida foi a última que Thórin viu antes de desmaiar. Contudo, a força das tropas de Azog ainda eram superiores e Gandalf pediu ao Único o auxílio que seria capaz de salvá-los. As águias vieram em socorro da companhia e um a um os anões foram resgatados.

Elas deixaram-nos em um lugar seguro e se foram. Thórin, contudo, permanecia desacordado. Gandalf tentou em vão fazê-lo recuperar os sentidos. Os anões ficaram apreensivos com o que poderia ter acontecido.

\- Vamos dar um tempo a ele – Gandalf tentou tranquilizá-los, embora ele mesmo temesse pelo destino do anão.

\- O que é aquilo? - Bilbo perguntou ao avistou outra águia aproximando-se.

\- É a peça que faltava.

O animal pousou e a moça desceu. Ela se aproximou do corpo de Thórin que estava caído.

\- O que houve com ele?

\- Um golpe muito forte – o mago respondeu.

\- Você…

\- Eu tentei, mas…

Ela se ajoelhou próxima ao corpo e tirou a echarpe do pescoço, cobrindo o rosto do anão.

A comitiva prendeu a respiração, até que percebeu o movimento leve.

Kibil Nala retirou a echarpe e Thórin abriu os olhos, perguntando por Bilbo.

\- Onde está o hobbit?

\- Ele está bem – Gandalf respondeu.

Thórin levantou-se bastante irritado.

\- Você! - disse, referindo-se ao hobbit. - O que você fez? Você quase foi morto! Eu disse que você seria um fardo, que não sobreviveria nos ermos, que não tinha lugar entre nós!

Bilbo não sabia para onde olhar. Gandalf observava a cena, pronto para intervir, caso fosse necessário. Todavia, a disposição do anão era muito diferente da que eles tinha imaginado.

\- Eu disse muitas coisas a seu respeito e sei agora que nunca estive tão errado em toda minha vida – concluiu com um abraço mais do que inesperado.

\- Perdão por ter duvidado de você – Thórin concluiu.

\- Eu também teria duvidado de mim – Bilbo respondeu. - Eu não sou um herói, nem um guerreiro, nem ao menos um ladrão.

O comentário do hobbit mandou embora as últimas sombras que pousavam sobre a companhia e eles conseguiram rir da situação, deixando um pouco de alegria iluminasse seus rostos.

A visão da montanha solitária, que surgia majestosa no horizonte, coroou aquele momento, enchendo seus corações de esperança.

Eles desceram a elevação onde se encontravam, animados com a perspectiva de estarem mais próximos de seu objetivo.

\- Então, pequena, essa echarpe é um artefato de cura? - Gandalf perguntou, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Kibil Nala.

\- Eu não sei, Gandalf.

\- Por que você a usou em Thórin?

\- Eu… não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo. A echarpe sempre esteve comigo e me ajudou… então…

Gandalf sorriu. Sua intuição sobre aquela criaturinha estava certa, afinal. O mago tomou a frente da comitiva, guiando-os pelos caminhos que deveriam tomar. As terras nas quais iriam entrar poderiam não ser tão perigosas quanto as montanhas que deixavam para trás, mas tampouco poderiam ser consideradas seguras.


End file.
